Dr Love
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: U.A NejixTenten Ele era um jovem médico já famoso por seu talento. Ela era uma ótima jogadora de basquete. Ambos não tinham tempo para uma vida social, até que o destino prega uma peça neles.
1. Dr Love

**Naruto pertence** à Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, essa fic é de minha autoria.

**Perdoem se** puderem os erros de digitação, e levem em conta que nem sempre o site colabora conosco.

**Música usada** "Calling Dr. Love" do Kiss

**Por favor,** mandem review's. O primeiro capítulo pode não estar bom, mas no segundo ele melhora.

**Capítulo 1: **Dr. Love

-

-

-

**They call me (Dr. Love)**

_Eles me chamam (Dr. Amor)_  
**They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)**

_Eles me chamam Dr. Amor (chamando o Dr. Amor)_  
**I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)**

_Eu tenho a cura que você está pensando (chamando Dr. Love)_

-

-

-

O suor estava começando a escorrer de sua testa quando conseguiu finalmente localizar e desentupir a tal artéria que quase levou a morte aquele senhor de idade.

"Com vocês agora." – A voz fria saiu abafada devido a máscara cirúrgica

O cirurgião tirou as luvas e saiu da sala operatória satisfeito com seu desempenho. Outra cirurgia realizada com sucesso, com certeza aqueles residentes deviam estar de boca aberta ainda.

Lavou as mãos e logo retirou a toca que segurava seus longos cabelos presos no habitual rabo de cavalo baixo. Muitos implicavam com aquelas madeixas compridas, dizendo que ele não era mais adolescente para mantê-las, mas o que podia fazer se gostava assim mesmo?

"Doutor Hyuuga, telefone para o senhor." – Diz a enfermeira indicando o aparelho preso a parede – "Pode atender nesse mesmo. É da sua prima." – Completa e logo se afasta, voltando ao seu posto

Com certa relutância, o jovem médico se aproxima do aparelho e o tira do gancho.

"Já disse que eu não gosto que ligue para cá."

"Desculpe Neji-nii-san." – Murmura uma voz tímida de mulher – "Mas é que queria convidá-lo para vir jantar aqui em casa hoje. Naruto e eu ficaríamos felizes com sua presença."

"Certo. Eu vou ai então. Obrigada pelo convite." – Diz sem muita emoção o jovem Neji

"Estaremos esperando. Até logo." – Diz Hyuuga Hinata, a prima de Neji, e logo após desliga o telefone

Neji massageia as têmporas. Estava começando a sentir o cansaço atingir seu organismo, o que era mais do que normal, pois com o tumulto no hospital, seu turno de 16 horas se transformou em 27 horas seguidas, parando apenas para tomar um café.

"Neji, ainda está aqui?" – Diz uma voz feminina a suas costas

"É, tive que ficar um pouco a mais devido a umas emergências."

A mulher à frente de Neji o observa por um momento, aproximando ligeiramente seu rosto do rapaz.

"Está ficando com olheiras."

"Obrigada por notar isso Tsunade-sensei." – Exclama com um tom de voz sarcástico e cansado

"Olha, Shizune e eu vamos cobrir a sua parte. Vai para casa descansar um pouco. Daqui a pouco mais você que será o paciente."

Neji observa por um momento a mulher a sua frente. Era uma das melhores médicas que havia naquela cidade. Apesar de já ter uma idade avançada, mantinha o rosto jovem. Não apenas o rosto como o corpo também. Era magra e dona de curvas perfeitas, sem contar com os seios fartos que agora eram escondidos pelo jaleco impecavelmente branco que vestia.

"Certo. Mas se precisarem, estou com o celular ligado." – Diz relutante

"Ótimo. Ah, lembranças minhas a Hinata-chan e Naruto-kun." – Diz já se afastando e indo falar com algumas enfermeiras

"Como sabe que vou jantar..." – A frase fica incompleta e ele apenas segue até o vestiário para se trocar

Eram quase nove da noite quando saiu do hospital e se encaminhou até o estacionamento, onde entrou no seu carro e se acomodou confortavelmente no banco macio. Era um carro muito bom, veloz, quatro portas e na cor prata. Neji havia comprado a custa aquele carro fazia alguns anos.

Ligou o motor, mas antes de sair direcionou seu olhar perolado para o relógio e viu que estava ficando atrasado.

Enquanto manobrava para fora do estacionamento, ligou para sua prima avisando que chegaria em poucos minutos.

Em exatos dez minutos estava adentrando na casa de Hinata, onde a mesma o recebeu à porta com um enorme e contagiante sorriso.

"Que bom que veio. Deve estar cansado." – Disse lhe indicando uma confortável cadeira na sala, onde se encontravam um homem loiro e uma criança no colo do mesmo

"Neji, que bom que chegou. Fique a vontade." – Disse o loiro sem poder se levantar para não tirar do lugar a criança

"Obrigada pelo convite." – Disse sério olhando nos olhos azulados do homem a sua frente, mas logo baixando o olhar para a criança – "Olá Yuiko, tudo bom?" – Perguntou com um tom de voz sereno e um leve sorriso nos lábios

Por mais que tentasse manter a pose séria e indiferente na frente da sobrinha, não conseguia. Aquele sorriso infantil tão alegre sempre o cativava.

Yuiko, a menina que estava no colo de Naruto, abriu um sorriso muito lindo, onde se via pequenos dentes branquinhos e um espaço em branco. A menina tinha lindos olhos azuis que puxou do pai e cabelos preto azulados que puxou da mãe, estes presos em duas delicadas tranças.

"Já trocando seus dentinhos?" – Exclama feliz o titio ao notar a falta de um dentinho da sobrinha

"Ela perdeu ontem mesmo dattebayo." – Diz Naruto cheio de orgulho e beijando o topo da cabeça da filha

Yuiko retribui o beijo que recebeu do pai, mas logo volta a olhar sorridente para o tio, lhe estendendo os bracinhos delicados pedindo colo.

Neji vai até a menina e a pega no colo, dando um beijo na sua bochecha, ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata chama Naruto para ajudá-la a terminar de arrumar a mesa.

"Tio Neji, quando eu vou ter primos?" – Pede Yuiko com os braços em volta do pescoço do tio

"Ainda não sei Yuiko. Sua tia Hanabi não está esperando algum primo?" – Pede Neji alisando o topo da cabeça da menina com as pontas dos dedos

"Não." – Diz enquanto faz beicinho – "Queria ter primos."

Neji apenas sorri para a menina e volta a acariciar sua cabeça.

"Vocês dois, lavem as mãos e venham comer." – Diz Hinata ficando com o rosto vermelho quando Neji olha para ela

Apesar de já ser uma adulta, Hinata continuava com o mesmo jeito tímido de quando era criança. Apenas sua gagueira nervosa havia melhorado, coisa que ela agradecia imenso, pois sendo professora de séries iniciais, não podia ficar gaguejando.

Quando todos já estavam a mesa e saboreando das primeiras garfadas daquela gostosa comida, Naruto faz sinal que se lembrou de algo.

"Neji, vi uma reportagem que falava de você, semana passada." – Comenta antes de tomar um pouco de água – "Falava que vários hospitais de cidade maiores estavam querendo contratar o 'Jovem Médico de Punhos Gentis e Milagrosos'."

Neji havia recebido essa alcunha logo após ter se formado na universidade local, em medicina. Sempre tivera muita precisão, calma e segurança quando fazia alguma coisa. Segurava e manejava um bisturi como ninguém. Quando ainda era apenas um residente, teve que ajudar em uma cirurgia feita as pressas, onde o paciente era vítima de uma bala perdida que havia se alojado próximo ao pulmão. Estava num local de difícil acesso e Neji arriscou toda a sua carreira, que havia começado a pouco, tentando salvar a vida daquele homem. Foi muito aplaudido por todos após a recuperação daquele paciente por sua determinação e calma na hora de retirar a bala, e por isso acabou recebendo o apelido.

"Realmente, tem alguns hospitais oferecendo vaga para mim." – Comenta fazendo pouco caso e dando mais uma garfada na comida – "Mas até agora, recusei todas as ofertas."

"É ótimo que estejam lhe fazendo tantas ofertas." – Comenta uma feliz Hinata esboçando um lindo sorriso

"Titio vai trabalhar em outro hospital?"

"Provavelmente não minha pequena." – Responde lançando um dócil olhar para a menina, que dá um suspiro aliviado

Após terem terminado o jantar, Hinata com a ajuda da pequena Yuiko, levaram a sobremesa. Obviamente, quem mais comeu foi Yuiko, seguida de perto pelo seu pai, por quem puxou esta 'atração' por doces. Neji mal tocou na sobremesa, mas aceitou de bom grado um café, afinal, ainda estava com sono.

"Tem certeza que está bem para dirigir?" – Perguntou novamente a preocupada Hinata

"Sim Hinata-sama, mais uma vez obrigada pelo jantar."

"Titio, volte mais vezes." – Diz entre bocejos e enquanto esfrega os olhinhos, a pequena Yuiko que se encontra no colo do pai

"É Neji, você é da família e já é de casa, venha sempre." – E por incrível que pareça, o tom de voz de Naruto era baixo, por conta da pequena que se encontrava em seu colo

"Sim, obrigada." – Agradece mais uma vez com um aceno de cabeça – "Até breve."

Encaminhando-se até seu carro, bocejou mais duas vezes e ponderou se estava realmente bom para dirigir. Vendo que sim, entrou no carro e já deu a partida. No meio do trajeto, checou mais uma vez seu celular para ver se não havia mensagem do hospital. Nada.

Colocando no viva voz para poder continuar a dirigir, Neji ligou para o hospital para ter certeza de que não precisavam dele.

"Neji? Oras, não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle." – Respondeu no outro lado da linha Shizune

"Tem certeza? Se precisar estou a algumas quadras do hospital."

"Sim, tenho certeza. Vá dormir um pouco." – Disse já quase finalizando a ligação, quando pode-se ouvir barulho de papel – "Ah, mas se puder vir aqui na parte da tarde amanhã, ficaria grata. Temos um caso que vai precisar de cirurgia."

"Pode me dizer os detalhes?"

"Não." – Seu tom foi brincalhão e seguido de uma risada baixa – "Apenas amanhã na parte da tarde. Até mais."

Neji esbravejou baixinho, mas viu que Shizune estava apenas tentando cuidar dele. Se não contou por telefone o que era o caso, então não era algo muito importante ou urgente.

Manobrando habilmente, Neji logo estacionou seu carro e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Era um apartamento confortável e muito bem arrumado. Era luxuoso sem ser caro.

Ligou as luzes da sala e atirou as chaves em cima da mesa. Encaminhou-se direto para sua suíte onde retirou rapidamente todas as peças de roupa e entrou no banheiro, para tomar um bom banho. Optou pelo chuveiro mesmo, estava cansado e era capaz de adormecer na banheira.

Quando desligou o chuveiro, sentia-se bem melhor, mas ainda assim cansado e com sono. Vestindo um roupão preto por cima do corpo ainda úmido com apenas um samba canção, Neji foi até a gaiola de seu pássaro para ver se precisava de comida ou água.

O jovem médico não gostava de manter pássaros ou qualquer outro animal preso, mas por hora tinha que manter aquele filhote ali com ele. O passarinho havia caído em sua sacada, com uma asa quebrada. Sensibilizado, o Hyuuga cuidou da asa ferida e o colocou naquela gaiola até se recuperar. Quando se recuperou, tentou soltar a pequena ave, mas ela sempre voltava para a gaiola, ao lado de seu herói.

"Um dia você vai se cansar de ficar ai." – Resmungou Neji observando a ave que havia acabado de acordar

Um leve pio foi sua resposta. Balançando a cabeça enquanto sorria, Neji foi para seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama, soltando um suspiro satisfeito ao sentir a maciez de sua cama. Tão confortável e tão acolhedora.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para adormecer e quando acordou já era quase hora do almoço. Levantou sem muita pressa e, após lavar o rosto, foi para a cozinha atendendo ao chamado de seu estômago. Comeu algo não tão nutritivo quanto estava acostumado a comer, mas ainda assim com muitos nutrientes para manter seu corpo saudável.

Amarrando os cabelos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, foi dar uma arrumada em seu apartamento. Não estava bagunçado e nem sujo, mas o Hyuuga queria ter a certeza de que estava sempre tudo impecável.

Quando terminou de organizar tudo já era quase uma da tarde. Resolveu ir para o hospital logo, estava começando a ficar curioso sobre o caso que ia precisar de cirurgia.

Quando adentrou o hospital foi direto ao balcão das enfermeiras pedir sobre o tal caso.

"O senhor é o Doutor Hyuuga, certo?" – Pediu sorridente uma enfermeira nova

"Sim."

"Shizune-san deixou aqui o histórico e todos os dados que precisa saber do paciente." – E ainda sorrindo, entregou os papéis ao jovem médico

Com um pouco de impaciência foi logo vendo qual era o problema do tal paciente, sem nem ler o nome ou idade.

"Simples, mas perigoso." – Sorriu enquanto procurava nas folhas o número do quarto do paciente – "410, ótimo, vou lá antes de ir no consultório."

Com passos decididos e rápidos, foi atravessando os corredores abarrotados de pessoas, em geral vestindo roupas brancas.

Neji estava um pouco desanimado, o caso era simples, a cirurgia seria feita sem problemas e riscos quase nulos, no entanto se não fosse logo diagnosticado ia se tornar perigoso: tumor na rótula.

Chegando no corredor onde ficavam os quartos a partir do 400 Neji pode ver uma enfermeira saindo do 410. Logo se aproximou, bateu levemente na porta e a abriu.


	2. 410

**Naruto **pertence à Kishimoto-san.

**Música** usada: "Calling Do. Love" do Kiss

**Desculpe os** erros de digitação e formatação, mas levem em conta que o site não está colaborando.

**Obrigada** pelas review's, continuem mandando está bem? x)

**Dr. Love**

**Capítulo 2: **410

-

-

-**Baby, I know what your problem is**

_Baby, eu sei qual é o seu problema_  
**The first step of the cure is a kiss**

_O primeiro passo da cura é um beijo_

-

-

-

_Chegando no corredor onde ficavam os quartos do 400 Neji pode ver uma enfermeira saindo do 410. Logo se aproximou, bateu levemente na porta e a abriu._

Ficou parado na porta durante alguns segundos, imóvel. Quando viu que o paciente tinha um tumor no joelho, uma imagem de um velho gemendo veio a sua mente, mas o paciente que estava a sua frente era uma mulher, muito jovem.

"Olá!" – Disse a jovem voltando-se para o doutor

"Boa tarde, sou o Dr. Hyuuga e vou cuidar do seu caso." – Disse enquanto fechava a porta e olhava no histórico procurando o nome da paciente – "Creio que já lhe falaram que terá que se submeter a uma pequena cirurgia, sim Srta. Mitsashi?"

"Pode me chamar de Tenten, e sim, já me falaram isso." – Sorriu enquanto procurava sentar um pouco mais reta na cama – "Quando será feita a cirurgia que não me falaram."

"De fato ainda não foi marcada, eu vou pessoalmente agora ver se amanhã tem alguma sala cirúrgica vaga, e volto aqui trazendo os papéis que deverá assinar."

"Certo, até depois então."

Quando Neji fechou a porta do quarto respirou fundo. Nunca havia visto uma mulher tão bela quanto aquela. Ela era magra, cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, os olhos eram legítimo mar de chocolate. Nem parecia que estava internada, não tinha aspecto de doente, tinha a pele numa cor rosada saudável, um sorriso angelical.

Checando os horários das salas cirúrgicas viu que no dia seguinte ia ter uma vaga perto das 17 horas e que sua equipe também tinha disponibilidade naquele horário.

Pensou em ir avisar a paciente mais tarde e ir primeiro ao consultório, mas algo dentro de si dizia que era melhor ir naquele momento, que ele mesmo precisava ver logo a jovem para ter certeza de que ela era real.

Após bater uma vez na porta do quarto 410, Neji entrou, encontrando além da paciente um rapaz sentado ao lado da cama.

O rapaz que estava no quarto voltou a cabeça em direção a porta quando esta foi aberta. Ele era alto, parecia ter a idade da paciente – que tinha a mesma do Dr. Hyuuga – mas o que mais chamava a atenção nele eram as grossas sobrancelhas.

"Olá novamente doutor." – Sorriu-lhe a jovem que tinha entre seus dedos um buquê de rosas

"Trouxe alguns papéis que você precisa assinar para que eu possa marcar definitivamente a cirurgia." – Disse enquanto estendia alguns papéis e uma caneta para a jovem – "Não precisa ter muita pressa em assinar, eu tenho que ir ao meu consultório e volto daqui a algumas horas. Com licença."

"Obrigada."

Neji saiu mais rápido do que pretendia. Não esperava ver algum outro homem dentro daquele quarto. Mas aquilo não importava, ele não tinha nenhum interesse pessoal naquela paciente mesmo.

Chegando ao consultório viu que o mesmo não tinha muita gente. Foi direto para sua sala, arrumou algumas coisas e em menos de 10 minutos já estava atendendo uma senhora de meia idade que reclamava de dores crônicas em seu peito.

Ter se especializado em mais de uma área abriu um enorme campo de trabalho para o jovem, mas às vezes chegava a ser cansativo ter que atender casos tão diferentes em um único dia.

O sol já estava relativamente mais fraco quando o último paciente saiu do consultório. Neji massageou as tempôras e ficou alguns minutos ainda sentado, em silêncio. Silêncio que logo foi quebrado pelas batidas na porta.

"Entre." – Falou com cansaço na voz

"Com licença, mas esse foi seu último paciente Dr." – Informou gentilmente a secretária de cabelos róseos – "Eu já terminei o meu trabalho, o senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, pode ir para casa." – Respondeu de olhos fechados ainda massageando a cabeça – "Ah, Sakura." – Chamou a secretária, abrindo os olhos

"Sim?" – Pediu a moça com sorriso angelical

"É hoje que você tem aquela apresentação da monografia?"

"Sim." – Sorriu Sakura por seu 'chefe' ter se lembrado – "Estou um tanto nervosa. Sasuke já mandou eu me acalmar várias vezes, mas não consigo." – Sorriu a jovem

"Você vai se sair bem." – Tranqüilizou-a com a voz calma – "E siga o conselho de seu noivo, tente se acalmar."

A jovem sorriu-lhe sinceramente e acenou, fechando a porta e indo embora em seguida.

Neji realmente gostava daquela secretária. Ela era muito gentil e prestativa, sempre fazia o que era necessário e mantinha a agenda de consultas em ordem. A moça estava na faculdade de direito e era noiva de Uchiha Sasuke, um ex-colega ginasial de Neji.

Levantando-se preguiçosamente da cadeira onde estava sentado boa parte da tarde, Neji foi até o quarto 410 novamente.

Bateu na porta e a mesma se abriu, revelando uma Tenten radiante.

"Olá." – Disse ela dando passagem para o médico

"Não devia estar deitada?" – Perguntou Neji com a sobrancelha arqueada e olhando para o joelho da moça

"Eu estou bem e estava precisando esticar as pernas." – Comenta indo sentar-se na cama

A moça então lhe indica com a cabeça o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Neji pega os papéis que estavam ali em cima e os checa.

"Certo. Está ansiosa para amanhã?"

"Não realmente." – Diz Tenten pensativa – "E o senhor?"

"Também não. Vai ser uma cirurgia simples. De fato eu vou estar mais é acompanhando. Um outro médico da minha equipe, um residente, é que vai fazer a cirurgia."

"Ele é bom?"

"Muito, pode confiar nele." – O olhar do Hyuuga transmitia confiança para a paciente – "Sua família vai acompanhar você amanhã?"

"Oh, não. Meus pais moram em outro país e não tenho outros parentes aqui." – Diz Tenten mantendo o sorriso no rosto, apesar de estar adquirindo uma expressão neutra

"E aquele rapaz que estava aqui antes?" – Pediu Neji antes mesmo que controlasse sua língua

"Lee? Ah, ele é meu amigo. Estudávamos juntos." – Comentou sorrindo enquanto olhava as flores que o amigo havia lhe levado – "Duvido que ele venha. Tem que cuidar da academia de artes marciais dele."

"Entendo." – Murmurou sem saber o que dizer

Tenten dirigiu seu olhar então para a televisão que ela mesma havia ligado momentos antes do médico entrar. Estava em um canal de esportes.

"Gosta de esportes?" – Pediu Neji vendo a menina sorrir para a televisão

"Sim." – Respondeu alegre – "Está vendo aquela jogadora de basquete com uma faixa verde na cabeça?"

Neji olhou atentamente para a televisão, até que mostraram mais de perto o time de basquete regional e ele pode ver a moça de faixa verde na cabeça.

"É você." – Exclama com a voz um pouco elevada pela surpresa

"Sim." – Tenten sorri com os olhos brilhando – "Sabe, eu sempre gostei de esportes, de me movimentar, e agora estou aqui sem poder fazer nada."

"Mais alguns dias e você voltará para sua vida nas quadras." – Neji diz colocando a mão no ombro da mulher

Ela agradece a ele com um simples olhar. Neji então se despede e sai do quarto.

"Ela é fantástica." – Exclama baixinho sorrindo

Em geral, seus pacientes ficavam sérios, mal humorados e faziam caretas de dor, reclamando até da cor da tinta que o hospital tem. Aquela garota não. Era sorridente, ativa, estava em movimento, não reclamava e parecia inundar a alma de todos com aquele brilho.

O Dr. Hyuuga se dirigiu então para a sala dos médicos, onde provavelmente sua equipe estaria. Adentrando no local, encontrou todos ali e falou com o residente que ia operar Tenten.

O residente se mostrava confiante apesar de estar ansioso. Sempre tinha medo de errar algo, pois uma vida estava em risco, mas ele era esforçado e bom no que fazia.

Saindo da sala, Neji teve a certeza que Tenten estava em boas mãos.

O jovem médico andava pelos corredores até que uma enfermeira chamou por ele.

"Dr., Tsunade-sama pediu para lhe entregar isso." – Falou a enfermeira entregando um papel

Neji pegou o papel e viu a enfermeira se afastar com aquele coque impecável no cabelo e suas vestes totalmente brancas.

Abrindo o papel, Neji não pode contar uma risada baixa.

"Vá para casa." – Releu o bilhete, dobrou-o e jogou no lixo

Obedecendo a ordem da mulher, Neji se trocou e foi para casa.

Adentrou o apartamento e foi direto tomar um banho no chuveiro. Ao sair foi ver o seu companheiro de apartamento e recebeu vários pios em resposta por estar mais cedo em casa.

Sorrindo, Neji trocou a água do pássaro e colocou mais comida. Vou para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Nada que tinha ali contentava o paladar do Hyuuga. Aborrecido, decidiu ligar para uma pizzaria e pedir duas pizzas de queijo.

Enquanto aguardava as pizzas chegarem, Neji foi escolher um filme para ver. Ele merecia ter uma folga, afinal de contas, já tinha trabalhado bastante e merecia um tempinho só para ele.

A campainha tocou. O jovem médico foi até a porta, pegou a sua comida e pagou o rapaz com espinhas no rosto que havia levado sua fonte de calorias.

Jogou-se no sofá comendo e vendo um filme qualquer, mas seus pensamentos voltavam a cada cinco minutos para o quarto 410. Tinha que admitir que estava ansioso por amanhã.

Aquela mulher o fascinara de uma maneira que ele não entendia direito. Ela era tão cheia de energia que fazia um contraste enorme com aquele hospital O hospital não era o lugar dela ficar, e ele desejava vê-la bem longe de lá. Mas isso não queria dizer exatamente que eu não queria vê-la, apenas não queria ela naquele prédio branco cheio de doenças e histórias tristes.

Quase se assustou quando viu os créditos finais do filme passarem na tela da televisão. Estivera tão entretido com seus pensamentos que esquecera totalmente da televisão.

Desligando o aparelho, deu a última mordida no pedaço de pizza e foi guardar o que não comeu no forno.

Ainda era relativamente cedo, e não estava com sono. Chegou a pensar em ler algum dos seus milhares de livros de medicina, mas sabia que não teria concentração necessária para isso. Optou então por um dos seus melhores passatempos, a academia.

A academia ficava cerca de dois quarteirões do seu apartamento, então foi a pé mesmo. Ela estava aberta, pois costumava fechar de madrugada.

Ignorando os olhares gulosos de três mulheres que andavam na esteira, Neji dirigiu-se até os armários e lá guardou as chaves de seu apartamento e o moletom que estava usando, ficando apenas com uma regata um pouco folgada, de modo que não marcava muito bem o peitoral definido.

Para se aquecer, o jovem médico foi pedalar numa das bicicletas que se encontravam desocupadas. Ajustou a bicicleta para que forçasse mais os músculos, ficando assim mais pesada de se pedalar, mal reparando que os músculos da coxa enrijeceram e aplicava mais força para continuar no mesmo ritmo de antes.

Estava mais preocupado pensando se Tenten também freqüentava uma academia. Sendo uma jogadora de basquete, devia se exercitar diariamente.

Involuntariamente, a imagem da paciente usando uma corsário justa ao corpo e um top minúsculo, com o corpo brilhando de suor em conseqüência do exercício, veio na mente no jovem médico, que quase engasgou com a água que bebia de sua garrafa.

Tossiu discretamente e usou sua toalha para secar a boca. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo de estar imaginando coisas assim. Ele devia ser profissional, mas ao invés disso estava tendo pensamentos inapropriados com uma moça que ia se operar.

Saindo da bicicleta, foi para a área de aparelhos de musculação e começou a levantar e empurrar pesos, forçando seus músculos. Gostava de se manter em forma, e pretendia nunca ficar como o Dr. Keitaro, um velho cirurgião neurológico já calvo pela idade avançada e com uma barriga relativamente grande. Dr. Keitaro sempre ficava arfando quando era chamado em emergências e tinha que subir as escadas do hospital correndo até uma sala cirúrgica. Não tinha muito fôlego e vivia comendo coisas gordurosas, mas era um bom médico e de bom coração, salvo na sala cirúrgica, onde se achava um Deus por ser um dos cirurgiões mais famosos do estado.

Flexionando as pernas e as esticando em seguida, empurrando assim cerca de setenta quilos, Neji começou a sentir as pálpebras pesarem e começarem a se fechar.

Suspirou levando a tolha ao rosto e secando algumas gotículas de suor que insistiam em escorrer pela sua testa.

Como odiava tomar banho fora de sua casa – apesar de tomar no hospital, quando ficava muito tempo por lá – apenas pegou suas chaves e moletom que estavam guardados e seguir para seu apartamento.

Girou a chave e a porta logo abriu, revelando um apartamento escuro e solitário. Uma presença feminina ia ser boa ali.

Deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios quando a água morna tocou suas madeixas e pele, levando todo o suor para o ralo do boxe do banheiro. Neji sabia que teria que descansar muito bem naquela noite para que estivesse bem disposto para a cirurgia de Tenten que ia se suceder de tarde.

A espuma de shampoo escorreu de seus cabelos em direção a seus olhos perolados, e os mesmo ficaram cerrados para não sentir a ardência que aquele contato traria. Neji ficou imaginando que cheiro teria as madeixas castanhas de Tenten. Ele realmente desejou sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela e sentir a textura dos mesmos.

Praguejou por tais pensamentos e enxaguou o cabelo, passando um condicionador em seguida, tentando a todo custo manter sua mente em branco – a cor das paredes do hospital, onde Tenten estava – mas sem muito sucesso.

Terminado o banho e vestido apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama, o jovem médico enfiou-se debaixo de um lençol e fechou os olhos, procurando dormir.

-

-

-

Tenten odiava hospitais. Desde o cheiro até as paredes impecavelmente brancas. Sentia-se deslocada e desprotegida naquele lugar. As paredes pareciam querer sufocá-la, e ela se encolhia na cama, escondendo metade do rosto com o lençol, parecendo uma criança com medo do monstro dentro do armário.

Tateou rapidamente o criado-mudo em busca do controle da televisão, ligando a mesma e colocando em um telejornal qualquer.

Precisava de um pouco de barulho, ela estava ficando nervosa.

Não se importava muito que ia fazer uma cirurgia no dia seguinte, o Dr. Hyuuga lhe transmitia segurança e ela sabia que ia dar tudo certo, mas ela queria sair o mais depressa possível daquele hospital.

Por um instante desejou ter um namorado ou marido, para estar com ela naquele momento, segurando sua mão e dormindo na cadeira dura. Ia ser ao menos uma companhia.

Programou a televisão para desligar depois de quarenta minutos e aumentou um pouco o volume, assim pareceria que tinha alguém com ela, e não se sentiria mais tão sozinha.

Afofou o travesseiro e enterrou a cabeça nele, fechando os olhos com força e torcendo que dormisse em seguida.

O apresentador do telejornal começou a falar sobre a temperatura para o dia seguinte, mas Tenten não escutou por já ter adormecido.


	3. Toque

**Naruto pertence **à Kishimoto-sensei

**Música usada:** "Lithium Flower" de Scott Matthew

**Desculpe a demora**. Agradeço às reviews e aviso que nem sempre posso respondê-las e que não respondo nos capítulos. Obrigada x)

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 3: **Toque

-

-

-

**So matador**

_Tão intocável_  
**So calm**

_Tão serena_  
**So oil on a fire**

_Tão ardente_

**She's so good**

_Ela é demais_

**She's so good**

_Ela é demais_

-

-

-

_O hospital estava no mesmo ritmo de sempre, com algumas enfermeiras correndo pelos corredores, alguns residentes assustados e os familiares de pessoas internadas passeando com copos fumegantes de café nas mãos._

_Todos pareciam muito atarefados e concentrados as suas próprias vidas, alheios ao que acontecia dentro do quarto 410._

_Havia passado apenas um pouco de meio dia, o sol ainda estava quente e entrava pela janela do quarto. Neji tinha ido ver como estava a paciente para depois instruir alguma enfermeira a já deixar Tenten preparada para a cirurgia._

_A jovem, no entanto, não estava nem próxima à janela e nem deitada na cama, mas um barulho no banheiro denunciava que estava lá._

_Pacientemente, Neji sentou-se na cama desfeita e esperou que a jovem saísse para então ver como ela havia passado a noite, se não tinha febre e nem dores._

_Um estalo e a porta abriu-se, revelando uma linda jovem com cabelos castanhos molhados caindo pelos ombros. A pele levemente morena reluzindo à luz do sol por conta de algumas gotinhas de água que ainda se encontravam ali. O corpo esbelto coberto apenas por uma toalha pequena e branca de hospital._

_Caminhando com passos decididos, Tenten se aproximou do doutor e lhe estendeu a mão, sem se preocupar com sua semi nudez._

"_Olá."_

_Neji engoliu em seco ao sentir a pele macia da mão da moça. Só podia ser uma ilusão._

_Tenten umedeceu os lábios com a língua e inclinou a cabeça, observando atentamente o médico a sua frente, de uma maneira muito sensual._

_Dando um risinho abafado diante da reação – ou falta dela – de Neji, Tenten se aproximou ainda mais, sentando-se no colo do médico, com uma perna de cada lado. A pequena tolha revelando ainda mais suas coxas._

_As mãos femininas tocando com suavidade o rosto e os cabelos de Neji, numa carícia gentil e ousada.Os lábios rosados beijando o pescoço masculino. Os seios pressionados contra o tórax definido do médico._

_Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou dos lábios do sempre sério médico, antes dos mesmos serem tomados pelos lábios femininos em um beijo quase faminto. As mãos passeando pelas costas ainda úmidas do banho, desfazendo lentamente o nó da toalha._

_Quando finalmente desfez o nó da toalha branca, o beijo foi interrompido e a jovem saiu do colo do médico, ficando de frente para ele e deixando a toalha escorregar pelo corpo._

_Uma visão inexplicável foi seguida de um som alto e muito chato._

Com um pulo, Neji levantou e desligou o despertador que emitia um som alto indicando já serem 7h e 30min. Passando a mão pelo rosto suado e tirando alguns fios de cabelo, Neji percebeu seu estado e se sentiu um adolescente.

Com certa culpa, foi rápido para o banheiro tomar uma ducha fria para esfriar a cabeça.

Não podia acreditar que teve um sonho daqueles com sua paciente. Com Tenten tinha aquele tipo de sonho, mas com a Madame Tomoeda – uma senhora beirando seus setenta anos e que sempre aparecia no pronto socorro inchada e vermelha, vítima da alergia a morangos – não. Era injusto com suas outras pacientes se não tivesse sonhos assim com elas.

Desligou o chuveiro e já estava melhor. Ele estava mesmo precisando de uma namorada, seus hormônios estavam devera acumulados em seu corpo.

Dirigindo-se para a cozinha, com os pés descalços mesmo, preparou um café bem forte.

Queria chegar logo ao hospital, iria almoçar no seu local de trabalho mesmo, para assim deixar tudo preparado para a cirurgia de Tenten. Ainda tinha que apresentar sua equipe para a moça.

Após escovar os dentes e vestir-se, deu comida para seu fiel companheiro de penas e foi para o hospital.

Passavam poucos minutos das 9h quando Neji adentrou no prédio branco. Entrou pela porta do Pronto Socorro, encontrando ali alguns residentes apavorados diante do enorme movimento logo de manhã. Tinha muitas crianças no colo das mães, provavelmente os pequenos narizes estavam entupidos por culpa de um leve resfriado, mas as mãezinhas corujas queriam ter certeza que não era um problema grave, como um câncer ou pior.

Ouviu ao longe o barulho conhecido – e temido pelos residentes do Pronto Socorro – da sirene da ambulância e uma enfermeira gritou avisando que um homem esfaqueado estava chegando.

Um dos residentes gemeu em frustração e Neji se compadeceu dele, lembrando-se quando era ele que tinha que cuidar daquele Pronto Socorro junto com mais duas enfermeiras e dois residentes.

"Você." – Falou alto o imponente médico indicando o residente que havia gemido – "Vou apenas me trocar e colocar as luvas e ajudo no caso da ambulância enquanto os outros cuidam dos outros pacientes." – Sua voz era autoritária – "Srta Kawabe, deixe um dos quartos vagos, o aparelho de oxigênio deve estar ali juntamente com todos os instrumentos de praxe devidamente esterilizados. E quando ele chegar quero que alguém tire um pouco de sangue e examine para saber qual o seu tipo sanguíneo e peça imediatamente oito litros do mesmo no Banco de Sangue."

A enfermeira de sobrenome Kawabe assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo para preparar tudo.

O som da ambulância estava ainda mais alto, devia estar na mesma quadra do hospital. Neji foi rápido arrumar-se.

Quando voltou foi direto para um dos quartos e lá encontrou o tal homem esfaqueado. Ele ainda estava consciente e o residente lhe fazia algumas perguntas.

"Tem alergia a alguma coisa?" – Perguntou a voz levemente trêmula do residente

"Picadas de abelha." – Respondeu o paciente antes de dar um grito de dor

Neji começou a fazer pressão sobre os ferimentos para ver se o sangue estancava enquanto o residente preparava a agulha e linha para costurar a pele cortada.

"Precisamos cauterizar esse corte." – Diz Neji apontando para um corte próximo a virilha do homem que jorrava muito sangue – "Por sorte não acertou a ramificação da aorta, mas ainda assim é uma veia importante e grande para estar jorrando tanto sangue."

A Srta Kawabe chegou após alguns minutos carregando oito litros de sangue que foram rapidamente aplicados no homem através de uma transfusão.

Felizmente, dentro de vinte minutos o homem estava estabilizado, não gritava mais, mas ainda respirava com a ajuda da máscara de oxigênio. Tanto Neji quanto o residente estavam com suas roupas brancas manchadas de vermelho.

A polícia chegou pouco depois de Neji ter jogado no lixo as luvas ensangüentadas, querendo saber mais detalhes de quem havia sido o agressor.

Neji acabou não descobrindo quem havia feito aquilo com aquele homem, pois foi logo em direção aos elevadores para ir até o quarto 410. Nem se importou de não ter trocado de roupa, trocaria depois.

Após bater no quarto 410, entrou no local encontrando o mesmo vazio. Ouviu um barulho vindo do banheiro e engoliu em seco. Estaria sonhando novamente?

A porta do banheiro abriu e Tenten saiu de lá usando um pijama de calças compridas e uma camiseta de manga curta na cor verde. Estava com a toalha nos cabelos enquanto tentava secá-los.

"Bom di-." – E Tenten não terminou a saudação depois de ter visto as roupas do médico

"Bom dia. Desculpe aparecer assim, sem ter me trocado."

"Ah, tudo bem... Só não me diga que saiu da sala de cirurgia onde tinha um caso parecido com o meu." – E Neji pode notar a aflição na voz feminina

"Não, estava ajudando um residente no Pronto Socorro. Homem esfaqueado." – Neji disse com a voz calma e permitiu-se sorrir quando viu a jovem levar a mão ao peito e suspirar aliviada

"Então, ao que devo a honra de sua visita?" – Perguntou enquanto jogava a toalha em cima da cama e começava a escovar os cabelos

"Vim ver como passou a noite. Teve febre ou alguma dor?"

"Não, nadinha." – Sorriu enquanto tentava desfazer um nó nas madeixas castanhas

"Vou pedir para alguém lhe trazer o almoço daqui a pouco. Será uma refeição leve e após isso não deverá comer ou beber mais nada."

"Tudo bem."

"Mais tarde vou pedir a minha equipe vim aqui para se apresentar."

Tenten limitou-se a sorrir em resposta para o médico enquanto ainda lutava para desfazer o nó de seu cabelo.

"Permita-me."

Neji pegou a escova de cabelo das mãos da moça e delicadamente penteou os cabelos dela até desfazer o nó. Tenten tinha as maçãs do rosto um pouco avermelhadas e um sorriso cálido nos lábios.

"Obrigada, mas não sabia que tinha tanto talento em desfazer nós de cabelo."

"Precisei desenvolver esse talento quando resolvi deixar o cabelo crescer... e quando minha sobrinha pedia para penteá-la." – E Neji sorriu acompanhado de uma risada baixa de Tenten – "Até depois."

Tenten acenou para o médico e viu quando ele fechou a porta. Suspirou antes de se jogar na cama e ficar admirando o teto.

-

-

-

Era 15h e o sol estava batendo diretamente na janela do quarto 410. Tenten estava ocupada olhando pela janela e admirando o dia lindo que estava que nem ouviu a batida na porta.

"Boa tarde." – Exclamou a voz masculina já familiar para a jovem

Voltando o corpo em direção a porta Tenten pode visualizar Neji – com roupas impecavelmente brancas sem nenhuma mancha sequer de sangue – e algumas pessoas de branco que não conhecia.

"Boa tarde." – Cumprimentou Tenten sorrindo para todos ali presentes

"Essa é minha equipe." – E Neji com um gesto mostrou todos que estavam ali – "Terá duas enfermeiras junto com a gente, mas elas não podiam vir agora."

"Oh, não tem problema."

"Esse é o anestesista, Dr. Sohma." – Com um gesto de mão apontou um senhor beirando os 40 anos e de lindos olhos esverdeados – "O residente de quem lhe falei, Dr. Aburame." – E um rapaz misterioso aparentando ser da idade de Tenten a cumprimentou com a cabeça – "E por último mas não menos importando, a instrumentadora cirúrgica, Srta Kin."

Tenten sentiu algo em seu peito e não soube explicar o que era, mas a fazia querer olhar feio para a tal de Kin. Viu o sorriso bonito no rosto jovem emoldurado por cabelos castanho escuros. Observou também algo brilhar no dedo anelar dela e descobriu ser uma aliança. Prendendo a respiração, Tenten permitiu-se sorrir para todas ali e observar melhor a cena.

Muito discretamente, Kin pressionava a perna contra a perna do residente, Shino, e este com o polegar acariciava a mão da jovem. Observando mais atentamente ainda, Tenten notou uma aliança parecida com a de Kin no dedo de Shino.

Suspirou aliviada.

"Algum problema?" – E a voz de quem temia ser o noivo de Kin lhe despertou do transe

"Não, nenhum." – E novamente o sorriso bonito – "Só estou mais tranqüila agora que conheço a todos. Por favor, cuidem bem de mim."

"Pode deixar com a gente." – A voz energética de Kin soou e Tenten sorriu sinceramente para a garota

-

-

-

Odiava ficar deitada enquanto ao seu redor as pessoas estavam em pé. Sentia-se pequena e oprimida. E odiava ainda mais estar com aquela camisola de hospital aberta atrás. Além de estar se sentindo pequena e oprimida, sentia-se exposta também.

Estava deitada na maca a caminho da sala de cirurgia. Antes teria que colocar roupas esterilizadas, e esse processo a deixou aflita, pois sabia que agora não tinha fuga.

Não que ela estivesse com medo, apenas um pouco apreensiva, além de pequena, oprimida e exposta.

Quando finalmente se encontrou na sala de cirurgia, viu o rosto de algumas pessoas coberto por máscaras lhe lançaram olhares encorajadores. Mas nenhum olhar vinha de orbes perolados.

"Desculpe o atraso. Paciente de emergência." – A voz masculina conhecida exclamou alto e apressada

Tenten virou o rosto lentamente na direção da voz e viu Neji em trajes azuis, com uma máscara branca e touca branca. As mãos masculinas para cima enquanto a enfermeira buscava um par de luvas. Os olhos perolados na direção dos orbes castanhos que clamavam por aquele sutil olhar.

"Preparada?" – Perguntou com a voz saindo abafada pela máscara

"Se vocês estão, eu também estou." – E um sorriso perpassou pelos lábios levemente pálidos

Uma máscara de oxigênio foi posta no rosto de Tenten enquanto a mesma ouvia o anestesista de bonitos olhos esverdeados lhe pedir que contasse até dez de trás para frente.

"Dez, nove, oito... se..te...seis..." – A voz mole aos poucos se calou e Tenten entrou em um mundo de sonhos onde corria até aonde os olhos perolados a esperavam


	4. Confortando

**Naruto pertence à** Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada**: "Be Your Girl" - Kawabe Chieko

**Desculpe a demora**, de verdade, a escola anda tomando muito de meu tempo. Obrigada a todos os que leêm e em especial, aos que mandam review.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 4: **Confortando

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kisu no masui kirete itakunaru**

A "anestesia" do seu beijo acaba e a dor volta**  
Anata wa mou kaetchau no?**

Você já vai embora?

-

-

-

Sede. Era como se um deserto estivesse na sua boca.

"Á-água." – Pediu com a voz baixa, fraca e entrecortada

"Já acordou? Que bom." – Uma enfermeira sorridente apareceu no campo de visão de Tenten – "Já lhe dou um pouco de água."

Quando viu a enfermeira se aproximando do leito, Tenten tentou levantar, sentindo uma grande tontura e náusea.

"Não tente se levantar, vai lhe dar tontura e náusea por causa da anestesia."

"_Obrigada por avisar, querida." – _Pensou sarcástica

A mulher vestida de branco levantou a cabeça de Tenten alguns centímetros e lhe deu algumas gotas de água, mal umedecendo a boca seca de Tenten.

"Não pode tomar muita água ainda, espere mais um pouco até o efeito da anestesia passar."

Obediente, Tenten lhe sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos. Ainda sentia tudo girando e a garganta seca, mas a náusea já havia passado. Foi quando lembrou que nem ao menos pediu como havia sido a cirurgia.

Quando ia abrir a boca ouviu a enfermeira se afastando, novos passos e a porta fechando.

Com um pouco de dificuldade voltou a abrir os olhos. Sentia-se um pouco sonolenta ainda.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Muito bem doutor." – E sorriu com os lábios pálidos e um pouco rachadas pela falta de água

"Correu tudo bem na cirurgia. Agora é esperar para ver se vai correr tudo bem na recuperação."

Assentindo com a cabeça, Tenten sentiu vontade de voltar a fechar os olhos, mas não queria dormir ou deixar de ver Neji. Estava feliz que havia sido ele que estava lhe pedindo como estava ao invés de Shino. Não que não confiasse no residente, mas possuía confiança maior no Hyuuga.

"Quanto tempo até eu receber alta?" – Pediu com a voz fraca

"Se tudo correr bem, em cinco dias terá ido para casa e entre duas semanas e um mês poderá voltar para as quadras."

"Que... bom." – Conseguiu dizer enquanto lutava para manter os olhos abertos

"É melhor você dormir, quando acordar os efeitos da anestesia estarão mais amenos e se sentirá melhor." – A voz calma de Neji fez Tenten fechar os olhos

Talvez para encorajar a paciente, Neji colocou sua mão em cima da de Tenten, a apertando levemente. Quando teve certeza que a mulher a sua frente havia adormecido, tirou uma mecha de cabelo castanho que estava caindo sobre os orbes fechados.

Ao sentir o toque, mesmo estando em um mundo de sonhos, Tenten sorriu.

-

-

-

A televisão ligada estava esquecida em um canal de culinária onde mostrava como fazer uma torta de aniversário.

Tenten estava mais preocupada em observar o dia através da janela enquanto bebericava aos poucos a água de um copo que uma enfermeira havia levado. Ainda não podia sorver rapidamente o líquido e nem fazer movimentos bruscos, mas os efeitos da anestesia estavam mais amenos tal como Neji lhe dissera.

Sentia-se inquieta por nem ao menos poder ficar de pé. Havia lhe sido dito que teria que esperar até amanhã para se levantar da cama, e ainda assim, com a ajuda de muletas.

Não podia forçar seu joelho e nem os pontos ali feitos.

Uma batida alta na porta de madeira foi ouvida e quando Tenten virou o rosto para ver quem invadia seu leito calmo, deu de cara com um sorridente Lee.

"Desculpa não vir antes, Tenten-chan." – Começou a dizer o excêntrico rapaz – "Mas meus alunos hoje estavam cheios de fogo da juventude, não podia lhes dizer que a aula teria que ser cancelada."

"Fez bem Lee." – Sorriu docemente para o amigo – "Não é certo desperdiçar o fogo da juventude." – E controlando-se ao máximo, Tenten não caiu na gargalhada

"Mas e como você está?"

"Irritada. Não posso nem ficar de pé ainda. Odeio estar parada." – E com um muxoxo, fez um beicinho emburrado com os lábios rosados

"Ah... Mas você vai poder voltar a jogar logo?"

"Vou." – E sorrindo para o amigo, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos

Ainda sentia o corpo mole e as pálpebras pesadas. Odiava se sentir fraca e sem energias. Ela que era sempre tão energética e falante estava o oposto hoje.

"Tenten-chan, melhor você descansar um pouco. Eu fico aqui até você dormir." – E num gesto quase paternal, Lee segura a mão de Tenten entre as suas

"Obrigada Lee. Eu até diria que não precisa, mas eu quero que fique aqui." – Tenten confessou sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas – "Me conta como foi o seu dia até eu pegar no sono."

"Claro." – Sorriu radiante quase ofuscando Tenten com o brilho de seus dentes brancos – "Hoje eu acordei tão bem disposto que prometi a mim mesmo que ia conseguir dar trezentas voltas no quarteirão, e se não conseguisse, ia ter que fazer quinhentas flexões, mas então..."

E Lee continuou a falar mesmo Tenten já tendo dormido.

-

-

-

"Ela deve estar dormindo, não vou incomodá-la." – E com brusquidão senta-se na poltrona da sala dos médicos – "Mas enfermeiras não são muito confiáveis. E se ela estiver com febre?" – Com um pulo o jovem médico fica em pé – "Ela estava ótima na última meia hora, não deve ter mudado muita coisa." – E novamente atira-se à poltrona

Neji agradecia por estar sozinho na sala dos médicos, caso contrário, já o teriam encaminhado para área psiquiátrica do hospital.

Mas o jovem homem sentia-se inquieto e com vontade de ver sua paciente. Tenten lhe ocupava cada pensamento e todo o pensamento levava a Tenten.

Ele nunca fora de se preocupar demasiado com os pacientes. Claro que se preocupava com a saúde de todos os pacientes, mas em geral esquecia até o nome deles e os lembrava como: o Sr. Infarto, a Sra. Falência dos Rins e assim por diante.

Mas Tenten não, ela era diferente. Ele lembrava do nome dela, do seu rosto, da sua voz, do seu sorriso e do cheiro e textura de seus cabelos.

"Doutor Hyuuga." – A voz autoritária de uma enfermeira chefe foi ouvida na sala – "Precisam da sua ajuda na sala cirúrgica 3. O paciente foi esfaqueado e a pressão arterial dele não está subindo."

"Já estou indo."

E sem demoras o médico saiu correndo pelos corredores e sem nem esperar o elevador, subiu correndo as escadas e foi se esterilizar para ajudar no caso.

Ao menos assim sua mente parava de pensar nos olhos castanhos de Tenten e concentrava-se no vermelho sangue que tingia o chão da sala cirúrgica, nos olhares já cansados e desesperados dos médicos e no som estridente dos monitores indicando que o batimento cardíaco estava muito baixo.

"Ao trabalho." – Pensou Neji antes de sujar as luvas brancas com o sangue do paciente, em uma massagem cardíaca de peito aberto

-

-

-

Sentia-se inútil. O que tinha feito de errado mesmo? Tinha literalmente a vida e coração do paciente nas mãos, e era como se tivesse jogado fora.

O som estridente e constante da máquina indicando que não habitava mais vida daquele corpo coberto de sangue não saia de sua mente.

As enfermeiras diziam 'Era a hora dele', os médicos suspiravam e retrucavam 'Ele demorou demais para chegar no hospital, perdeu muito sangue'. Mas Neji apenas conseguia ouvir o paciente dizendo que era a culpa dele.

Ele, Hyuuga Neji, foi incapaz de salvar a vida de um homem.

Mais pessoas já haviam morrido nas mãos do médico, mas ele não conseguia se conformar com isso, não conseguia aceitar. O dever dele era salvar as pessoas custe o que custasse.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e frustrado permitiu-se suspirar. Estava sentado no meio da escada de saída de fogo, ninguém usava aquelas escadas, então podia aproveitar e repassar tudo o que fez na sala cirúrgica para achar o seu erro sem ser interrompido.

Um ruído de porta abrindo foi ouvido e Neji já imaginava quem seria pelo barulho de um salto alto em contato com o concreto.

"Eu soube do que aconteceu." – A voz de Tsunade saiu maternal e baixa – "Neji, por você estar nesse estado eu sei que continua sendo um bom médico."

"Ele precisava de mim, e eu o deixei morrer." – Neji falou com a voz baixa

Apesar de manter uma aparência séria e por vezes frio e calculista, Neji não podia esconder o quão arrasado se sentia, afinal de contas, ele era humano.

"Você não o deixou morrer. Você fez tudo o que podia, mas lembre-se, você não é Deus e não pode fazer milagres." – Com um tapinha solidário no ombro de Neji, Tsunade volta a deixá-lo sozinho

Neji sabia que ficar sentado ali não ia trazer aquele homem de volta a vida. Resignado, levantou-se e foi para um local que com toda a certeza ia lhe trazer um pouco de alegria e paz.

-

-

-

Acordou e viu que Lee não estava mais ali. Suspirou e foi fazer sua higiene pessoal. Sabia que o amigo não podia passar a noite no hospital, mas era estranho a sensação de dormir com alguém perto e acordar sozinha.

Quando saiu do banheiro encontrou uma bandeja de café da manhã com uma aparência apetitosa.

"Depois dizem que comida de hospital é ruim." – Disse entre uma mordida de bolo e um gole de café

Por não estar doente e sim, ter feito uma cirurgia, tinha dieta livre, o que significava bolachas, bolos, sucos e comida bem temperada.

Quando deu a última mordida no bolo, uma batida na porta foi ouvida antes da mesma se abrir.

Tenten quase se engasgou quando visualizou o bonito e cansado semblante de Neji.

Com a ajuda de um gole de café, engoliu o bolo e fez um sinal para o médico sentar-se.

"O que aconteceu?" – Pediu enquanto tocava a mão masculina visto que o médico não ia falar nada

"Eu matei um homem." – E mesmo o rosto estando sério, Tenten pode visualizar a decepção nos olhos perolados

"Como?"

"Ele foi esfaqueado... Me chamaram para ajudar, mas ele morreu. Eu fiz massagem com peito aberto, o coração dele estava nas minhas mãos, mas eu não consegui faze-lo voltar a bater." – Disse levando a mão livre até o rosto e apoiando a testa na mesma

"Você é um bom médico."

Quando Neji levantou o olhar para a moça, pode visualizar o bonito sorriso dela.

"Não sou." – Retrucou áspero

"É sim, você ainda se importa com os pacientes, mesmo com os que conviveu alguns minutos." – E apertou mais forte a mão masculina – "Além do mais, se não fosse um bom médico eu não o teria deixado chegar perto de mim."

E algo raro de acontecer foi visto. Neji sorriu, um sorriso sincero e agradecido. Tenten parecia ter o dom de mudar o humor de Neji em questão de segundos.

"Não deve ter comido nada, não é verdade? Vamos, tome café comigo, eles sempre põe bastante comida mesmo." – E acompanhado do sorriso bonito, um rubor nas maçãs do rosto foi visto


	5. Pensando em você

**Naruto pertence **à Kishimoto-sensei (o verdadeiro assassino do Itachi uú)

**Música usada:** "Fall In You" de Yuki Kimura

**Desculpem a demora**, sinto muito mesmo... mas a escola está sugando todo o meu tempo e até a minha vontade de escrever. Espero que apreciem o capítulo e deixem review's x)

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 5: **Pensando em você

-

-

-

**Ashi wo katameteru kuroi BUUTSU no saki  
Ketta ishi koro wa nani wo kimeru**

_Você calça seus pés em sapatos negros  
E chuta as pedras próximas a você numa indecisão_

**Shiroku kasumeteru kizu ni itamanai  
ANATA ja nakereba tsuyoki de iru**

_Faixas brancas cobrem os ferimentos que não mais doem  
Quando você não é você, tudo fica tão agressivo_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Prontinho, água fresca e comida."

Recebeu um pio de agradecimento antes da pequena ave começar a beber água e depois comer.

Indo para a cozinha para atender o pedido do seu estômago, Neji não pode evitar comparar a sua janta com o café da manhã.

No café da manhã teve a agradável companhia de Tenten, enquanto que na janta a única companhia que tinha era o som da ave descascando sementes de girassol.

Tinha que admitir que a morena era uma ótima companhia, ela até mesmo soube levantar o animo dele após ter perdido um paciente.

Sentia um aperto no peito de pensar que talvez pudesse ter perdido Tenten na sala de cirurgia também.

"Ela está bem." – Disse alto enquanto colocava a xícara de café com força na mesa, fazendo respingar café na toalha de mesa branca – "E ela é sua paciente, isso não é ético."

Mas por mais que se forçasse a pensar nisso, não conseguia reprimir a atração e encanto que sentia pela jovem jogadora de basquete.

-

-

-

"Não deveria ter tentado se levantar sem as muletas." – Recriminava brincalhona uma enfermeira

"Achei que não teria problemas, desculpe." – Pedia com as bochechas rubras e fazendo beicinho

Tenten estava sentada na cama enquanto a enfermeira limpava a pele de seu joelho das pequenas gotículas avermelhadas que escaparam por um ponto aberto, resultado da tentativa de caminhar normalmente de Tenten.

Sentia-se incomodada de não poder caminhar e ainda estar causando problemas para as enfermeiras, por mais que as mesmas diziam que não se importavam.

"Estava tentando ir aonde?" – Pediu a sorridente enfermeira antes de colocar uma gaze em cima dos pontos no joelho de Tenten

"Banheiro, preciso tomar um banho."

"Quer que alguma enfermeira lhe ajude no banho?"

"Não, obrigada." – Respondeu rápido demais, e por isso, sorriu em seguida – _"Desculpe querida, mas não é todo mundo que vê esse corpinho."_ – Pensou

"Bom, eu vou colocar uma cadeira de plástico dentro do boxe, assim você apóia essa perna ali e não força. Não queremos que esses pontos abram novamente, não é?"

"Tem razão, obrigada."

Mesmo que Tenten tenha recusado, a enfermeira sorridente lhe auxiliou com as muletas até o banheiro para só depois deixar o quarto dizendo que voltava mais tarde para trocar os curativos.

Com um suspiro de alívio por estar sozinha, a jovem despiu-se do pijama que usava e ligou o chuveiro, cuidando para apoiar a perna na cadeira.

Não lembrava de ter tomado um banho tão ruim e incomodo como aquele em toda a sua vida. Simplesmente não conseguia se acertar com aquela cadeira.

"Vão ser longos dias." – Deixou escapar pelos lábios molhados antes de sentar na cadeira para descansar a perna boa enquanto lavava os cabelos

-

-

-

Olhava ansiosa de um médico para outro, esperando o veredicto que ia decidir sobre o futuro de seu joelho.

"Ela se recuperou mais rápido do que esperávamos." – Sentenciou sério o jovem Hyuuga – "É uma ótima paciente." – E dirigiu um sorriso galante para a paciente que ruborizou

"Poderemos iniciar a fisioterapia amanhã mesmo. Os pontos estão cicatrizando bem, acho que não haverá perigo de arrebentarem." – Disse o fisioterapeuta alheio a sorrisos, rubores e corações acelerados – "Eu venho vê-la amanhã senhorita."

"Até amanhã." – Acenou sorrindo vendo o médico se afastar e fechar a porta – "Que bom que estou me recuperando tão rápido assim."

"Rápido até demais." – A voz masculina soou pouco mais alta que um sussurro, que foi ouvido por Tenten

"Isso é ruim?" – E semblante preocupado fez Neji relaxar suas feições

"Não, é ótimo. Aparentemente vai receber alta daqui dois dias."

"Uau, você havia previsto que eu ficaria cinco dias de molho no hospital, mas aparentemente serão apenas quatro."

Como resposta, Neji apenas sorriu – algo que se tornara freqüente nos últimos dois dias – e deu uma rápida piscadela para Tenten antes de sair do quarto.

Tenten sentiu-se uma adolescente ao visualizar a piscadela que o bonito médico lhe lançara. Podia sentir os pêlos da nuca eriçados e o coração pulsando fortemente. As bochechas começavam a pinicar, isso queria dizer apenas uma coisa, estava corada.

Na ânsia de falar com alguém resolveu ligar para uma grande amiga, cuja amizade começara no colégio, com quem não falava algumas semanas.

Discando rapidamente os números da amiga em seu celular, rezou para ela não estar em sala de aula.

"Alô? Tenten-chan?" – Soou uma voz timidamente doce no outro lado da linha

"Hinata! Estava em sala de aula?" – Pede com culpa antecipada na voz

"Não, é hora do intervalo. E obrigada por ligar, me tirou de uma conversa constrangedora com as outras professoras." – Confessou baixinho e dando um risinho discreto

"Ainda tão tímida." – Comentou rindo – "E como você está? E Naruto e a linda Yuiko?"

"Todos muito bem, obrigado. Você andou sumida Tenten-chan." – A voz doce tinha um timbre que denunciava a preocupação

"Ah, é que tive que fazer uma cirurgia." – E diante de um gritinho da amiga, prosseguiu – "Lembra que meu joelho estava incomodando? Pois é, era um tumor. Já fiz a cirurgia e amanhã começo a fisioterapia."

"Por que não avisou antes? Hoje mesmo irei de visitar. Em que hospital está?"

"Não precisa. Sabe que odeio que os outros me vejam debilitada, até mesmo você Hinata-chan. E daqui dois dias já devo sair do hospital. Não poderei nem mesmo voltar a ver o médico bonitão que está cuidando de mim." – Na última frase usou um tom choroso que lhe rendeu, juntamente a Hinata, uma risada

"Quando sair do hospital então, faço questão que venha jantar aqui em casa." – Um som estridente foi ouvido após a frase de Hinata – "Acabou o intervalo, tenho que ir dar aula agora. No jantar me contará do médico bonitão."

"Certo. Boa sorte com os pestinhas. Beijos."

Desligou o telefone sentindo-se mais leve e contente. Jantar na casa de Hinata ia ser ótimo. O marido da amiga sempre a fazia dar boas risadas e Yuiko era uma das únicas crianças que Tenten gostava.

Com um sorriso no rosto, jogou o tronco para trás deitando pesadamente na cama e espalhando madeixas castanhas pelo travesseiro de fronhas brancas.

-

-

-

"Por hoje está bom." – Sentenciou o fisioterapeuta desligando a banheira de hidromassagem

"Ah, estava tão bom. Pena que só minha perna tem a chance de ficar ai dentro." – Reclamou brincalhona enquanto retirava a perna de dentro da água e secava a mesma

"Amanhã na mesma hora." – Sorriu enquanto passava as muletas para a nova paciente

"Obrigada e até amanhã." – Sorriu enquanto, com a ajuda das muletas, voltava para a ala do hospital onde ficava seu quarto

Optando por usar o elevador ao invés das escadas, mesmo que tivesse que subir apenas um andar, apertou o botão que chamada a máquina e aguardou.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, revelou uma sorridente Kin e um Shino sério segurando a mão da moça. Assim que os dois a viram, soltaram as mãos.

"Não queria incomodar." – Desculpou-se Tenten com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas

"Por favor, não conte a ninguém." – Pediu Kin enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha para Shino

"Não permitem relacionamento entre médicos do mesmo hospital?" – O espanto na voz de Tenten era evidente

"Permitem, mas Neji-san diz que demonstrações de afeto aqui dentro podem afetar o meu desempenho profissional e o de Shino." – Finalizou fazendo uma cara emburrada que arrancou risos da paciente

Com a mão fez um gesto que lembrava estar fechando um zíper na boca e sorriu para o casal. Quando o elevador parou, antes que Tenten pudesse sair, ouviu Kin murmurar ainda emburrado um "Neji-san é um frígido".

Segurando o riso, Tenten seguiu até seu quarto, mas foi só fechar a porta de número 410 que o riso preso foi solto.

A morena não conseguia ver o médico que cuidava de si como um frígido.

"Não aquele bonitão." – Se pegou dizendo entre risadas

Batidas na porta a fizeram controlar o riso e dizer um 'entre' abafado.

"Está tudo bem? Está com o rosto vermelho." – E o 'Sr. Frígido' mais do que depressa colocou a mão forte na testa de Tenten, sentindo a temperatura dela

"Estou bem, acabei de voltar da fisioterapia, estou ansiosa para voltar a andar."

Sentindo o toque da mão de Neji em sua testa, Tenten teve vontade de gritar que de frígido o médico bonitão não tinha nada. Mas controlou seu impulso e apenas afastou a mão do médico e foi sentar-se na cama.

"Vai com calma, se tentar andar agora pode prejudicar sua recuperação." – Advertiu enquanto analisava a prancheta com dados de Tenten que ficava presa nos pés da cama dela

"Pode deixar." – E sorriu sem graça – "Você precisa de alguma coisa? É que eu queria ir tomar um banho."

"Não, só vim ver como havia sido a fisioterapia." – Devolvendo a prancheta para o local de sempre, ajeitou o jaleco antes de voltar a falar – "Precisa de ajuda no banho?" – Vendo os olhos arregalados de Tenten, tratou de arrumar a frase – "Posso chamar alguma enfermeira para ajuda-la?" – E a pose séria não permitiu transparecer a vontade dele mesmo ajuda-la no que fosse necessário

"Não precisa, obrigada." – E o rubor só tomou conta de sua face quando o médico já havia voltado a deixá-la sozinha naquele quarto – "Céus, minha pele parece brasa de tão quente. O que deu em mim?"

Tenten sabia que sentia atração pelo médico, mas não sabia que era tanta. Sentiu-se frustrada por estar em um estado tão vulnerável perto de alguém tão bonito. Se pudesse, poderia seguir os conselhos de algumas amigas e vestir uma mini saia com uma blusa vermelha cujo decote ia até quase o umbigo.

"Quero parecer atraente e não desesperada." – Disse baixinho rindo de seus próprios pensamentos que de mini saia e blusa vermelha foram para um corpete acompanhado de um chicote combinando com algemas

Após o banho, tentava em vão desmanchar alguns nós que as madeixas castanhas haviam formado. Por um segundo o impulso de apertar a campainha que chamava as enfermeiras a fez mover a mão em direção ao pequeno interruptor. Mas o bom senso foi maior.

"O que direi a elas? Por favor, chamem o doutor Hyuuga. É uma emergência, preciso das mãos deles para desfazer o nó de meus cabelos e satisfazer meu corpo." – Com uma risada forçada puxou a escova de cabelos e finalmente desatou o nó – "Que patética... se iludindo por um médico desses."

Ignorando a possível gripe que adquiriria ao deitar-se com os cabelos molhados, Tenten procurou dormir para assim não ter que pensar em sua fracassada vida amorosa e no médico bonitão que habitava seus pensamentos e começava a invadir seu coração.

-

-

-

Tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando o telefone ao seu lado começou a tocar. Com brusquidão pegou o aparelho.

"O que quer?" – Praticamente rosnou no telefone, esquecendo-se da imagem séria que deveria representar

Ouviu um gritinho abafado do outro lado da linha e uma voz gentil gaguejando um pedido de desculpas.

"Desculpe Hinata-sama, não sabia que era você." – Passando a mão pelos cabelos soltos Neji viu que não era nem dez da noite ainda

"Não queria incomodar, mas Yuiko insistiu que eu o convidasse ainda hoje para jantar aqui em casa."

"Quando?" – A voz masculina transmitia certo sono

Neji estava começando a se desacostumar a ficar sem umas boas horas de sono. Tsunade estava cada vez mais em cima dele, o obrigando a descansar e se alimentar direito. Segunda a bela mulher, essa era a vantagem de ser um bom médico: uma possível vida social junto com a profissional.

"Depois de amanhã pode ser? É que para amanhã Naruto-kun me pediu para não arrumar compromissos, ele está até tentando arrumar uma babá para Yuiko." – Mesmo Hinata estando quilômetros longe de Neji, pela voz da prima o rapaz sabia que ela devia estar corada de vergonha e ansiedade

"Aproveite a noite com seu marido." – E mesmo tendo ciúmes da prima, sentia-se feliz pelo marido da mesma a valorizar e sempre querer agradá-la – "Eu posso cuidar de Yuiko. Vou ter que ficar até mais tarde no hospital amanhã, mas passo na sua casa para busca-la e ela dorme aqui em casa."

"Oh, você faria isso por nós Neji-nii-san? Muito obrigado." – A doçura na voz feminina era cativante

"Certo, até amanhã." – E só esperou o 'boa noite' da prima para desligar o telefone e tentar dormir um pouco

Ia ser bom ele estar bem descansado tanto para o trabalho de amanhã quanto para a sobrinha. A pequena Yuiko possuía mais energia do que aparentava, e Neji como bom tio que era adorava brincar com a menina.

Os pensamentos do médico mudaram da sobrinha para a paciente, imaginando o quão bom seria ter filhos com ela. Iam ser crianças bonitas e sorridentes se puxassem à mãe e Yuiko finalmente teria a companhia infantil que tanto desejava.


	6. Querido Titio, Adorável Estranha

**Naruto não me **pertence e sim à Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada:** "O teu olhar" - Strike

**Obrigada pelas** review's. Próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco. Boa Leitura.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 6:** Querido Titio, Adorável Estranha

-

-

-

O teu olhar no meu olhar estremece faz efeito,  
E tudo acontece se for daquele jeito

(...)Se não te tenho aqui, quase tudo se desfaz  
Só de ver você sorrir meu mundo fica em paz

-

-

-

A campanhia soou às 19h exatas. Um grito infantil foi ouvido de dentro da casa antes que a porta fosse aberta.

"Entre tio Neji." – A pequena menina sorriu dando espaço para o homem entrar

"Você devia perguntar antes de abrir a porta 'quem é?'." – Repreendeu Neji

"Mas eu sabia que era o tio, estava na janela cuidando." – O sorriso meigo faltando um dentinho cativou Neji a ponto dele sorrir de volta

Não demorou muito e a figura bonita da jovem Hyuuga se fez presente na sala. Hinata estava muito elegante em um vestido preto que modelava o corpo. Em uma mão trazia uma bolsa que combinava com o seu visual, e na outra uma mochila não muito grande.

"Olá Neji-nii-san. Muito obrigado por cuidar da Yuiko. Aqui estão algumas coisas dela."

"Mamãe, você colocou minha raposinha ai?" – Com curiosidade, a menina apalpava a mochila tentando sentir sua pelúcia favorita

"Kyuubi está em cima do sofá querida." – A mulher sorriu vendo a criança correr em busca de sua pelúcia – "Ela não consegue dormir sem a raposa de pelúcia que Naruto deu à ela." – Confidenciou ao primo que apenas balançou a cabeça em compreensão

"Podemos ir?" – A voz infantil se dirigiu a Neji, mas os olhos iam do tio para a mãe

"Antes de me dar um beijo?"

Yuiko soltou um gritinho alegre e correu em direção ao pai, que tentava arrumar os fios loiros rebeldes.

Pegando a criança no colo, Naruto depositou um beijo em cada bochecha da menina e a largou no chão, recomendando ter cuidado e modos para não incomodar o tio.

Quando os pezinhos tocaram o solo, foi à vez de Hinata se despedir da filha, fazendo as mesmas recomendações que Naruto já havia feito.

"Trago ela de volta amanhã depois do almoço." – Disse Neji enquanto pegava a mochila da menina com uma mão e com a outra segurava a mão delicada da sobrinha

Com um último aceno, tio e sobrinha entraram no carro e foram em direção ao hospital, onde Neji ainda tinha coisas a fazer.

-

-

-

"Que bonitinha."

Era a décima enfermeira que se encantava com Yuiko. Neji ainda tinha que visitar alguns pacientes e a criança o seguia como uma sombra, arrancando sorrisos da equipe do hospital e dos doentes.

"Pequena, eu tenho que ir até a UTI e lá você não pode entrar, então me espera aqui, está bem?" – A voz calma, porém séria de Neji fez com que a sobrinha sorriso e balançasse afirmamente a cabeça

Neji foi caminhando em direção a UTI e por duas vezes voltou a cabeça para trás podendo visualizar a sobrinha que lhe sorria e acenava com a pequena mão.

Permitir que a criança fosse junta em determinados quartos era aceitável, pois os pacientes não estavam tão maus assim, mas nunca poderia permitir que a criança fosse até a UTI e ficasse cara-a-cara com a morte personificada em pessoas que já não respiravam, se alimentam ou pensavam por si próprias.

Soltou um suspiro exasperado por não ter motivos de ir ver Tenten novamente. Queria ver a bela morena, mas não tinha motivos de ir ao quarto dela e não queria ficar muito tempo no hospital por causa de Yuiko.

"E amanhã ela recebe alta." – Permitiu-se murmurar no silêncio sepulcral da UTI que apenas tinha como ruídos o som dos aparelhos indicando um vestígio de vida nos corpos

-

-

-

Olhava de um lado para o outro impaciente. O tio estava demorando na opinião da menina que não queria ter de ficar parada, mas ficava por obediência.

Um som no corredor lhe chamou a atenção, e pensou que poderia ser seu tio ou alguma das simpáticas moças de branco, mas estava enganada.

Um senhor de idade girava lentamente as rodas da sua cadeira na tentativa de se locomover. Quando viu a sua frente à pequena menina, sorriu dócil como um avô faria quando visse o neto. Mas talvez pelo medo de um estranho ou pelo estranho estar coberto de machas – fruto de uma dengue hemorrágica em estado avançado, mas com tratamento em andamento – a criança soltou um gritinho abafado e lágrimas formaram em seus olhos azuis.

Quando conseguiu dominar o tremor em suas pernas, Yuiko se pôs a correr esquecendo a ordem que seu tio lhe havia dado. A criança não sabe quanto correu, mas quando parou para descansar pode ouvir uma voz arrastada e o som de uma cadeira de rodas. Virando o rosto, viu no final do corredor o gentil velhinho lhe olhando com um olhar preocupado.

Ainda com medo, Yuiko abriu uma porta qualquer e a fechou em seguida, escorando o corpinho frágil contra a madeira, como se pudesse trancar a passagem de qualquer um.

Quando se achou segura, afastou-se da porta e olhou ao redor tentando adivinhar onde estava.

Era um quarto como os outros que havia visto minutos antes e estava ocupado assim como os outros. De cima da cama uma mulher lhe lançava um olhar curioso e um sorriso bondoso.

"Tudo bom?" – Perguntou a mulher num tom de voz baixo e gentil, havia percebido que a menina estava assustada e não queria lhe dar mais sustos ainda

"Acho que sim."

"Qual seu nome?"

"Yuiko, e o seu moça?" – A menina foi perdendo o medo aos poucos e se aproximando da cama da paciente

"Tenten." – A morena sorriu para a criança que lhe retribuiu – "Nome bonito o seu. Está perdida Yuiko?"

"Mais ou menos. Estava com meu tio, mas ele me mandou esperar." – Confessou a menina observando as feições de Tenten – "Yuiko estava esperando onde titio mandou, mas um senhor assustador veio atrás de mim, então corri e me escondi."

"Seu tio deve estar lhe procurando meu anjo." – Tenten sentou-se melhor da cama – "O homem assustador deve ter ido embora. Eu não posso lhe acompanhar até seu tio pois me pediram para não andar mais por hoje." – Confessou apontando para o joelho que possuía um pequeno curativo – "Mas façamos assim, abra a porta e olhe para fora, se o homem assustador estiver ali, você fica aqui e eu te protejo."

"Certo." – Sem protestar contra a idéia de uma moça estranha, Yuiko obedeceu

Abrindo vagarosamente a porta, a menina espiou para os dois lados e então voltou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

"Não tem ninguém. Vou atrás do meu tio, obrigada Tenten-nee-san." – Em uma reverencia, Yuiko agradeceu e sorriu

"Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira para lhe acompanhar?"

"Não precisa. Até mais e melhoras."

Fechando a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Yuiko correu pelo caminho que havia feito tentando chegar o mais rápido possível onde estava antes. Porém, por mais que tentava, não lembrava de que direção havia vindo depois de ter dobrado no corredor onde o quarto de Tenten estava.

Um ruído que não soube identificar veio de seu lado direito, e sem nem olhar para o lado, Yuiko correu na direção contrária.

Cansada de correr, a pequena agachou-se no chão junto a parede e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto arfava em busca de ar.

O pânico tomou o corpo infantil quando ouviu um barulho de passos apressados vindo em sua direção e desejou com todo o seu ser ter seus pais, tio ou a moça simpática ali consigo.

Os passos estavam mais próximos até que cessaram e duas mãos fortes a agarraram sem força pelos ombros e a puxaram para um abraço.

"Estava preocupado. Eu disse para não sair de onde estava." – Repreendeu Neji enquanto ainda se mantinha abraçado a sobrinha

"Tio Neji." – Exclamou Yuiko levantando o rosto e visualizando os olhos perolados questionadores do tio – "Estava com tanto medo. Senhor assustador estava atrás de Yuiko." – Lágrimas começavam a escorrer dos olhos azuis

"Senhor assustador?"

"Sim, era um senhor em uma cadeira que tinha rodas e ele tinha umas manchas no corpo e os olhos meio vermelhos. Yuiko fugiu dele e se escondeu, mas quando tentou voltar onde tio me esperava, não encontrou o lugar."

Afagando os cabelos da sobrinha e levantando-se com ela no colo, Neji começou a pensar em quem teria assustado tanto a menina. Pensou durante algum tempo até lembrar-se que naquele andar havia um senhor de idade com dengue hemorrágica. O pobre senhor mal recebia visitas e estava sempre contando sobre como seus netos e netas eram lindos. De certo confundiu Yuiko com uma de suas netas.

"Já passou. Vem, vamos para casa comer bolo de chocolate."

"Ta." – Secando as últimas lágrimas a menina sorriu ante a idéia de comer bolo de chocolate

-

-

-

"Já escovou os dentes?" – A voz masculina soou alta para que da sala a sobrinha pudesse escutar

"Já sim titio." – Respondeu a menina antes de desligar a televisão

Neji estava terminando de arrumar sua cama e colocar uma fronha em mais um travesseiro. Yuiko havia pedido para dormir junto do tio, pois ainda estava com medo do pobre senhor do hospital.

Como o Hyuuga não sabia dizer não para pedidos como esse da sobrinha, aceitou se bom grado.

"Kyuubi-kun pode dormir junto? Ele fica com medo quando não está comigo." – Pediu a menina com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas

"Claro, não queremos que ele fique com medo." – Sorriu o homem colocando a pelúcia em cima da cama

Sorrindo, Yuiko pulou na cama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, abraçando a pelúcia.

"Titio, conta uma história?"

Neji sorriu e buscou na memória alguma história infantil. Mas apenas fragmentos lhe vinham a mente. Optou por juntar o que lembrava dos contos de fadas com alguma criação de sua mente, tudo para não desapontar a menina que começava a bocejar.

"Conhece a história de um lindo e distante reino onde mora uma linda princesa chamada Yuiko?" – Um sorriso perpassou os lábios finos de Neji enquanto observava a sobrinha dar uma gostosa risada e dizer que 'não'

Respirando fundo, Neji usou toda a sua criatividade para contar uma história enquanto acariciava os cabelos da sobrinha – gesto esse que a deixava mais sonolenta – que bocejava e sorria contente com o que ouvia.

-

-

-

Acordou quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez. Rapidamente tirou o aparelho do gancho e levou até o ouvido, falando um uma voz baixa e rouca para não acordar a sobrinha.

"Neji, desculpe lhe acordar." – Disse uma voz feminina sem mostrar um pingo de arrependimento

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não." – Disse calmamente Tsunade, voltando a falar quando notou a intenção de Neji de lhe xingar – "Por isso mesmo liguei. Soube que está cuidando da sua sobrinha, então passa o dia com ela."

"Preciso assinar algumas altas hoje." – Retrucou notando a sobrinha se mexer na cama

"Então venha apenas no final da tarde." – E sem demoras, desligou o telefone

Neji ainda ficou alguns segundos com o aparelho no ouvido até notar que Tsunade havia desligado. Saindo da cama e puxando as cobertas para cobrir melhor Yuiko, Neji foi até o banheiro tomar um banho revigorante.

De certo modo estava feliz que pudesse passar algum tempo com a sobrinha. Apesar de não admitir publicamente, o jovem médico gostava de crianças, em especial a sua sobrinha, e sonhava com o dia em que teria seus próprios filhos.

Saindo do banho foi para a cozinha preparar panquecas para a sobrinha.

Estava colocando a última panqueca no prato quando ouve passos miúdos se aproximando de si. Ao virar o tronco na direção da pessoa que entrava na cozinha, deparou-se com a figura sonolenta da sobrinha que ainda coçava os olhinhos e bocejava.

"Bom dia titio."

"Bom dia." – Respondeu voltando sua atenção para a mesa de café da manhã que preparava – "Já lavou o rosto?"

"Sim." – Respondeu alegremente enquanto tentava ver o que tinha em cima da mesa

"Ótimo, então sente-se para tomar o desjejum."

-

-

-

"Obrigado por cuidar dela Neji." – Falava Naruto enquanto afagava o cabelo da filha – "Ela deu muito trabalho?"

"Nenhum." – E sorriu para a pequena Yuiko – "Quando precisarem, posso cuidar dela novamente."

"Obrigado mesmo Neji. Ah, e venha jantar conosco hoje. Hinata vai ficar muito feliz e eu também."

"Yuiko também." – Disse a pequena sorrindo para o tio

"Virei sim, obrigado pelo convite."

Despediu-se dos parentes e foi para o hospital assinar as altas necessárias. Assinou todas as que precisavam, deixando por último a de Tenten. Algo lhe dizia que se deixasse à bonita jogadora de basquete ir para casa, nunca mais a veria. Uma batida no quarto 410 foi prontamente respondida com a morena abrindo a porta.

"Boas notícias eu espero." – Sorriu para o médico dando-lhe espaço para passar

Neji teve vontade de dizer que não, mas conteve-se e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Tenten sorriu animada e olhou para as suas coisas já organizadas em cima da cama.

"Mas antes de você ir embora, deixe-me ver se está cicatrizando bem."

Neji sabia que estava cicatrizando bem, as enfermeiras o mantinham informado. Mas ele queria, ele precisava de uma desculpa para estar mais próximo da morena. Para tocá-la.

Tenten sentiu um arrepio quando Neji tocou no seu joelho, desfazendo o curativo, roçando sem querer os dedos na sua coxa.

Após dar uma boa olhada, limpar e fazer novamente um curativo, Neji despediu-se de Tenten, sentindo um aperto em seu peito. Pensou em pedir o telefone dela, mas isso seria extremamente antiético.

Decidiu ir para casa se arrumar para o jantar da prima. Ainda tinham algumas horas até o jantar, mas ele precisava de um banho frio depois de tocar na perna torneada de Tenten.

-

-

-

Bonito. Era assim que Neji estava. Ele era bonito, mas hoje estava ainda mais, sem aquele ar tão frio, vestindo roupas mais confortáveis.

Tocou a campainha e sorriu ao ouvir a voz infantil questionar quem era. Respondendo a pergunta, a porta foi aberta e pode ver Yuiko que dar um rápido abraço e sair gritando para a cozinha algo como "Titio chegou".

"Neji, que bom que veio." – Hinata lhe cumprimentou alegre e o puxou pela mão – "Hoje temos mais alguém para o jantar, permita-me que lhe apresente." – Com a mão livre, fez um gesto vago indicando a outra pessoa convidada

Neji arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante que o copo que a pessoa segurava caísse no chão, mas sem quebrar.

"Você." – Duas vozes soaram juntas


	7. Call Me

**Naruto não me pertence **e sim à Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada:** "A Girl Like You" do R.E.M.

**Obrigada pelas** review's. Desculpe a demora, me faltou tempo e criatividade. Prometo tentar não demorar tanto da próxima vez.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 7:** Call Me

-

-

-

**I get so disturbed, I'm all alone  
I feel so funny talking on the phone**

_Eu estou tão perturbado, eu estou sozinho  
Me sinto tão engraçado falando ao telefone_

**I fall apart when I hear you speak  
Believe me girl, I just feel weak**

_Eu travo quando ouço você falar  
Acredite garota, eu simplesmente me sinto fraco_

-

-

-

Tenten, que estava muito corada, tenta limpar o pouco suco derramado no tapete.

"Hinata, desculpa, eu juro que limpo." – Falou a morena sem coragem de olhar na direção onde o seu ex-médico bonitão estava

"Não se preocupe." – Hinata sorriu docemente enquanto tentava entender as reações de seu primo e amiga – "Tenten, deixe-me lhe apresentar meu primo, Neji-nii-san."

"Olá doutor." – Com muito esforço Tenten sorriu para a face perplexa de Neji

"Como você sabe que ele é médico?" – Perguntou timidamente Hinata

"Foi ele que cuidou de mim esses dias." – Tenten exclamou sorridente, voltando a ser a mesma de sempre

Neji que até então estava surpreso e perplexo conseguiu disfarçar isso e agir com naturalidade.

"É um prazer revê-la Tenten. Espero que esteja bem." – Seu tom de voz foi frio, mas seu olhar era puro fogo

Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Tenten murmurou um 'estou ótima' e deu uma desculpa qualquer de ajudar Hinata na cozinha.

"Hinata, como você não me avisa que ia ter mais um convidado?" – Pede Tenten com a voz um pouco esganiçada

"Neji-nii-san vem muitas vezes aqui em casa. E especialmente hoje, Yuiko fez questão que ele viesse."

"Yuiko é?! Faz um bom tempo que não há vejo." – Sorria sem jeito, esquecendo por um momento de Neji

"Bom, o jantar já está pronto. Me ajuda levar a comida? Vou chamar a Yuiko para você ver como ela cresceu." – Os olhos perolados de Hinata brilhavam ao mencionar o nome da filha

Enquanto via Hinata tirar seu avental impecavelmente branco e sumir de suas vistas atrás de sua filha, Tenten cuidadosamente levou a macarronada para a sala de jantar. Após certificar-se que estava tudo no lugar, foi até a sala de estar anunciar o jantar.

"Naruto, o jantar está pronto." – Disse a morena enquanto dava uma piscadela para Hinata que aparecia com uma menina nos braços

"Você vai ser uma ótima dona de casa Tenten." – Comentou Hinata enquanto dava um sorriso tímido

Yuiko ainda estava sonolenta e deitada com a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, mas acabou despertando totalmente ao visualizar o semblante da morena.

"Tenten-nee-chan, Tenten-nee-chan!" – Exclamou alegre a pequena menina descendo do colo de sua mãe

Neji que até então assistia a tudo em silêncio, tentava entender a reação de Yuiko. A sobrinha chamava pelo nome de Tenten e parecia conhece-la.

"Yuiko? Meus Deus, como sou burra. Como foi que não te reconheci princesa?" – Tenten sentia-se uma idiota por não ter reconhecido a menina quando a viu no hospital

A pequenina se atirou nos braços de Tenten e encheu-lhe as bochechas de beijos.

"É muito bom te reencontrar." – Exclamou a menininha feliz

No jantar, Tenten e Yuiko contaram como haviam se reencontrado sem nem ao menos terem se reconhecido. Há última vez que a morena havia visto a filha de sua amiga, foi quando a menina tinha pouco mais de um aninho.

O jantar transcorreu sem grandes problemas ou constrangimentos, salvo que Tenten e Neji sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. Por vezes Tenten ficou corada e com a respiração alterada quando o braço do médico bonitão acidentalmente esbarrava no seu, ou quando suas pernas roçavam-se por debaixo da mesa.

Após a sobremesa, Naruto foi por Yuiko na cama enquanto Hinata fazia companhia às visitas.

"Hinata, acho melhor eu ir para casa, está ficando tarde." – Comenta Tenten sentindo-se uma intrusa no momento, por estar apenas familiares na casa

"Está bem, mas você não veio dirigindo, não é mesmo?! Você não pretende ir a pé?" – Hinata tinha o tom de voz baixo, mas demonstrava certa preocupação

"Vou chamar um táxi." – Esclarece a morena enquanto pegava o celular em sua bolsa

"Eu também já estou de saída, posso leva-la em casa se quiser." – Oferece Neji com a voz apática, mas o brilho no olhar denunciando toda a sua vontade em ficar a sós com a morena

"Ótimo, Neji-nii-san vai te levar então Tenten. Fico mais tranqüila assim." – Exclama Hinata aparentando inocência

Tenten ainda tentou negar e dizer que não queria incomodar, mas os primos Hyuuga não desistiram da idéia e acabou que uma Tenten muito corada sentou-se no banco ao lado do motorista, enquanto o mesmo se despedia da prima.

Quando Neji deu a partida no carro e Tenten deu as instruções para chegar-se em sua casa, um silêncio instalou-se no carro e tudo o que ouviam eram os esporádicos ruídos da rua.

"Foi uma surpresa saber que era primo de Hinata." – Comenta Tenten com receio na voz, queria puxar assunto, mas não sabia por onde começar

"Foi uma surpresa saber que eram amigas." – Retruca Neji calmamente – "Mas foi uma boa surpresa." – Completa virando o rosto para a morena e encarando os olhos castanhos da mesma

Sorrindo sem jeito, a morena continuou a brincar com a alça de sua bolsa, que estava em seu colo. Sentia uma enorme vontade de pedir o telefone, estado civil e um beijo do médico, mas não lhe saia voz.

"Vire à direita agora." – Falou baixinho enquanto cuidava a rua – "É o prédio verde logo ali em frente."

O carro parou suavemente em frente ao prédio e Neji desligou os motores. Tenten mexeu mais um pouco a alça de sua bolsa, mas não fez menção de sair do carro.

"Muito obrigada pela carona." – Falou timidamente, mas olhando nos olhos perolados e sorrindo

"Disponha." – A educação de Neji encantava a morena – "Consegue ir até a porta sem ajuda?" – Pergunta indicando, ao finalizar a frase, com o queixo o joelho de Tenten

"Ah sim, sem problema. São poucos passos e logo tem o elevador." – Sorri enquanto tira o cinto de segurança e segura firmemente as alças da bolsa – "Obrigada mais uma vez e boa noite."

Antes, porém, que abrisse a porta do carro, a mão de Neji segura-lhe delicadamente o ombro, fazendo-na voltar-se para ele.

"Por interesse pessoal e não profissional, adoraria ter o número do seu telefone."

De princípio Tenten arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas logo sorriu e sentiu-se a mais feliz das criaturas. Com um sorriso nos lábios, passou seu número de telefone para o médico, tanto o residencial quanto o celular.

Com um 'boa noite' se despediram e Tenten encaminhou-se para o prédio. Neji só deu a partida no carro quando teve certeza que a morena estava dentro do prédio e em segurança.

Dentro do prédio, Tenten cumprimentou o porteiro e foi para o elevador que se encontrava no térreo. Dentro do mesmo a morena olhou-se no espelho e se achou mais bonita e radiante do que nunca.

Quando adentrou seu apartamento a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar o aparelho de som e dançar ao som da música. Sabia que não podia forçar demais seu joelho, bem por isso não exagerou nos passos, mas sentia-se tão feliz e cheia de energia que tinha que extravasar de algum jeito.

Enquanto a música ainda tocava relativamente alta no apartamento, Tenten atirou-se a cama e sorrindo abraçou o travesseiro. Após, olhou para seu celular para certificar-se que ele ainda tinha bateria, não queria ter o azar de acabar a bateria do mesmo bem na hora em que o médico bonitão lhe ligasse.

Sentia-se feliz, extremamente feliz.

-

-

-

Quando Neji pisou dentro de seu apartamento, foi recebido por um pio alto. Com um sorriso nos lábios foi se encontrar com a pequena ave que arrumava as penas para parecer bonita aos olhos de seu dono e salvador.

"Boa noite." – Cumprimentou a ave enquanto lhe trocava a água

Não era do seu feitio sentir-se receoso, mas há alguns minutos atrás estava sentindo-se assim. Ficou receoso da morena não lhe passar o número de seu telefone.

Pegou seu celular e procurou na agenda o nome de Tenten, que há pouco havia incluído, para ter certeza que não havia tido uma alucinação. Mas estavam ali gravados os números tão preciosos. Pretendia ligar no dia seguinte para a moça. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

Quando foi para a cama vazia e fria não deixou de pensar que se desse certo, em breve teria um corpo feminino ali acomodado entre os lençóis e suas pernas. Mesmo que respeitasse e chegasse a estar sentido algo um pouco além de mera atração por Tenten, não podia negar seus desejos tipicamente masculinos.

Em semiconsciência, deixou o nome de Tenten escapar por seus lábios num suspiro enquanto adentrava o mundo dos sonhos.

-

-

-

"Yuiko querida, atenda ao telefone sim?" – Pede Hinata da cozinha

Largando a boneca em cima do sofá, a pequena corre até o telefone e o tira do gancho dizendo um 'alô' ansioso.

"_Boneca, é a Tenten. Sua mamãe está aí?"_

"Sim Tenten-nee-chan, já a chamo." – Responde alegre – "Mamãe, é a Tenten-nee-chan pra você." – Grita tapando o fone

"Obrigada anjo." – Diz Hinata dando um beijo na testa da filha – "Tenten, tudo bom?"

"_Tudo sim. Queria lhe convidar para ir às compras comigo sábado. Minha geladeira está zerada e preciso falar com você pessoalmente."_

"Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que terei de levar Yuiko junto. Naruto-kun vai trabalhar esse sábado."

"_Sem problema, depois podemos levar Yuiko no parque, ela vai adorar."_

"Sim. Tenten, preciso desligar." – Havia um pouco de culpa na voz tímida e doce de Hinata

_"Ah sim, desculpe. Até sábado então."_ – Com um sorriso Tenten desligou o telefone

Era uma sexta-feira incrivelmente bonita, uma pena para Tenten que não poderia jogar basquete com seu time, correr ou pedalar ao ar livre ou coisas assim. Tudo o que podia fazer era contemplar o dia através das janelas de vidro do seu prédio.

Seu estômago já começava a protestar por um almoço, mas Tenten não se sentiu motivada a ir para a cozinha fazer alguma coisa. Esticando o braço, procurou alcançar o telefone para pedir uma pizza ou quem sabe um yakissoba com rolinhos primavera... ou os dois, no entanto, antes de tirar o telefone do gancho o mesmo começou a tocar.

"Deve ser Hinata, se desculpando por ter tido que desligar tão depressa." – Disse para si mesma sorrindo da gentileza da amiga – "Alô?"

Tenten estava certa que era um Hyuuga, mas errou em achar que era Hinata e não seu primo.

"_Oi Tenten, tudo bom?"_ – A voz masculina vinha acompanhada de ruídos externos, Neji devia estar no hospital

"Tudo sim e com você Neji?" – Tenten mal podia respirar

"_Tudo também."_ – Uma pequena pausa e Tenten pode ouvir o final de uma piada sem graça e algumas risadas forçadas – _"Você tem compromisso para hoje a noite?"_

Por um momento Tenten ficou sem saber o que dizer. Se fosse rápida demais na resposta, poderia parecer desesperada. Se dissesse que tinha, poderia perder uma chance única. Se dissesse que não tinha poderia parecer uma pessoa solitária, sem amigos e amargurada. Em todas as hipóteses, não iria causar uma boa impressão.

"Tenho, mas não é nada que não possa ser adiado." – Pela voz feminina podia perceber que estava sorrindo, e a risada baixa ao final da frase apenas contribuía para o tom despojado que usara

"_Então eu poderia convida-la para jantar sem ter a consciência pesada de ter estragado seus planos para hoje?"_ – Neji usou um tom brincalhão, o que não era tão característico seu, visto que seu tom brincalhão não foi carregado de puro veneno e escárnio

"Claro, não precisa se sentir culpado." – Disse Tenten entre risadas

"_Posso buscá-la no seu prédio as 20h?"_

"P-pode sim." – Tenten sentia seu rosto pegar fogo, e agradeceu pela conversa ser por telefone

"_Ótimo, até às 20h então."_ – Fez-se uma pequena pausa e Neji voltou a falar como se tivesse esquecido de algo – _"Não vou dizer onde vou leva-la para ao estragar a surpresa, mas já aviso que vou estar parecendo um pingüim, então se puder usar algo que combine comigo."_

Novas risadas foram ouvidas por ambas partes.

"Pode deixar, até de noite então."

Tenten mal acabara de desligar o telefone e ligou para um número de tele-entrega pedindo uma pizza de tamanho pequeno. Agora que sabia que iria ter um encontro com o médico bonitão, não queria estar fora de forma ou algo assim.

Apesar de faltar algumas horas ainda para as 20h, Tenten não pode reprimir a vontade de revirar o guarda-roupa em busca da roupa perfeita enquanto seu almoço não chegava.

-

-

-

Neji sentia-se quase como um estranho para si mesmo. Fora tão gentil e agradável com Tenten pelo telefone que quase pensou ter sido outra pessoa. Mas na hora foi tão espontâneo e verdadeiro que nem tinha se dado conta que fugia da sua personalidade.

Mas o que importava era que ia sair em um encontro com Tenten. De noite não iam ser médico e paciente, mas sim, um homem e uma mulher se conhecendo melhor.

Por uma estranha razão sentiu seu estômago cheio de borboletas, mas isso logo passou quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo autofalante. Tomando o resto do seu suco e terminando a salada que comia, limpou a boca um guardanapo e correu atender a emergência.

-

-

-

Eram 19 horas e 30 minutos quando Tenten se olhou no espelho e deu por terminada a maquiagem. Caminhando a passos apressados para não se atrasar, pegou o vestido em cima da cama e delicadamente passou ele pelo corpo, colocando as alças ao final. Não teve muitos problemas em fechar o zíper do vestido. Calçou seus sapatos, mexeu em umas mechas do cabelo, olhou-se no espelho novamente, atirou um beijo para seu reflexo e foi buscar sua bolsa.

Sentando-se no sofá da sala começou a sentir o nervosismo tomar conta de si. Fazia algum tempo que não tinha um encontro desses. Seus últimos encontros eram todos informais, com refeições em lanchonetes ou saídas para boates em busca de uma noite agitada em ritmo de som eletrônico.

Olhava ansiosa para o interfone esperando-o tocar, até lembrar-se de que não havia dito o número de seu apartamento para Neji. Estava prestes a ligar para o médico bonitão quando finalmente lembrou-se do porteiro. Como podia ter esquecido do porteiro? E caso ele não estivesse lá, Neji poderia lhe ligar avisando que havia chegado.

Suas reflexões são interrompidas quando o interfone toca. Quando o tira do gancho ouve a voz do porteiro avisando que o Sr. Hyuuga estava esperando-a. Agradecendo, Tenten desliga, respira fundo, pega sua bolsa e olha-se mais uma vez no espelho.

O elevador parecia ter chegado muito rápido em seu andar, mas ter descido com uma incrível lentidão.

Quando, depois de agradecer e despedir-se do porteiro, saiu para a frente do prédio e avistou Neji, Tenten teve quase a sensação de ser um princesa avistando o príncipe em um cavalo branco. Mas teve a certeza também de que a noite seria muito agradável, entre outras coisas.


	8. Tão Desejável

**Naruto pertence **a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada:** "One Kiss From You" - Britney Spears (demorei pra achar uma razoável, e olha que procurei desde rock e gothic metal até sertanejo)

**Desculpa a demora.** Pré-Estágio do Magistério tá chegando, e isso toma meu tempo. Obrigada pelas review's pessoal.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 8:** Tão Desejável

-

-

-

**Just one kiss from you, and suddenly**

_Apenas um beijo seu, e repentinamente_**  
I see the road laid out in front of me**

_Vejo o caminho se fazendo na minha frente_**  
You give me strength, you give me hope**

_Você me dá força, me dá esperança_**  
And when you hold me in your arms**

_E quando me acolhe em seus braços_**  
You make me whole**

_Você me completa_**  
And I don't know just what I would do**

_E não sei o que eu faria_**  
Without one kiss from you**

_Sem um beijo seu_

-

-

-

A brisa tocou de leve na pele de Tenten e a mesma sentiu um arrepio. Não pela brisa, mas pela imagem que se projetou em sua retina. Neji, que estava de costas para ela, ao notar a presença feminina de vira de frente ao prédio deixando Tenten contemplar toda a beleza masculina que emanava dele.

Trajes de gala masculinos não davam muitas chances de inovar e colocar apetrechos para se destacar como os femininos davam, mas Neji poderia estar junto de milhões de homens vestidos iguais que ainda assim se destacaria.

Os cabelos longos estavam penteados para trás e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, fazendo com que nenhum fio perturbasse a visão dos magníficos orbes perolados que esquadrinhavam o corpo de Tenten.

A jovem se aproxima dele com um belo sorriso no rosto. O vestido que usava era bonito e modelava seu corpo. Um vestido de renda preta por cima de um fino tecido verde musgo cintilante ajustava-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Tenten. O decote parcialmente em formato de canoa juntamente com as alças que prendiam atrás do pescoço realçavam o busto de Tenten. A cintura parecia ainda mais fina graças a uma fita de cetim preta amarrada na cintura substituindo um cinto.

Um colar com pingente de coração adornava o colo desnudo da jovem. Os cabelos presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas propositais. Ela estava encantadora, bonita, elegante e sexy.

"Boa noite." – Cumprimentou Tenten

"Boa noite." – Respondeu ao cumprimento enquanto beijava a mão de Tenten – "Pronta? Podemos ir?"

"Claro, podemos." – Ainda sorrindo, Tenten sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e agradeceu mentalmente quando Neji abrira a porta do carro para a mesma entrar

Dentro do carro esperando Neji dar a volta e entrar, Tenten se pegou imaginando aonde iriam. Não que já não tivesse imaginado isso antes, mas sentia-se apreensiva. Neji a estava tratando como uma verdadeira dama, enquanto o último cara com quem ela havia saído a levava apenas para bares suspeitos com mesas de sinuca e muita fumaça de tabaco, montada em uma moto.

O Hyuuga era um perfeito cavalheiro e apesar de ser um pouco frio e calculista, Tenten tinha certeza de que ele era gentil e logo poderia mostrar um lado mais quente.

Quando o barulho de porta fechando e o perfume masculino se fizeram presentes ao lado da jovem, esta não pode deixar de corar pelos seus pensamentos.

Com um sorriso galante Neji deu a partida no carro e logo dirigia pelas ruas da cidade enquanto ouvia Tenten contando-lhe coisas de sua vida.

-

-

-

Assim que colocou os pés dentro do restaurante, teve a certeza de estar vivendo um sonho onde ela era uma princesa.

O restaurante era muito bonito, nada muito extravagante, mas elegante de uma maneira quase simplória. Os rostos das pessoas que ali estavam aparentavam simpatia e não prepotência como era de se esperar de um local caro.

"Vou guiá-los a sua mesa, por favor, me acompanhem." – Disse um garçom após curvar-se perante o casal

Seguiram o rapaz em silêncio, e este o levou até o andar superior do restaurante e guiou-os até a larga sacada onde haviam poucas mesas desocupadas.

"Aqui está o menu, sintam-se à vontade para escolher."

"Obrigada." – Disse Tenten enquanto Neji apenas meneava a cabeça

Curiosa, a jovem observava o movimento na rua, achando o local fascinante. Neji tinha bom gosto ao levar garotas em um encontro. O restaurante era encantador, um ambiente agradável e aconchegante.

"Você vem aqui com freqüência?" – Perguntou a morena enquanto observava o rapaz baixar o menu e observá-la

"Não muita. A última vez que vim foi com Hinata e alguns outros parentes." – Respondeu extremamente sério e com um olhar penetrante – "Primeira vez que vem aqui?"

"Sim. Não conhecia a existência de um lugar assim." – Dando um de seus lindos sorrisos começou a brincar com o menu – "Recomenda algum prato para mim?"

Com um sorriso enigmático Neji voltou a observar o menu enquanto sentia os orbes chocolate fixos em si.

"Creio que gostará desse, vou pedir um igual para mim." – Esclareceu vendo o olhar curioso da moça – "Para beber, gostaria de um vinho tinto?"

"Oh sim, adoraria." – Sorriu mais uma vez e direcionou seu olhar para a rua – "Deixo isso sob sua responsabilidade também, eu realmente não entendo de vinhos."

Apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e escorando o rosto nas mãos, Neji olhou fixamente para o bonito rosto a sua frente, fazendo Tenten voltar sua atenção para ele.

"E do que você entende então?"

Tenten corou imediatamente ao ouvir a frase aparentemente inocente. Apesar da inocência da frase, o olhar de Neji estava carregado de uma malícia que o divertia, sem contar que aquele leve lamber de lábios dele foi incrivelmente sexy aos olhos de Tenten.

"Posso anotar seu pedido?" – Perguntou um garçom diferente do que havia mostrado a mesa a eles

"Claro." – Respondeu Neji e em seguida disse o que gostariam para o jantar

Tenten suspirou aliviada pelo garçom ter vindo justo naquela hora. Sentia suas pernas tremerem levemente e seu corpo ainda quente.

"Céus, esse homem é incrível." – Pensou enquanto observava de canto de olho o sedutor médico a sua frente – "Espero que a noite demore a acabar."

-

-

-

"Eu realmente gostei muito do jantar." – Agradeceu novamente enquanto estavam com o carro parado em frente ao seu prédio

"Podemos sair outra vez, se quiser." – Retrucou o médico bonitão fitando Tenten muito profundamente

"Claro, eu adoraria."

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Tenten mexia na barra do seu vestido enquanto ainda sustentava o olhar de Neji.

"Eu te levo até a porta." – E sem esperar por uma resposta, saiu do carro

Abrindo a porta para Tenten sair, ofereceu sua mão para a mesma se levantar. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Andaram em silêncio e um pouco afastados até o portão do prédio.

"Está tarde, acho melhor eu entrar." – Disse Tenten um pouco sem jeito mas não deixando de sorrir

"Certo." – Concordou – "Eu te ligo."

Tenten sorriu e foi retribuída por Neji que também sorriu, um sorriso enigmático. Aproximando-se da morena, pode sentir a respiração quente e compassada dela.

Tenten quase congelou quando viu o médico bonitão se aproximando de si. A respiração dele tocando seu rosto era uma sensação muito agradável. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e as pernas um pouco bambas.

"Durma bem." – A voz rouca de Neji soou baixa e muito próxima do ouvido da morena

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da jovem após ouvi-lo tão perto de si, e outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando sentiu o Hyuuga beijar-lhe o rosto.

"Boa noite." – Sorriu malicioso para a jovem e se encaminhou para o carro

Ainda pode escuta-la desejando-lhe boa noite antes de entrar no carro. Esperou até ela entrar no prédio e estar em segurança para ligar o carro e ir para casa.

A noite havia sido agradável, não negava. A companhia de Tenten era revigorante. A morena era simpática, gentil, engraçada e inteligente.

Não estava gostando dela ou se apaixonando – pelo menos assim pensava – estava apenas querendo desfrutar de uma companhia feminina.

-

-

-

"Muito obrigada por vir comigo Hinata." – Agradeceu pela décima vez enquanto via a moça de pele pálida ajeitar as compras no carrinho

"Não precisa agradecer Tenten, é um prazer." – Hinata sorriu para a amiga e voltou sua atenção para a filha que olhava encantada para a padaria

"Quer algum doce Yuiko?" – Pediu Tenten ao notar o olhar guloso da menina na direção dos doces da padaria

A menina olhou rápido para Tenten e sorriu, mas nada respondeu, apenas olhou para sua mãe esperando que ela lhe desse permissão.

"Não queremos incomodar Tenten." – Disse Hinata tímida enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos da filha

"Não é incomodo nenhum. Escolha um você também Hinata." – Sorrindo se aproximou dos doces e analisou eles por um instante – "Qual devo escolher?"

Yuiko ainda olhava para a mãe, até que está lhe sorriu dando-lhe permissão de aceitar o mimo que Tenten tencionava dar.

Depois de escolherem os doces, foram até o caixa para pagar tudo e levar as compras ao carro de Hinata.

"Desculpe fazer você ter que estar até dirigindo Hinata, mas o fisioterapeuta pediu para esperar um pouco antes de voltar a dirigir."

"Já disse que não tem problema." – Sorriu carinhosa para a amiga e olhou para a filha que já estava sentada no carro colocando o cinto – "Vamos num parquinho agora Yuiko?"

"Vamos." – Gritou animada a menina

Hinata e Tenten se entreolharam e riram da animação da menina. Quando chegaram ao parquinho deixaram a pequena solta e foram sentar em um banco onde poderiam conversar a vontade e cuidar de Yuiko ao mesmo tempo.

"Então você saiu com Neji-nii-san?" – Perguntou de surpresa a moça de orbes perolados

"Como você sabe?"

"Está escrito no seu sorriso." – Disse gentilmente a Hyuuga – "E eu perguntei pra ele."

"Ele é realmente gentil e bonito. O seu primo, sabe." – Disse sem jeito – "Me pergunto se sairemos outras vezes."

"Aposto que sim." – Disse Hinata risonha apontando para o celular que Tenten havia deixado em cima do banco

O pequeno aparelho vibrava e mostrava o nome de Neji. Sorrindo sem jeito, Tenten desculpou-se a atendeu ao celular.

"Alô?"

"_Oi Tenten, tudo bom?"_ – Soou a voz do outro lado da linha

"Tudo sim e com você Neji?"

"_Também."_ – Fez uma pequena pausa – _"Você está livre essa noite?"_

"Sim." – Sentiu seu rosto corar e olhou para Hinata que lhe encorajou com o olhar

"_Podíamos nos encontrar, um jantar talvez?"_

"Bom, hoje eu abasteci minha geladeira, eu poderia cozinhar alguma coisa para nós."

Não sabia de onde tirou coragem necessária para convidar o médico bonitão para sua casa, mas o fato era que estava feliz por tê-lo convidado. Era algo inocente, era um jantar e não algo como 'venha a minha casa para uma noite de sexo selvagem'.

"_Adoraria. Que horas eu posso ir aí?"_

"Que tal as 20h?"

"_Ótimo, até de noite então."_

Despediu-se e desligou o celular. Virou lentamente o rosto para Hinata e esboçou um sorriso enorme que foi prontamente retribuído. Hinata apertou levemente uma das mãos de Tenten entre as suas lhe desejando sorte e felicidade. Adoraria se o primo e sua amiga ficassem mais íntimos e até casassem. Ia ser excelente.

Um pouco longe dali Yuiko brincava no escorregador e abanava para Hinata e Tenten, alheia a tudo o que ocorrera.

-

-

-

Tenten não era o que podia ser chamada de 'gênio da cozinha', mas sabia fazer pratos excelentes. Simples, mas com um gosto e aparência muito bons.

Estava concentrada nos legumes que terminava de cortar quando o interfone tocou. Lavando as mãos rapidamente e secando no avental rosa bebê que usava por cima de uma saia um pouco acima do joelho verde clara com uma blusa de alça branca, foi atender o aparelho que soava pela segunda vez.

"_O Sr. Hyuuga está aqui embaixo."_ – Disse o porteiro cordial como sempre

"Mande-o subir, tudo bem? Obrigada." – Tenten tentou parecer gentil enquanto olhava desesperada para o jantar inacabado – "Relaxa, assim a comida vai estar quentinha, veja pelo lado bom." – Pensou tentando ao máximo ser otimista

Passando rapidamente as mãos pelo cabelo ainda úmido do banho, lavou novamente as mãos e se colocou a trabalhar mais arduamente no jantar.

Em pouco tempo, a campainha de seu apartamento se faz ouvir, fazendo Tenten se assustar e quase derrubar a forma que tirava do forno.

"Está aberta, pode entrar." – Grita da cozinha ouvindo a porta ser aberta

Pode ouvir a chave trancando a porta antes dos passos cessarem na sala. Na certa, Neji esperava um convite para ir até a cozinha ou qualquer outro cômodo que ela estivesse.

"Venha na cozinha." – Diz Tenten atarefada – "Primeira porta a direita." – Anuncia enquanto ouve os passos irem naquela direção – "Me perdoe por ser uma péssima anfitriã, mas não sei ser boa cozinheira e anfitriã ao mesmo tempo." – Sorria sem jeito já sabendo que o médico bonitão se encontrava no mesmo aposento que ela

Passando as mãos pelo avental mais uma vez, virou-se na direção da porta para poder cumprimentar de forma mais adequada ao seu visitante. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao avista-lo escorado no batente da porta, incrivelmente sexy.

"Olá Tenten." – Cumprimentou-a cordial como sempre, mas com um sorriso malicioso

Tenten sorriu de volta, um sorriso diferente do alegre de sempre. Estava visivelmente sem jeito e com as maçãs do rosto um pouco avermelhadas.

"Fazer sexo na cozinha é uma fantasia realmente boa." – Foi o pensamento de ambos quando Neji começou a se aproximar com passos felinos da morena


	9. Te possuindo

**Naruto pertence** a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada:** I Love You - H.I.M

**Perdão pela** demora, mas eu tive meus motivos. Obrigada pelas review's. Prometo me empenhar mais no próximo capítulo.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 9:** Te possuindo

-

-

-

**I see it in your eyes**

_Eu vejo em seus olhos_

**I feel it in your touch**  
_Eu sinto em seu toque_

**I taste it from your lips**  
_Eu provo dos seus lábios_

**And baby more I love you**  
_E baby eu te amo mais_

-

-

-

Tenten sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem a cada passo que Neji dava em sua direção. Quando o médico bonitão ficou a centímetros de si, sentiu o coração disparar.

"Você fica bem de avental." – Comenta Neji arqueando uma sobrancelha e esboçando um meio sorriso

"Você também fica ótimo de máscara cirúrgica." – Retribui a morena encarando brincalhona o homem a sua frente

"Trégua?"

Como resposta, Tenten apenas sorri e balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Sentindo-se mais descontraída, teve força suficiente para continuar a caminhar pela cozinha e tentar terminar o jantar.

"Você está me deixando incrivelmente encabulada." – Comenta Tenten sentindo os olhos de Neji não desviando de si nem por um minuto

"Estou apenas te observando."

"Bem por isso." – Resmunga a morena desligando o fogo do fogão e dando por encerrado o jantar – "Certo. Senhor, antes de lhe entregar o menu, deixe-me recomendar o prato do dia." – Diz Tenten com uma voz mais grossa, tentando imitar um garçom

"E qual é o prato do dia?" – Pergunta Neji entrando na brincadeira

"Legumes ao molho branco, bife a milanesa e arroz simples. Claro, acompanhados de um vinho tinto."

"Pode trazer o prato do dia então. Para duas pessoas." – Sorriu galante para Tenten – "Estou esperando uma linda mulher para jantar."

Com o rosto corado, os olhos brilhando e um bonito sorriso nos lábios, Tenten serviu os dois pratos e colocou à mesa. Neji abriu a garrafa de vinho e serviu as duas taças enquanto a morena despia-se do avental.

"Não acredito que eu fui capaz de me sujar mesmo usando o avental." – Queixou-se Tenten analisando as manchas existentes na sua blusa e saia

"Pode ir se trocar, eu te espero."

Agradecendo e desculpando-se pela falta de jeito, Tenten correu para o quarto afim de trocar de roupa. Amaldiçoava-se por ser tão desajeitada. Neji certamente estaria pensando no quão ruim aquele encontro estava sendo.

Colocou um vestido de verão que ainda estava no plástico da lavanderia. A roupa a deixava com um ar mais jovial e fresco. O vestido, num tom alaranjado claro, era de manga curta e justo na parte do busto, tornando-se solto logo abaixo desse. Combinava perfeitamente com silhueta de Tenten.

"Desculpe lhe fazer esperar."

Erguendo os olhos para a jovem recém chegada, Neji a achou mais bela que nunca. Estava realmente encantado com a morena.

"Não tem problema." – Disse galanteador enquanto puxava a cadeira para Tenten sentar, impressionando-a com a atitude

Murmurando um 'obrigada' Tenten começou a comer observando a reação que Neji teria ao experimentar o jantar. Quando o médico bonitão elogiou a comida preparada pela paciente, Tenten sorriu e conseguiu comer e conversar mais naturalmente.

"Aceita mais vinho?" – Pergunta a morena de costas para o convidado, enquanto tirava a mesa

"Não posso, tenho que dirigir depois."

Sorrindo pela resposta consciente daquele que já imaginava sendo seu futuro marido, Tenten foi guardar o vinho, pois não queria ser a única bêbada do local. Ao erguer-se um pouco para guardar a garrafa, sentiu uma fisgada em seu joelho operado que a fez perder o equilíbrio.

Caindo sentada no chão, apenas deu tempo de cobrir o rosto com as mãos para não ser atingido pelos cacos de vidro da garrafa. Por sorte a mesma não estava muito cheia, então seu conteúdo não espalhou muito, não sujando assim mais do que o chão.

Apesar dos reflexos rápidos, Neji não conseguiu deter a queda de Tenten mas correu ao seu auxilio. Ajudando-a a levantar e não pisar nos cacos de vidro, conduziu-a até a sala onde a deixou sentada e examinou rapidamente o corpo da mesma.

"Não se cortou?" – Perguntou após ter analisado a pele exposta

"Não." – Falou rapidamente tentando impedir o médico de ver sua mão – "Eu vou limpar a cozinha"

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse levantar, Neji a impediu pressionando com a mão o ombro feminino para trás. Baixando o olhar, pode perceber um pequeno corte na mão direita de Tenten.

"Não se cortou é?" – Desdenhou

"Isso não é um corte, é um arranhão." – Se defendeu fazendo bico

"Onde tem kit de primeiros socorros?" – Perguntou ignorando totalmente o argumento da morena

Com a mão boa, Tenten apontou para a cozinha, onde o médico seguiu assim que ganhou essa informação, voltando pouco depois com uma caixa branca em mãos.

"Deixe-me ver."

Estendendo a mão ferida obedientemente Tenten quase sentiu-se feliz por ter aquele arranhão. O toque do médico era muito gentil e fazer seu corpo tremer involuntariamente.

Notando a leve contração de Tenten, Neji rapidamente perguntou se estava doendo ou ardendo e foi prontamente respondido por uma morena com rosto muito corado.

"Pronto." – Exclamou ao terminar de prender a gaze – "Eu devia ter me oferecido para lhe ajudar, ainda está em fisioterapia e não queremos prejudicar seu joelho."

"Desculpe." – Murmurou a contragosto – "Mas sabe, eu havia convidado o Neji para jantar aqui e não o Dr. Hyuuga."

"Força do hábito." – Justificou-se encarando os orbes achocolatados – "Afinal de contas, me preocupo com você."

Apesar da face rubra, um sorriso brincava nos lábios femininos enquanto as mãos alcançavam o pescoço masculino que não estava longe de si. Não foi preciso muito esforço para que Neji se aproximasse dela.

O contato visual não era quebrado nem por um segundo. As respirações se misturavam. A respiração calma de Neji e a quase ofegante de Tenten formavam quase que uma só, enquanto os lábios eram separados por muito pouco.

A mão masculina na nuca de Tenten era o que faltava para os olhos femininos serem fechados seguidos dos masculinos. O toque dos lábios que ambos estavam ansiando finalmente aconteceu. Um beijo calmo e suave, um pouco ingênuo, como se ambos tivessem voltado à adolescência e estivessem dando seu primeiro beijo. Um tentava conhecer o outro, explorar cada canto da boca do outro. Sentir completamente.

Quando os rostos voltaram a ganhar uma distância, ambos pareciam satisfeitos.

"Então, eu não arruinei tudo né?" – Pergunta a morena com um olhar confiante e sapeca – "E se eu disser que sujar minha roupa e quebrar uma garrafa fazia parte dos meus planos?"

"Eu digo que seus planos funcionaram." – Responde antes de voltar a tomar para si os lábios femininos num beijo diferente do anterior, num beijo contendo mais luxúria

Acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de Tenten, sem parar de beijá-la, podendo acariciar o rosto e a nuca dela melhor.

A sensação estava ótima para os dois, esquecendo-se de tudo ao redor, até o irritante celular começar a tocar.

"Deve ser importante." – Comenta Tenten antes que Neji volte a beijá-la

"Se fosse o meu bip teria tocado."

"Mesmo assim..." – Diz quando consegue afastar o corpo masculino de perto do seu, apesar de não querer muito isso

"Alô." – Diz mau-humorado ao atender o aparelho celular

"_Neji, desculpe, mas eu te chamei no bip e não tive resposta. Houve um acidente, um tiroteio entre um ladrão e um policial e o policial foi terrivelmente ferido."_ – A voz de Shizune denunciava transtorno – _"Os paramédicos estão trazendo ele, mas não acham que vá sobreviver. A bala se alojou no peito e há muita perda de sangue. Preciso que venha."_

"Já estou indo." – Diz enquanto desliga o celular e levanta do sofá – "Desculpa, um caso de emergência." – Justifica-se vendo a morena levantar também e ir pegar seu casaco

"Dê o seu melhor." – Sorri enquanto ajuda Neji a vestir o casaco

"Obrigada pelo encontro maravilhoso." – A beija rapidamente e sai acompanhado da morena que chama o elevador para ele

No seu interior, desejava que o ladrão pegasse pena de morte, não apenas por atirar no policial, mas também por atrapalhar um momento tão bom quanto aquele.

Ao entrar no carro vê seu bip esquecido no bando do motorista. Quase desejou não ter atendido o celular e dar uma desculpa qualquer no dia seguinte, mas logo sua razão e postura profissional assumiu o controle. Dando a partida no carro, já era totalmente o Dr. Hyuuga e não o bonito homem que teve seu encontro arruinado.

-

-

-

Acordou com o som irritante do interfone tocando. Amaldiçoou o ser que inventou aquela porcaria enquanto vestia um roupão para poder atender.

"Srta., há uma entrega para você." – Disse o porteiro sem um pingo de remorso mesmo depois de ouvir a voz sonolenta da jovem

A curiosidade venceu o sono, pois estranhava o fato de ter uma entrega sendo que não havia encomendado nada. Ao chegar na portaria se deparou com um bonito arranjo de flores silvestres.

"Essa é a entrega?" – Pediu com um sorriso radiante

Com um aceno afirmativo do porteiro, Tenten correu para pegar as flores e voltar para o elevador, agradecendo ao porteiro antes das portas de metal fecharem.

Intrigada, apesar de já ter uma idéia de quem havia mandado, procurou o cartão assim que entrou em seu apartamento. Não foi difícil achar.

"O encontro de ontem foi maravilhoso, salvo o final não programado. Que tal darmos outro fim ao encontro de ontem, hoje?" – Leu em voz alta, sorrindo a cada palavra

Não esperou mais nem um minuto para agarrar o telefone e discar rapidamente um número que já havia decorado.

"_Bom __dia."_ – A saudação, embora cortês, teve um ar sedutor

"Obrigada pelas flores. Foi muito gentil de sua parte." – Tenten mantinha o rosto corado enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone no dedo – "Quais os seus planos para hoje?"

"_Pensei em assistirmos um filme aqui em casa e comer uma pizza."_ – A voz era calma mas podia perceber uma lentidão característica de sono – _"Ainda estou no hospital e não dormi nada, então prefiro não sair hoje."_

"Por mim está ótimo assim. Espero que você consiga descansar Neji."

"_Obrigada."_ – Fez uma pequena pausa enquanto tentava conter um bocejo – _"Preciso desligar agora, mais tarde lhe mando uma mensagem com o meu endereço. Tchau."_ – Sem esperar resposta, desligou

-

-

-

Tinha acabado de desligar o telefone – estava chamando um táxi – quando voltou a se olhar no espelho e achou mais um defeito.

Estava nervosa e toda vez que via seu reflexo, achava algo de errado com sua maquiagem, cabelo, roupa ou corpo. Já havia trocado de roupa, e conseqüentemente de maquiagem, tantas vezes que já tinha perdido a conta.

Dessa vez reparara numa mecha que estava se soltando do rabicó. Sua franja estava toda para a direita e o resto do cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo alto, deixando sua nuca a mostra.

Arrumou a mecha rebelde e desceu para esperar o táxi.

Borboletas valsavam em seu estômago quando o veículo parou em frente a um prédio bonito com um homem mais bonito ainda parado na frente esperando. Pagou o motorista e saiu do carro que já tinha sua porta aberta pelo belo médico que a esperava.

"Boa noite." – Cumprimentou Tenten corada sem saber ao certo o que fazer

"Boa noite." – Retrucou Neji beijando suavemente os lábios da moça antes de ambos entrarem no prédio e irem em direção ao apartamento de Neji – "Fique a vontade. Vou apenas colocar as pizzas no forno."

Andando calmamente e observando ao seu redor, a morena sentou no sofá admirada pelo designe do apartamento do médico bonitão. Era bonito e arrumado, diferente do que se espera de um homem com a vida corrida.

"Os filmes estão em cima da mesa, sinta-se à vontade para escolher um." – A voz masculina soou alta no cômodo fazendo Tenten sentir um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo

Observando a capa dos filmes, um chamou sua atenção pela crítica ouvida recentemente.

"Vai ser esse." – Disse triunfante levantando a caixa do filme como se fosse um troféu – "Podemos ver 'Dois é bom, Três é demais'?" – Pergunta fazendo beicinho quando vê Neji entrando na sala

"Claro." – Responde simplesmente antes de colocar o filme no dvd

O filme já estava na metade e as fatias de pizza acabando quando Tenten mudou sua posição novamente. Colocando as duas pernas para cima do sofá e abraçando os joelhos, continuou a prestar atenção no filme.

Neji permanecia sentado na mesma posição desde que acabara de comer. Apesar da coluna não estar reta e do braço direito estar apoiado na guarda do sofá, sua posição era mais formal que a de Tenten.

Quando o filme estava perto do final, o clima entre os dois espectadores começou a esquentar. Ambos estavam se controlando até ali, mas deixaram-se levar após suas mãos terem se encostado quando foram pegar o último pedaço de pizza.

"Desculpe, é todo seu." – Comentou baixinho a morena recolhendo a mão devagar

Neji nada disse, apenas largou o pedaço de pizza e aproximou o rosto da morena, beijando-lhe o rosto antes de tomar para si os lábios da mesma.

Logo, apenas os lábios não eram suficientes e foi necessário mãos e contato corporal também.

"Devo pegar a manteiga?" – Tenten falou brincalhona fazendo referência ao filme esquecido

Neji nada respondeu, apenas calou a morena com mais um beijo cheio de desejo. O que aconteceria com Dupree no filme não interessava mais e sim o que aconteceria com eles.

-

-

-

Ainda com sono, demorou a abrir os olhos. Quando finalmente a visão, ainda meio turva, entrou em foco quase se assustou por se encontrar em um local desconhecido. Segurou a pergunta 'onde estou?' na garganta ao sentir um leve roçar nas suas pernas. Olhando para o lado viu o médico bonitão ainda adormecido e com o fino lençol caído pelo corpo desnudo.

Espreguiçando-se na cama pode notar também sua nudez e sorriu enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos e relembrar os momentos vividos há pouco tempo com Neji.

Ainda parecia meio surreal o fato de estar deitada, e nua, ao lado de Neji. Acomodando-se melhor na cama para voltar a dormir, visto que ainda era de madrugada, Tenten sentiu os braços e tórax fortes e definidos do Hyuuga, bem como o seu calor e pode ter certeza de que aquilo não havia sido um sonho.


	10. Te perdendo

**Naruto pertence **a Kishimoto-sensei.

**Música usada: **GoodNight - Evanescence

**Mil perdões pela **demora, peço desculpa de coração. E também pelo capítulo (o final desse capítulo não é bom). Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai vir mais rápido. E acho que a fic está indo para seu fim. Um ou dois capítulos mais e termina ^^ Obrigada pelas review's e mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 10:** Te perdendo

-

-

-

**In the morning, I'll be here  
**_Pela manhã, eu estarei aqui_**  
And when we say goodnight,**

_E quando dissermos boa noite_**  
Dry your eyes**

_Seque seus olhos_**  
Because we said goodnight,**

_Porque nós dissemos boa noite_**  
And not goodbye  
**_E não adeus_**  
We said goodnight**

_Nós dissemos boa noite_

**And not goodbye**

_E não adeus_

-

-

-

Abriu com esforço os olhos para fechá-los em seguida. O sol que entrava pela janela machucou os orbes perolados. Aos poucos tentou abrir os olhos novamente, acostumando-se com a claridade, e esperou a visão entrar em foco.

O quarto ainda parecia igual, mas Neji sabia que tinha algo diferente. O perfume feminino predominava o aposento, vindo das roupas esquecidas pelo chão e do corpo quente e adormecido ao seu lado na cama.

Um sorriso perpassou pelos lábios masculinos ao contemplar a morena deitada de bruços ao seu lado, com o lençol jogado por cima do corpo deixando desnuda parte de suas costas. O cabelo castanho caindo em forma de cascata pelo travesseiro e pelas costas, os olhos fechados, rosto tranqüilo e lábios entreabertos.

Levantando-se da cama com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Neji foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho antes de preparar o desjejum. Não era vaidoso, mas não pode deixar de se olhar no espelho quando fechou a porta do banheiro. O cabelo comprido sempre alinhado estava solto e rebelde – graças às mãos aflitas de Tenten que não quiseram deixar o visual certinho permanecer – dando um ar de selvagem ao jovem médico.

Estava encaminhando-se para o chuveiro quando notou pequenos riscos vermelhos em suas costas delgadas e não pode conter o sorriso.

Quando terminou o banho e terminou de preparar algo para o desjejum – colocando em uma bandeja bem organizada – Neji voltou para o quarto encontrando a morena ainda adormecida na mesma posição.

Deixou a bandeja nos pés da cama e caminhou felinamente até Tenten, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto para assim poder apreciar um pouco mais. A morena era encantadora enquanto dormia, parecendo tão frágil e delicada.

Com um resmungo, apesar do toque gentil de Neji, Tenten mexeu-se na cama e começou a abrir os olhos, esboçando um sorriso quando os orbes chocolate focaram-se nos orbes perolados.

"Bom dia." – Neji tentou esconder o sorriso que teimava em aparecer nos lábios, mas não conseguiu

"Bom dia." – Retrucou Tenten sorrindo e espreguiçando os braços

"Com fome?" – Perguntou o médico enquanto apontava com o queixo a bandeja

"Pode apostar que sim." – Tenten disse sorrindo para Neji após ver a comida que o mesmo havia preparado – "Mas me permite lavar o rosto antes?"

Com um singelo sorriso Neji apontou a direção do banheiro para a morena e sentou-se na cama. O singelo sorriso logo se alargou ao ver Tenten levantar da cama, deixando o lençol escorregar por seu corpo delgado, e sem se importar com sua nudez, caminhar pelo quarto juntando suas roupas e ir em direção ao banheiro.

Neji estava encantado pela mulher que tinha ali, tão perto de si mesmo. Tenten era uma ótima companhia, inteligente e divertida nos diálogos, uma personalidade forte que a fazia corajosa e resistente, era determinada e acima de tudo, uma amante incrível.

Desligando-se dos ruídos vindos do banheiro, Neji sentou na cama e deu uma mordida em uma das torradas ali dispostas para o café da manhã. Não demorou muito e a adorável morena estava de volta, totalmente vestida e com os cabelos alinhados. Sentou ao lado de Neji e também deu uma mordida em uma torrada, o rosto pensativo enquanto mastigava calmamente.

"Gostaria de ficar para o almoço?" – Neji perguntou tentando parecer casual, espiando Tenten pelo canto do olho

A morena nada disse a princípio, com o rosto ainda pensativo e terminando de engolir mais um pedaço de torrada.

"Se não for incomodo, adoraria." – Por fim respondeu, voltando seu olhar para a face de Neji e sorrindo

Incapaz de resistir o sorriso da morena, Hyuuga sorriu de volta e tomou um gole do suco de laranja recém preparado. O silêncio entre eles não era constrangedor e nem desconfortável, ambos estavam se sentindo muito bem na companhia silenciosa um do outro.

-

-

-

"Deixa eu ajudar com a louça." – Tenten repetiu fazendo as palavras parecerem maiores e usando uma voz frustrada

"Você é visita." – Retrucou Neji fingindo impaciência, mas sorrindo diante da teimosia da morena

Tinham acabado de almoçar e a jovem insistia em ajudar com a louça enquanto o médico recusava e a mandava ficar sentada.

Cruzando os braços e escorando-se na pia, ao lado de Neji que lavava a louça, Tenten bufou baixinho e fez bico. Não queria parecer acomodada e nem abusar tanto da hospitalidade de Neji, mas ele não a deixava ajudar nem no preparo do almoço e nem na limpeza da cozinha.

"Okay." – Neji disse por fim, suspirando enquanto se inclinava para beijar os lábios de Tenten – "Pegue o pano e comece a trabalhar." – Completou revirando os olhos

Sorrindo feliz por ser útil, Tenten jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Neji e lhe deu mais um beijo antes de pegar o pano de prato e começar a secar a louça.

"Obrigada." – Murmurou Tenten após secar o último utensílio que Neji tinha lavado – "Assim não me sinto como se tivesse explorando sua boa vontade." – Pela sua voz Neji percebeu que ela estava sorrindo

Com um suspiro pesado pelas palavras de Tenten, que na opinião de Neji eram sem sentido algum, abraçou a morena por trás e beijou seu pescoço enquanto repousava a cabeça na curva entre seu pescoço e ombro, sentindo o cheiro agradável que exalava da pele delicada.

"Eu tenho que passar no hospital. Quer uma carona para a fisioterapia?"

"Como sabe que tenho fisioterapia hoje?" – Tenten perguntou com surpresa na voz, virando-se para encarar Neji – "Anda me seguindo?"

"Claro." – Neji respondeu com zombaria na voz – "Ou estou te seguindo ou estou cuidando da minha ex-paciente, escolha a melhor opção."

"Aceito a carona." – Respondeu sorrindo enquanto beijava os lábios de Neji – "Ah, mas não posso ir assim para a fisioterapia, tenho que trocar de roupa." – Mordendo o lábio inferior, Tenten tentava se recordar do número do seu taxista favorito – "Sabe o número de alguma empresa de táxi?"

Revirando os olhos perolados, Neji saiu do abraço da morena e segurou a mão feminina delicadamente e a guiou pela casa.

"Eu te levo em casa e te levo na fisioterapia, não se preocupe."

Relutando em aceitar, a morena estava prestes a recusar quando os lábios masculinos silenciaram sua boca, os orbes perolados não lhe dando alternativa. Bufando de raiva Tenten observou Neji ir para o banheiro escovar os dentes e arrumar os cabelos.

"Pronta?" – Perguntou a voz masculina próxima demais da orelha da jovem

"U-hum." – Conseguiu murmurar, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a respiração quente em sua pele

-

-

-

"Droga." – Proferiu quando tropeçou pela terceira vez em seu apartamento

Neji a estava esperando no carro enquanto ela ia trocar de roupa e se arrumar para a fisioterapia, então a morena tentava apressar as coisas, mas acabava apenas tropeçando e desejando não estar piorando o seu joelho.

Quando se sentiu bonita, mas não exagerada, afinal de contas ia para a fisioterapia, pegou suas chaves e trancou o apartamento. Ouviu a música típica de elevadores enquanto pensava quando poderia voltar a jogar basquete de verdade, e claro, pensando no quão maravilhoso Neji era.

"Foi rápida." – Neji fala enquanto abre a porta para a morena entrar

"Obrigada." – Retruca a morena referindo-se a gentileza do Hyuuga em abrir a porta do carro para ela

Dando rapidamente a volta no carro e sentando-se no banco do motorista, Neji novamente deixa Tenten escolher uma estação de rádio ou cd para música de fundo.

Para ser mais prática, Tenten ligou em uma estação de rádio qualquer e ouviu o final da nova música do U2. No intervalo do programa musical deu a propaganda que os ingressos para assistir a liga feminina de basquete local já estavam a venda. Mordendo o lábio inferior, a morena vira o rosto para a janela do carro e finge observar as pessoas caminhando na rua.

"Hoje vou falar com seu fisioterapeuta." – Neji exclama ao notar a reação de Tenten – "Você está se recuperando rápido. É só evitar fazer muito esforço e caminhar o menos possível que logo você estará fazendo algumas cestas na frente de milhares de pessoas."

"Hum." – Murmura sentindo-se incapaz de dizer outra coisa, pois uma espécie de nó se formou em sua garganta após ouvir as palavras de Neji

Tenten mal conhecia o médico e fazia pouco tempo em que se envolveram em algo mais do que a relação médico/paciente permite, e mesmo assim ele se preocupava com ela e notava suas reações.

Quando o carro parou, Neji estava pronto para descer e abrir a porta para Tenten, mas a mesma coloca uma mão em cima da mão de Neji e diz que não há necessidade.

"Obrigada pela carona."

"Não precisa agradecer." – Responde sério – "Está tudo bem?" – Questiona enrugando levemente a testa

"Sim, está." – Responde com a voz um pouco falha – "Sério." – Afirma com a voz mais firme e um sorriso brincando nos lábios

Ainda desconfiado, Neji balança a cabeça em compreensão e se inclina para beijar a morena. A mesma também se inclina e enlaça o pescoço do médico com seus braços.

"Eu te ligo mais tarde." – Afirma Neji olhando Tenten segurar sua bolsa junto ao corpo – "Se precisar de algo, me avise."

"Pode deixar." – Sorri enquanto dá mais um beijo no médico – "Bom trabalho."

O Hyuuga move levemente a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento e observa Tenten sair do carro. O semblante sério ganha uma leve onda de preocupação ao observar a morena se afastar.

Voltando a ligar o carro, Neji se afasta e encaminha-se para o hospital, onde sabia que o trabalho o esperava.

-

-

-

Tenten não tinha o semblante mais animado no rosto. E ela certamente deveria ter. Seu fisioterapeuta havia lhe dito que estava praticamente perfeita. Poderia fazer treinamentos de basquete sem tantos cuidados e dentro de algumas semanas poderia até mesmo jogar – não o jogo inteiro, mas já era um começo-.

Mas a morena estava feliz com a notícia, estava em êxtase com a notícia, bem por isso foi até seu clube contar para a treinadora e para suas companheiras de time, que certamente ficaram muito felizes com ela.

Com a Liga próxima, as jogadoras estavam intensificando os treinos e preparando as malas. A abertura da Liga seria numa cidade próxima, onde ocorreria a maioria dos jogos. Tenten também foi convidada a viajar junto. Sua fisioterapia ficaria a cargo da equipe médica da equipe e seu próprio fisioterapeuta não viu problema algum nisso, pelo contrário, achava que ia ser melhor para a recuperação da jovem jogadora de basquete.

"Justo agora." – Murmura enterrando o rosto no travesseiro

A morena não poderia perder a chance que lhe havia sido dada, mas também não queria perder a companhia de Neji. Não era como se estivesse apaixonada por ele, mas o médico tinha sido o único homem decente que conhecera nos últimos meses.

"Como ele vai reagir?" – A voz abafada era inaudível até para si mesma

-

-

-

"Estou traumatizada." – A voz feminina tinha um terror simulado que fez Neji sorrir

"Não era assim tão ruim." – Neji coloca seu braço nos ombros de Tenten como se estivesse consolando-a

"Está brincando não é?" – Os orbes chocolate estavam arregalados, mas logo a expressão de Tenten muda drasticamente – "Eu li sobre o filme, e diziam que era bom."

"Não se preocupe tanto Tenten." – Neji estava achando graça do martírio ao qual a jovem estava se submetendo apenas por ter escolhido ver um filme que não era muito bom – "Além do mais, nós mal vimos o filme mesmo."

A coloração do rosto de Tenten foi para níveis acima do vermelho. Na sala escura do cinema, os dois pareciam adolescentes ao invés de adultos. Tenten teve até receio de que alguém fosse denunciá-los para o lanterninha por mau conduta.

Tenten, após terem ficado dois dias sem se ver, propôs a Neji, quando este ligou, que fossem ao cinema ver um filme. Na verdade, o que Tenten queria era adiar a conversa que teria que ter com Neji. Afinal de contas não podia ir viajar com seu time e não dar satisfação nenhuma a ele, devia dizer ao menos onde estava indo. Não que eles tivessem um compromisso ou algo assim, ainda estava na fase do 'encontro' – com algumas chances do encontro terminar na cama, mas era mero detalhe -.

"Onde quer jantar?" – A voz masculina tira Tenten de seus devaneios

"Está querendo que eu escolha onde vamos comer depois de ter feito a trágica escolha de que filmes íamos ver?" – O falso ceticismo na voz de Tenten fez o Hyuuga sorrir

"Bem lembrado." – Ele anuncia enquanto guia a morena – "Eu escolho."

Caminharam um pouco até chegarem às portas de uma lanchonete. Neji lançou um olhar a Tenten como se esperasse uma reação ruim da mesma, mas tudo o que obteve foi um sorriso e um brilho no olhar. Antes que pudesse pedir o que era, a jovem esclareceu a ele.

"Me faz lembrar dos tempos de colégio. Cinema, lanchonete..." – O tom de voz saudoso se torna brincalhão – "Me sinto até mais jovem."

Mostrando a língua para o médico que a contemplava, foi sentar-se em uma mesa ao lado de uma janela com vista para a rua movimentada. Tenten sabia que não ia dar a mínima para a vista que tinha daquela janela, apenas tinha escolhido aquela mesa por ser um lugar mais fresco onde o cheiro de gordura não era tão intenso.

Seguindo os passos da morena, Neji sentou-se de frente para esta, aguardando a garçonete vir até eles com os cardápios.

"Chamem quando quiserem fazer os pedidos." – Disse rapidamente a garçonete ao entregar o cardápio e sair deslizando pelo chão com seus patins

Não levou mais do que meia hora para Neji e Tenten fazerem os pedidos e a garçonete entregá-los. Neji ficava lindo até quando estava abocanhando o enorme hambúrguer e Tenten ficava graciosa até quando mordiscava as batatas-fritas.

"Está tudo bem?" – Pergunta Neji enquanto com um guardanapo limpa a boca

"Eu estou querendo dizer uma coisa." – Tenten diz, mas arrepende-se em seguida

"O que é?"

Tentando adiar a conversa, Tenten dá uma mordida em seu hambúrguer – ciente que estava sendo observada por Neji – e toma um gole de seu refrigerante. Suspira após ver que não tem como adiar mais o assunto.

"Fui chamada para ir, junto do meu time, jogar na Liga de Basquete."

"Isso é ótimo, parabéns."

Não era fácil fazer Neji largar o tom de voz sério e, por vezes, frio. Mas Tenten notou que não havia frieza no tom de voz do médico, havia sim admiração e satisfação.

"É, é ótimo." – Tenten tentou soar mais animada – "Vou poder jogar, não todos os jogos, claro, e só alguns minutos. Mas isso já é ótimo."

Neji concorda com a cabeça enquanto, ainda observando as feições da morena, toma um gole de seu próprio copo de refrigerante.

Dando mais uma mordida no seu lanche, Tenten espera engolir todo o alimento em sua boca para abri-la novamente.

"Ficarei durante uns três meses em outra cidade, sabe, a que vai sediar a Liga." – Tenten quase sorri ao notar seu sucesso em usar um tom casual

Neji parece ter ficado pensativo um momento e então voltou a saborear seu lanche enquanto observava as pessoas passando pela calçada.

"Se não tiver problema, eu posso visitá-la."

"O.. que?" – O choque da morena era visível

"Se sua treinadora e, claro, você não se importar." – Dando de ombros, Neji volta seus orbes pérolas para a moça

"Isso seria..." – Tenten lutava para achar uma palavra para descrever o que seria, antes que um pequeno soluço escapasse de suas garganta – "Ótimo. Eu adoraria."

Tenten estava com um sorriso lindo, igual aos que sempre guardava para dá-los a Neji, e o mesmo sorriu de volta. Podia notar o brilho molhado nos orbes chocolates, deixando-os ainda mais brilhantes. Não podia negar que provavelmente ia sentir falta da companhia da morena, mas ainda poderia vê-la, na TV. Além do que, eles não estavam casando e muito menos namorando, então não deveriam ficar dependentes um do outro a ponto de não poder ficar longe algumas semanas ou meses.

Mas a razão às vezes pode estar errada comparada ao coração.

"Essa noite parecemos, definitivamente, adolescentes." – Comenta Neji sentindo o pé de Tenten acariciar-lhe a perna

"Sei de algo que nos fará ainda mais adolescentes." – Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios femininos

Neji não sabia ao certo o que se passava na mente de Tenten, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, o que quer que fosse, ele ia gostar muito.

-

-

-

Estavam se encarando fazia alguns minutos. O silêncio entre eles era reconfortante. Mesmo não admitindo, ambos sabiam que já sentiam saudade um do outro, da companhia, da voz, do cheiro, dos olhares, toques, enfim, sentiam falta de tudo o que não poderiam ter por algumas semanas.

"Não estou bem certa de que o time ficará me esperando." – A voz de Tenten quebra o silêncio

"E não queremos várias mulheres atléticas enraivecidas." – Completa o Hyuuga

Com um suspiro quase imperceptível, Neji liga o motor do carro e leva Tenten até o local onde o ônibus do seu time estaria esperando.

Já haviam se despedido e já haviam dito que tentariam manter contato sempre que possível. Tinham os números de telefone um do outro e também os e-mails. Sem contar que Neji poderia pegar seu carro e ir ver a morena sempre que pudesse.

Estacionando o carro do outro lado da rua de onde se encontrava o ônibus, Neji e Tenten se deram mais um beijo e em silêncio saíram do carro – Tenten esperando Neji abrir a porta para ela -. Ajudando-a com as poucas malas que levava – algo que Neji observou quase descrente, pois geralmente mulheres faziam milhares de malas mesmo que fosse para passar um final de semana longe – acompanhou-a até onde várias mulheres se encontravam.

"Cuide-se." – A voz de Neji era séria

"Você também." – Tenten sorriu antes de abraçar o corpo forte de Neji, prendendo-o em seus braços e sentindo as braços dele envolveram seu corpo – "Assista pelo menos um jogo meu, okay?"

Neji concordou enquanto retribuía o sorriso de Tenten. Com um último beijo, o homem voltou para seu carro enquanto via a morena entrar no ônibus acompanhada de algumas colegas, todas rindo e se divertindo bastante.

Enquanto dirigia de volta para seu apartamento, não pode deixar de notar que o cheiro de Tenten havia ficado impregnado no banco ao lado do seu, bem como no banco de trás.

Lançou um rápido olhar para trás, observando os bancos traseiros de seu carro e recordando-se do que ali ocorrera alguns dias atrás, na noite em que ele e Tenten foram ao cinema. Eram como dois adolescentes afoitos tentando superior o espaço pequeno e manter alguns minutos de prazer e adrenalina, enquanto esperavam que nenhum policial chegasse perto daquela estrada.

Ela o fazia se sentir bem. Ia sentir falta da mulher com jeito de menina.


	11. Distante

** Naruto pertence **a Kishimoto-sensei. Mas esta fic em questão é de minha autoria e o Itachi é propriedade minha. (em breve o Sai também será)

**Música usada**: "See You In Your Dreams" - Kiss

**Perdoem a demora** na atualização. Tive falta de tempo, de vontade, de inspiração e etc. Mas... deixem review's e façam uma ficwriter feliz.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 11: **Distante

-

-

-

**The party's over, and baby's in the corner**

_A festa terminou, e baby está no canto_

**She's all alone for the night**

_Ela está totalmente só durante a noite_

**You pick up the phone, you want to go home**

_Você apanha o telefone, você quer ir pra casa_

**Well dry your eyes, it's alright, it's alright**

_Bem seque seus olhos, está certo, está certo_

-

-

-

"A comida está pronta." – Soou a voz feminina

Sorrindo discretamente, Neji largou o livro que estava lendo e foi até a cozinha, onde sua companhia o aguardava.

"Não precisava se incomodar." – Disse Neji arrumando o guardanapo em cima do seu colo

"Não é incomodo." – Tinha uma pontada de impaciência da voz feminina – "Mamãe me ensinou essa receita duas semanas atrás e eu queria que você provasse, titio."

Bagunçando um pouco as madeixas da sobrinha, Neji serviu ambos pratos de sobremesa com um típico brigadeirão de microondas que a menina havia feito a recém.

"Está delicioso." – Diz o jovem médico após dar duas garfadas no doce

"Está mesmo." – Yuiko possuía os cantos da boca sujos e seu prato quase vazio

Neji sorriu e limpou a boca da sobrinha enquanto colocava mais um pedaço do doce no prato da mesma.

Tinha aceitado passar algumas noites daquela semana cuidando da sobrinha para que sua prima e o marido dela tivessem um tempo para eles. Aparentemente Hinata estava tendo reuniões no turno da noite com os pais dos alunos e Naruto também não poderia cuidar da filha por conta do trabalho.

"Podemos ver desenho depois?" – Perguntou Yuiko levando mais uma colherada do doce a boca

"Durante meia hora e depois a senhorita vai dormir."

-

-

-

Observava a bela mulher torcer os dedos impacientes enquanto observava o telefone. Ela estava assim fazia alguns minutos e não dava indícios de parar com aquele ato.

"Não se preocupe." – A voz masculina soou estranhamente baixa e calma

"Mas não parece justo." – Hinata falou olhando para o marido pela primeira vez desde que havia decidido encarar o telefone – "Neji-nii-san está se esforçando demais."

"Ele se ofereceu." – Lembrou Naruto – "Vamos, aproveite um pouco para descansar. Me diga, como foi a reunião?"

Com um gemido baixo de frustração, Hinata caminhou até a cama onde o marido estava deitado e sentou-se ao lado dele. Segurou delicadamente a mão masculina entre as suas.

"Cansativa." – Admitiu baixinho deixando o rubor tomar conta de sua face

Levantando-se para sentar ao lado de Hinata, Naruto acariciou as madeixas negras azuladas da mulher tentando reconfortá-la. Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios masculinos enquanto um brilho estranho aparecia nas duas safiras.

"Talvez uma massagem ajude."

Segurando a cintura fina da esposa, Naruto a deitou na cama. Hinata soltou um grito abafado pela surpresa, mas logo sorriu ao sentir os lábios do marido tocando sua face.

"Eu adoraria uma massagem." – Admitiu dando um sorriso envergonhado enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do Uzumaki

-

-

-

Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía e latejava, mas de uma forma estranhamente prazerosa. Seus pulmões queimavam a cada nova tragada sofrida de oxigênio e o ritmo da respiração estava tão acelerada que sua camiseta balançava convulsivamente.

"Apenas mais alguns passos." – Pensou tentando forçar seu corpo a continuar – "Pra mim." – Pensou o mais forte e alto que conseguia, como se com isso fosse despertar algum poder de telepatia

E talvez a força do pensamento funcionou, pois estava vindo na sua direção aquela grande bola laranja. Seus dedos em contato com o material áspero não pareceram se importar, e sim ansiar pelo toque. O som da batia surda daquela circunferência do chão chegava a ser hipnótico para ela, apesar de achar que não estava escutando aquilo de verdade. O ginásio tinha muito barulho, muitos gritos, apesar de ser apenas um treino.

Tomou um impulso na perna boa e sentiu-se flutuar até perto da tabela, arremessando a bola laranja com certa força em direção ao arco.

Sentiu os lábios curvarem para cima ao mesmo tempo que a bola batia no chão e o sinal tocava anunciando o término do jogo.

"Parabéns Tenten." – Ouviu as companheiras de time dizerem enquanto davam tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro

Sorriu por não ter fôlego para dar uma resposta. O joelho que fora operado latejava e sua perna ia perdendo a força aos poucos, mas nada disso importava. Tenten estava de volta as quadras, e isso compensava qualquer dor ou esforço a mais que estivesse tendo.

Foi até o vestiário mancando discretamente. Ia visitar a médica e fisioterapeuta do time assim que tomasse um banho e livrasse o corpo de todo aquele suor que brilhava na pele levemente morena.

Entrou numa das cabines, pendurando sua toalha na porta da mesma, e ligou a ducha, recebendo o jato de água morno diretamente contra seu rosto. Sorrindo, virou o rosto e passou a mão nos olhos para tirar o excesso de água.

Fazia apenas cinco dias que estava fora, treinando para os jogos da Liga, mas sentia falta de Neji. Eles já haviam se falado por telefone duas vezes e trocado um e-mail, mas não era a mesma coisa. Sentia falta de estar na presença dele e ter os braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, deixando a água escorrer pelas suas costas, e suspirou pesadamente. Estava feliz de ter a chance de voltar a jogar, mas era frustrante sentir aquela dor incomoda e não estar perto do seu médico particular.

Fechou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha felpuda para se secar. O vestiário estava vazio, o que não era muito surpreendente levando em consideração o tempo que Tenten levou para conseguir chegar ao vestiário com seu joelho doendo, e o fato de suas companheiras estarem famintas por comida de lanchonete pingando a gordura.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi caminhando – mancando ainda – até a sala improvisada da fisioterapeuta do time.

Bateu duas vezes antes de obter permissão para entrar.

"Tenten, como está se sentindo?" – A voz calma e um pouco aguda atingiu os ouvidos da morena

"Bem, mas com uma leve dor no joelho." – Sorriu timidamente, não queria admitir que estava doendo, mas sabia que era necessário

"Tome um analgésico e não force mais sua perna por hoje." – Disse naquela voz calmamente aguda enquanto alcançava o remédio para a morena – "Amanhã teremos outra sessão de fisioterapia, mas hoje você apenas vai descansar."

Sorriu satisfeita por estar liberada da fisioterapia.

Ao chegar no quarto do hotel, jogou-se na cama fitando o teto enquanto a mão tateava a procura do telefone. Falou com a recepcionista e pediu que encomendasse uma pizza gigante de calabresa para ela.

Tinha conforto e a comida estava a caminho, só faltava agora à companhia de um certo alguém.

-

-

-

Finalmente ia poder jogar basquete novamente. Estava apreensiva e com as palmas das mãos transpirando.

"Tenten, preparada?" – A voz da treinadora era um misto de entusiasmo e preocupação

A morena deu um sorriso como resposta enquanto esfregava as mãos no calção para secá-las. Seriam poucos minutos, mas ainda assim seria maravilhoso voltar para a quadra e tentar fazer algumas cestas.

"Vai lá." – A voz animada da treinadora se vez ouvir enquanto dava um tapinha amigável nas costas da morena

Respirou fundo duas vezes e entrou na quadra com o pé direito para dar sorte. Por um minuto sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e ficou tensa imaginando ser uma reação da cirurgia recente, no entanto notou que estava com as pernas bambas de emoção mesmo.

Deu um sorriso confiante para as colegas de time e correu para perto de onde a cobiçada bola laranja estava.

Fez apenas duas cestas de dois pontos, mas sentia-se realizada. O time havia ganhado e continuava na disputa, isso era o que importava, isso e o fato de ter conseguido agüentar bem os poucos minutos de esforço que fizera.

Sentia uma leve pressão em seu joelho, mas o fisioterapeuta havia lhe dito que era totalmente normal e que não se preocupasse.

Mas agora o que tinha em mente não era o jogo ganho, sua participação no mesmo ou a pressão em seu joelho. Não, o que estava na mente da morena era algo diferente, melhor dizendo, alguém diferente. Neji passaria o final de semana com ela, e já estavam na sexta-feira.

Já faziam cerca de um mês que estavam sem se ver, então Tenten estava bastante ansiosa para o final de semana.

"Tenten, deixa de sonhar e vamos comemorar." – Gritou no ouvido da morena uma companheira de time

"Vamos." – Gritou Tenten de volta dando um soco no ar

Apesar de querer dormir cedo para acordar bem disposta para encontrar com Neji, Tenten não pode recusar o convite de comemorarem em uma pizzaria – repor as calorias perdidas, justificaram – e ir em uma boate depois.

Ao som alto e fumaça causada pelo gelo seco, Tenten tentou identificar suas companheiras de time enquanto as luzes multicoloridas acendiam e apagavam iluminando parcialmente o local movimentado. Espremia-se entre os corpos dançantes da pista atrás de algum rosto conhecido, visto que haviam se perdido quando foram pegar as bebidas.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e se virou sorridente achando que era alguma amiga sua, no entanto, o dono daquela mão era um bonito rapaz de orbes verdes que lhe sorriu sedutoramente.

"Quer dançar?" – O hálito quente chocou-se com a orelha de Tenten fazendo a mesma se arrepiar

Mal havia notado que ele havia se aproximado até sentir os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem pelo convite feito ao pé da orelha.

"Claro." – Respondeu sorrindo

_Uma dança não terá problema_, e com esse pensamento encaminhou-se para o centro da pista acompanhada do rapaz desconhecido. Balançavam os corpos no ritmo da música, esbarrando e sincronizando alguns passos. Algumas vezes o chocolate encontrava o esmeralda e não quebravam o contato visual enquanto Tenten rebolava ao som da música e o rapaz acompanhava perfeitamente os movimentos do corpo da garota.

Quando o rapaz colocou a mão em suas costas e juntou os corpos para dançarem mais perto, Tenten sentiu o ar lhe faltar no pulmão. Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar a respiração o máximo que podia e quando voltou a abri-los percebeu que o desconhecido estava aproximando o rosto para beijar-lhe.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e uma forte vontade de se entregar aos lábios cheios e rosados do rapaz. Sentia saudade de ser tocada e ali estava a sua chance. Por um minuto, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da colônia que o rapaz usava, misturado ao cheiro de bebidas, suor e o cheiro adocicado da fumaça que estava por todo o ambiente.

Quase podia sentir os lábios masculinos roçarem nos seus quando a imagem do médico de orbes perolados lhe invadiu a mente.

"Neji." – Murmurou Tenten se afastando do rapaz

"Não, meu nome é Kouichi."

"Eu tenho que ir." – Anunciou a morena soltando-se do rapaz no meio da dança e andando apressada por entre os demais

Ouviu seu nome ser gritado quando estava próxima as escadas que levava a saída da boate, virando-se para trás viu uma companheira de time lhe olhar surpresa.

"Vou para o hotel, estou cansada." – Respondeu a pergunta muda da amiga

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, divirta-se."

Conseguiu achar um táxi e foi para o seu quarto descansar. Sentia-se terrível por quase ter beijado um desconhecido apenas por estar longe de Neji.

"Neji." – Deixou o nome do seu médico favorito escapar entre um suspiro

Neji que estava indo lhe visitar. Que havia decidido viajar para matar a saudade que sentia da morena. Tenten imaginava o que ele lhe diria se soubesse do seu comportamento naquela noite.

Com um grito abafado pelo travesseiro em seu rosto, a morena tentou liberar toda a sua frustração. Naquele momento, apenas desejava que Neji chegasse logo e lhe tomasse em seus braços.

"Eu... eu o amo."


	12. Necessidade de você

**Naruto pertence **a Kishimoto-sensei, porém essa fic é de minha autoria. Ah e não esqueçam que Sai e Itachi são propriedades minhas já xD.

**Música usada: **Kiss The Girl - Ashley Tisdale

**Desculpe a **demora em atualizar. Muito obrigada pelas review's e podem continuar a mandar elas, juro que não me incomodo.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 12: **Necessidade de você

-

-

-

**Yes, you want her**

_Sim, você quer ela_

**Look at her, you know you do**

_Olhe para ela, você sabe o que fazer_

**It's possible she wants you too**

_É possível que ela quer você também_

**There is one way to ask her**

_Existe um modo de perguntar a ela_

**It don't take a word**

_E não é uma palavra_

**Not a single word**

_Nem uma única palavra_

**Go on and kiss the girl**

_Vai lá e beije a garota_

-

-

-

O coração parecia que ia saltar do peito quando finalmente entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Neji. A fragrância que exalava do corpo masculino invadiu as narinas da morena e ela inspirou ainda mais fundo para absorver todo aquele aroma que lhe fazia tanta falta.

O rapaz podia sentir o bater do coração da morena. Estava acelerado, assim como o seu. Era bom sentir a pele macia do corpo torneado da morena, havia sentido muita falta dela.

Finalmente desfizeram o abraço para fixar novamente o olhar nos olhos do outro, ambos sorrindo de felicidade por estarem juntos após o que parecia ser uma eternidade. À distância entre as faces foi diminuindo e os olhos se fechando para finalmente tocar os lábios um do outro num beijo ardente.

Parecia que tinham a necessidade de explorar cada milímetro da boca um do outro, como se algo pudesse estar faltando. Os hálitos quentes e refrescantes se misturavam enquanto as línguas pareciam bailar dentro das bocas.

Neji apertava a cintura de Tenten cada vez mais, a trazendo para mais perto até não ter mais espaço entre os corpos. Tinha necessidade dela.

Tenten arranhava de leve a nuca do médico, sentindo os pêlos se eriçarem no local. Com a outra mão nas costas musculosas do Hyuuga, tentava trazê-lo para mais perto de si, para senti-lo melhor. Tinha necessidade dele.

"Oi." – Disse Tenten meio ofegante quando se separou do médico

"Oi." – Respondeu charmoso

"Fez boa viagem?" – Perguntou inclinando a cabeça numa forma interrogativa e sorrindo para o homem na sua frente

"Sim, obrigado." – Segurando numa das mãos dela começou a caminhar

Foram poucos passos até chegar ao carro estacionado junto ao calçada. Destrancando o automóvel e abrindo a porta para Tenten, esperou a mesma entrar para então bater a porta e fazer o contorno no veículo.

Girou a chave ouvindo o ronronar do motor e estava olhando pelo retrovisor para se assegurar de que não bateria no carro de trás quando fosse dar a ré, e nesse momento sentiu a mão macia de Tenten traçar um caminho do seu joelho até perto de sua virilha e voltar, demoradamente.

Engolindo em seco, o médico manobrou habilmente e logo estava circulando com Tenten pelas ruas a caminho do hotel ao qual havia reservado quarto. Quando chegou na cidade foi direto ver o alvo dos seus desejos, então não havia trocado de roupa, tomado banho ou mesmo largado as malas.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento do hotel, pegou sua mala e foi com Tenten até a recepção. Identificou-se e logo pode pegar a chave do quarto, indo para o mesmo ainda acompanhado pela morena.

Ao entrar no quarto semi iluminado pode sentir o suave cheiro de amaciante barato vindo dos lençóis estendidos na cama que era um pouco mais que cama de solteiro. "Meio casal", havia dito o recepcionista do hotel quando telefonara fazendo reserva, "mais confortável e quase mesmo preço.".

"Vou tomar um banho antes de sairmos para o almoço, você me espera?" – Perguntou enquanto depositava sua mala em cima de uma mesa de madeira escura

"Claro, enquanto isso eu vejo se esse hotel fornece canais televisivos decentes." – Sorri Tenten sentando-se na cama e pegando o controle remoto

Neji achou uma muda de roupa que julgou certa para a ocasião, pegou sua nécessaire, deu mais um beijo na morena e foi para o banheiro, tendo o cuidado de apenas fechar a porta e não trancar.

-

-

-

Abriu a porta do banheiro após ter se banhado e se arrumado e encontrou Tenten deitada na cama adormecida. Uma pena caída no chão, a cabeça de lado no travesseiro e uma das mãos ainda segurando o controle remoto.

Não pode evitar de achar a cena muito graciosa e acabou perguntando-se se havia demorado tanto assim para se arrumar.

Com passos felinos aproximou-se da cama e acariciou o rosto da morena tentando descobrir se a mesma sonhava e sobre o que poderia ser.

"Tenten." – Chamou baixo e sorriu ao vê-la resmungar

Aos poucos os orbes chocolates se abriram e piscaram várias vezes para se acostumar a luz. Sorrindo ao ver Neji, levantou-se da cama e sentiu as bochechas pinicarem de vergonha.

"Fui dormir tarde ontem." – Desculpou-se enquanto imagens do rapaz de olhos verdes da boate invadiu sua mente

"Se estiver cansada, posso te deixar no seu hotel." – Disse Neji erguendo uma sobrancelha

"De jeito nenhum." – Tenten pareceu ofendida – "Quero ficar grudada em você para matar a saudade. Eu descanso depois." – Piscando o olho agarrou-se a sua bolsa

"Vamos então, eu estou faminto." – Confessou o médico enquanto trancava o quarto

Entregaram a chave na recepção e foram novamente para dentro do carro, desta vez, em busca de algum lugar para comer.

Pararam na frente de um restaurante indicado por Tenten. Com um sorriso singelo a morena pegou um prato e foi servir-se seguida de Neji, que havia escolhido uma mesa um pouco mais reservado naquele local iluminado e relativamente movimentado.

Após servirem os pratos foram até a mesa escolhida pelo rapaz e sentaram-se. A conversa flui naturalmente, ambos contando novidades das quadras e do hospital. Em certa altura do almoço, discretamente Tenten esfregou suas perna na de Neji para depois tirar a sapatilha que usava e com o pé acariciar a perna no médico, indo da canela até a virilha.

Um sorriso discreto perpassou pelos lábios da morena quando viu Neji engasgar-se no momento que teve sua virilha acariciada.

"Já terminou seu almoço?" – Perguntou o médico depois de ter tossido e tomado água para recompor-se

"Sim." – Respondeu simplesmente, mas em seu olhar havia uma resposta explícita para o pedido mudo de Neji

-

-

-

Estava observando o movimento na rua através da janela de cortinas floridas enquanto Neji trancava a porta do quarto do hotel. Na primeira vez que estivera ali Tenten havia dormido sem nem observar a vista que Neji teria naquele final de semana.

Por estar concentrada no casal idoso que caminhava na calçada animadamente, a morena não sentiu a aproximação felina de Neji, apenas soube que ele estava ali quando sentiu duas mãos firmes envolveram sua cintura e virar seu corpo em 180 graus.

"Atrapalho o seu momento de vizinha fofoqueira?" – Alfinetou o médico

"Sim." – Respondeu séria, mas logo a sombra da malícia cobriu seus olhos – "Mas se me atrapalhou para algo fazer algo melhor, então posso te perdoar."

"O que chama de algo melhor?" – A voz rouca e entrecortada devido ao fato de Neji já estar beijando os lábios de Tenten deixou a mesma arrepiada

"Isso que está fazendo."

Foi então que intensificaram o beijo, unindo ainda mais os corpos, pressionando os seios de Tenten contra o tórax de Neji. Sentiam-se aflitos por aquele encontro, por ter novamente aqueles toques e carícias.

Da mesma forma abrupta que começou o beijo, ele foi acalmando até se tornar um leve roçar de lábios com os corpos mais afastados. Tenten estava prestes a reclamar, já havia aberto a boca para falar da sua indignação com aquilo, mas ao invés de sair palavras, saiu um suspiro.

Neji havia afastado os corpos para que assim pudesse tocar nos seios da morena e deliciou-se quando ouviu a mesma suspirar. Intensificou as carícias naquela região, mas também se aproveitou da vestimenta de Tenten e segurou firme a coxa direita dela, obrigando-a a levantar a perna e entrelaçar no seu corpo. Subindo um pouco mais a mão, foi levantando a saia de Tenten e sentindo a pele da mesma pegar fogo com seus toques.

Ele tinha necessidade do corpo dela. Ela tinha necessidade de sentir ele.

-

-

-

Se fosse um gato, certamente estaria ronronando agora. Estar deitada no tórax nu de Neji, sentindo o calor da pele e bater do coração dele era mais do que poderia desejar. Com um dedo brincava de traçar os músculos definidos do médico enquanto sentia o mesmo traçar linhas imaginárias em suas costas.

"Já está ficando tarde." – Observou Neji lançando um olhar para a janela que mostrava a pouca claridade natural existente na rua

"Devemos sair daqui então?" – A voz manhosa de Tenten claramente expunha seu descontentamento com a idéia

"Um pouco de ar fresco seria bom."

Tenten resmungou e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Neji, abraçando-o mais forte e se aconchegando ainda mais no mesmo.

O médico não interrompeu a carícia das costas nuas da moça e esperou pacientemente até que ela resolvesse sair da cama.

Bufando levemente Tenten se levantou, saindo de cima de Neji e da cama. Espreguiçou-se sem se importar com sua nudez ou com o fato do médico bonitão estar olhando atentamente para seu corpo.

"Se eu levantei, você também vai se levantar." – Disse brincalhona enquanto atirava a blusa do médico no rosto dele

Ambos se vestiram sem perder muito tempo, trocando alguns beijos esporádicos entre puxar um zíper e calçar uma meia. Em poucos minutos já estavam arrumados e saindo do hotel. Tenten havia pedido para que caminhassem um pouco, por isso Neji deixou o carro estacionado e andava ao lado da morena, de mãos dadas.

Aquela cidade já não era completamente desconhecida por Tenten e a mesma foi guiando Neji pelas ruas, caminhando a passos lentos para apreciar as vitrines e construções que ali havia.

O movimento não era tão intenso, mas mesmo assim o casal acabou esbarrando com algumas pessoas durante o percurso, até chegarem numa parte mais tranqüila da cidade aonde havia um parque.

Era relaxante estarem um na companhia do outro num local tranqüilo e com natureza. Podiam ouvir os últimos pássaros acordados cantarem e sons de crianças brincando do outro lado do parque.

"Estou com desejo de sorvete." – Diz Tenten após um momento de silêncio de ambos

"Vamos comprar um então."

Foram poucos passos até chegar uma barraquinha que vendia picolés e sorvetes. Havia uma fila com algumas crianças esperando a sua vez de pegar a guloseima gelada. Enquanto esperavam, Tenten roubou um beijo de Neji, deixando ambos distraídos o suficiente para não notar um garotinho vindo em sua direção.

Um leve empurrão foi tudo o que Neji sentiu em sua perna. Separando-se de Tenten, viu um garoto de aproximadamente 6 anos caído sentado no chão, olhando para o seu sorvete derramado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Desculpe." – Falou o garotinho dando uma grande fungada em seguida – "Eu não vi o senhor."

A morena sentiu seu coração apertar em seu peito ao notar as lágrimas do garoto pelo sorvete perdido e mesmo assim ser gentil e educado com Neji. Estava para falar algo e comprar outra sobremesa para a criança quando Neji agachou-se.

"Você se machucou?" – Perguntou com a voz séria, mas sem o tom frio

O menino balançou negativamente a cabeça e baixou os olhos deixando as lágrimas pingarem no chão. O queixo pequeno tremia e seu corpinho balançava um pouco com os soluços que começaram a acompanhar o choro.

"Do que era seu sorvete?" – Pediu o médico chamando a atenção do garoto

"Pistache e chocolate, senhor."

Estendeu a mão para ajudar o menino levantar, mas continuou segurando a mão dele mesmo quando ele já estava de pé. A fila havia diminuído enquanto o pequeno acidente acontecia, então já era a vez do casal fazer seu pedido. Neji fez sinal para que Tenten escolhesse o sabor, visto que a morena não tinha tomado a iniciativa e apenas contemplava curiosa a reação de Neji com aquela criança.

"Flocos, por favor." – Falou desviando rapidamente o olhar do seu acompanhante e do novo amigo

"Quero um de baunilha." – Falou Neji dirigindo-se ao atendente da barraquinha – "E outro de pistache e chocolate para o rapaz aqui."

Tenten sorriu para combinar com o garoto que sorria largamente e parava de chorar aos poucos.

"Não tem problema?" – Pediu com a voz timidamente infantil

"Eu faço questão." – Retruca o médico entregando a sobremesa gelada para o menino e vendo o mesmo agradecer várias vezes antes de ir para perto dos pais que não tinham visto a cena

O casal procurou um banco livre para sentar enquanto saboreavam o doce. Estavam em silêncio, mas Neji sentia o olhar fixo de Tenten em si.

"O que foi?" – Perguntou sério arqueando uma sobrancelha

"Não sabia que você poderia ser tão gentil com uma criança."

"Eu tenho uma sobrinha, não esqueça." – Retrucou

Tenten limitou-se a sorrir para encerrar o assunto, mas o fato é que estava impressionada com o carinho de Neji com crianças. Com a pose séria e fria, ela jamais imaginaria aquele lado sensível e bondoso dele.

Mas a morena teria muito tempo para conhecer todas as faces de Neji, ou assim ela esperava.


	13. Accidentally In Love

**Naruto pertence à **Kishimoto-sensei, mas a autoria dessa fic me pertence.

**Música usada:** Dream on Dreamer - Cascada

**Desculpe a demora** na atualização e agradeço quem mandar review. Sério, review faz bem para o ego e não custa nada mandar.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 13: **Accidentally In Love

-

-

-

**The autumn rain is falling down**

_(A chuva de outono está caindo)_

**Through the clouds, hits the ground**

_(Através das nuvens, escoa sobre a terra)_

**Wash away traces in the sand**

_(Lavando as pegadas na areia)_

**Yesterday is do far away, you disappear, love was here**

_(O amanhã está tão longe, você desapareceu, o amor esteve aqui)_

**I close my eyes to be with you again**

_(Eu fecho meus olhos para estar com você de novo)_

**Still alive the world is in your hands**

_(Ainda a salvo, o mundo está nas suas mãos)_

-

-

-

_Estava tudo ocorrendo da forma mais perfeita possível. Havia tantas entrevistas marcadas nas grandes redes de televisão, que nem sabia por qual começar. Todos conheciam seu nome e clamavam por si quando saia em público._

_Mas a fama não era a única coisa que tornava sua vida perfeita. Era o anel com a grande pedra brilhando em seu dedo que lhe trazia mais alegria. Estar unida por um relacionamento estável e invejável com um homem extremamente sexy e habilidoso tornava as coisas ainda melhores._

_Os dias passaram rapidamente e logo estava se olhando no espelho e torcendo as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, igual a Hinata. Estava deslumbrante dentro do vestido branco feito especialmente para seu corpo e para aquele dia. Finalmente agarrou o buquê composto por gérberas (representando a sensibilidade, sensualidade, amor e dedicação) e rosas na cor rosa (representando carinho e doçura) e foi caminhando até o início do tapete vermelho, ouvindo ao fundo a marcha nupcial._

_Visualizou todos os convidados de pé olhando para si e lá no final do tapete vermelho, aquele que realmente importava, seu noivo._

_Parecia deslizar pelo longo corredor, prestando atenção somente nos olhos perolados e na música que tocava. Mas a música estava estranha, tinha um som ritmado e estridente que não devia fazer parte de seu casamento._

_Era como se alguém ligasse um despertador e o deixasse tocar por tempo indefinido, estragando toda a beleza daquele momento._

Abriu os orbes chocolate sentindo-se profundamente irritada e sem pensar duas vezes, arremessou o despertador contra a parede. O sonho que estava tendo era tão maravilhoso que se pudesse, viveria dentro dele transformando-o em sua realidade.

"Sabe Tenten, bastava apertar o botão de cima dele." – Comentou uma voz feminina sarcástica segurando o despertador (ou o que sobrou dele)

"Desculpe Satsuki, eu compro outro, juro."

Rolou na cama mais uma vez e viu Satsuki secar os cabelos negros com a toalha branca típica de hotel. Tentou fechar os olhos e dormir novamente, mas tudo o que pode fazer foi dar um gritinho e cair da cama com o susto devido à toalha úmida de Satsuki lhe acertar as ancas.

"Levanta preguiçosa." – Falou a moça de madeixas cor de ébano dando risada – "Treino, esqueceu?"

"Em um domingo?" – Resmungou levantando-se

"Qual é, ontem não deu pra aproveitar o bastante?" – Retrucou rindo da cara que Tenten fez

Resmungando, Tenten foi tomar um banho para terminar de acordar. Adorava os jogos, os treinos e tudo o mais que envolvesse o basquete, mas naquele dia em especial, queria fugir disso tudo e ficar ao lado de Neji apenas.

Tentou se arrumar e tomar o desjejum o mais rápido possível para não atrasar as amigas e colegas de time.

Chegando ao estádio recebeu a notícia que poderia fazer o alongamento e aquecimento junto com as outras, não precisaria mais dos exercícios específicos para si.

Esquecendo a dor que começou a se manifestar timidamente em seu joelho, esforçou-se ao máximo sentindo-se a melhor jogadora de todas.

-

-

-

Somente às três da tarde as jogadoras do time foram liberadas do treino. Cansadas e famintas, combinaram de ir a um restaurante logo após saírem do vestiário. Inclusive Tenten combinou de ir com elas, mas não sem antes convidar o médico para ir junto.

Ao chegarem no restaurante encontraram um jovem bonito na porta esperando pacientemente.

"Esse é o prato principal?" – Brincou Satsuki cutucando Tenten

"Esse é o _meu_ prato principal." – Retrucou sorrindo dando ênfase no 'meu'

Adiantando-se na frente do grupo, chegou a Neji e o abraçou ternamente, arrancando exclamações brincalhonas das amigas.

"Tudo bem?" – Perguntou sério olhando no rosto da garota e no joelho da mesma

"Tudo ótimo." – Respondeu sorrindo – "Vamos? Estou faminta."

O casal ficou em uma mesa separada, mas relativamente perto das jogadoras de basquete que conversavam animadas entre si. Mas tanto Neji quanto Tenten estavam alheios ao que acontecia ao redor, mantendo todas as atenções um para o outro.

"Daqui uma semana é a final do campeonato." – Falou enquanto roçava seu pé na perna de Neji por debaixo da mesa – "Temos chances de conseguir chegar lá."

"Eu venho te ver na final." – Retrucou com um brilho significativo nos orbes pérolas

"Eu espero poder jogar." – E fez beicinho

O Hyuuga não pode evitar um sorriso ao vê-la ficar tão encantadora em uma atitude tão infantil.

Ao terminarem de comer, ambos se despediram do restante do time de basquete – o qual não evitou piadinhas maliciosas relacionadas ao casal – e foram caminhar um pouco. Tinham um tempo escasso até a hora de Neji voltar para casa.

"Está ficando tarde, é perigoso dirigir a noite." – Tenten falou enquanto observava o sol ficar ainda mais fraco

"Desse jeito vou pensar que está me mandando embora."

Neji sorriu e beijou os lábios de Tenten quando a mesma já ia contestar o que ele havia dito. A morena, após o breve beijo, afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço masculino e aspirou à fragrância exoticamente boa que ele possuía.

"Eu vou sentir saudades." – Murmurou contra a pele branca

"Também vou." – Sentenciou beijando o topo da cabeça dela e afagando as madeixas cor de chocolate

-

-

-

Faziam cerca de quinze minutos que deixara Tenten de volta ao hotel dela e saíra para a estrada. A despedida foi feita de maneira carinhosa, mas longe de conter choros ou prantos. Eles sabiam que era apenas um 'até logo' e não um 'adeus'.

A morena pediu diversas vezes, porém, que ele tomasse cuidado na estrada e ligasse avisando que havia chego em segurança em casa.

Colocou o primeiro cd que alcançou e ligou o ar condicionado. O carro pareceu ainda mais aconchegante desse jeito. Neji dirigia calmamente na estrada pouco movimentada. Raramente fazia alguma ultrapassagem.

Estava no meio do percurso, passando por um vilarejo, quando seu celular toca. Colocando o fone de ouvido, atendeu o mesmo.

"Sim?" – Falou observando o carro que fazia uma ultrapassagem perigosa a sua frente

"Que jeito de atender é esse Neji?" – A voz de Tsunade se fez ouvir um pouco reprovadora

"Fala logo, estou na estrada."

"Oh, está sem a sua menina, entendi o stress." – Retrucou a loira com língua ferina – "Amanhã você pode chegar uma hora mais cedo? Vamos estar com falta de médicos e cirurgiões."

"Claro." – Respondeu

Neji já estava para desligar quando sua atenção volta totalmente para estrada e um pouco para a palpitação em seu coração e a descarga de adrenalina. O carro que realizava a ultrapassagem perigosa entra bruscamente a sua frente, obrigando-o a virar toda a direção para o acostamento.

Sentiu o solavanco do carro ao sair do asfalto plano e entrar no meio de pedrinhas, terra e grama. Mas isso não se comparava ao que deve ter sentido o motorista irresponsável do outro carro. Apesar do rápido reflexo, um caminhão que vinha em sentido contrário acabou pegando na traseira do mesmo, com força suficiente para o carro realizar duas voltas completas antes de parar.

Com o próprio automóvel parado, pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Como médico, queria ver se alguém se ferirá. Como motorista, queria berrar com o barbeiro.

Teve que andar um pouco para sair da grama, passar o acostamento e chegar na pista. Com o celular em mãos, desligou a chamada de Tsunade e discou para a polícia enquanto se aproximava do carro cuja traseira estava parcialmente destruída.

O pára-choque contendo a placa do veículo estava caído há alguns metros do carro. Neji caminhava pelos cacos de vidro e logo teve a companhia do motorista do caminhão, que parecia assustado.

Ao se aproximarem, respiraram aliviados ao notar que não havia ninguém no banco traseiro e que ambas pessoas do banco da frente estavam conscientes e se mexendo.

"O socorro já está a caminho." – Neji falou por cima das reclamações de dor – "Procurem não se mexer muito, aparentemente nada quebraram. Apenas escoriações."

"Você é médico?" – Perguntou a voz grossa vindo do caminhoneiro que parece relativamente mais calmo agora

Neji limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e buscar um sinalizador para por na estrada, visto que se podiam avistar alguns carros se aproximarem. Olhou para o próprio carro e suspirou desanimado: a viagem atrasaria mais do que imaginara.

-

-

-

Não era hábito seu roer as unhas, mas naquele momento, a unha do dedão era a única coisa que a prendia a sanidade. Satsuki tentava acalmá-la, mas sem sucesso.

Tenten ficava mais apreensiva a cada segundo e o noticiário local não ajudava em nada. O repórter com gel excessivo no cabelo, falava diretamente da estrada sobre um acidente, mas não menciona placa do carro ou quem o dirigia.

"O celular dele está desligado." – Choramingou largando o telefone do hotel em cima da cama

"Já tentou falar com aquela prima dele?" – Tentou Satsuki enquanto pousava uma mão no ombro da morena

Tenten sobressaltou-se e rapidamente pegou o telefone novamente, discando de forma atrapalhada os números da Hinata.

"_Alô?"_ – Uma voz masculina soou na outra linha

"Naruto, oi, é a Tenten." – Falou com pressa, tropeçando nas palavras – "Você tem notícias do Neji?"

"_Não desde que ele foi ai te ver. Por que?" _

"Ah, é que eu ainda não falei com ele desde que ele voltou pra casa." – Explicou Tenten sentindo as bochechas avermelharem, não queria preocupar Naruto – "Bom, manda um beijo pra Hinata? Vou desligar, tchau."

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e permitiu-se respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Pode ouvir Satsuki enchendo um copo de água e quando levantou o rosto, viu a mesma lhe estender o copo.

Sorriu e agradeceu mentalmente por ter uma amiga e colega de quarto tão querida.

Terminou a água no copo e disse para si mesma que daria mais quinze minutos antes de correr para o telefone e ligar para todos os lugares a procura de Neji. Estava encarando o relógio quando sente seu celular vibrar ao seu lado.

"Neji?"

"_Oi Tenten."_ – Responde a voz masculina aparentando surpresa

"Estava preocupada." – Esclarece – "A viagem geralmente não demora tanto tempo e eu vi que teve um acidente."

"_Sim, o carro na minha frente bateu, eu fiquei até socorro chegar."_ – E com um sorriso continua – _"Estava preocupada comigo é?"_

"Não, estava preocupada com seu carro." – Retruca fazendo beicinho

"_Desculpe Tenten. Mas eu estou bem e só não __tinha como ligar antes."_

"Tudo bem, você estar bem é o que importa."

"_Eu tenho que desligar agora."_ – Falou ouvindo um 'tudo bem' do outro lado da linha – _"Eu realmente gosto de você."_

"Também gosto de você." – Respondeu sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do seu peito – "Tchau."

Desligou o telefone e correu para abraçar Satsuki que exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto. A companheira da morena podia imaginar a felicidade da mesma em saber que o amante estava bem e que gostava dela.

-

-

-

Quando o despertador tocou, sentia como se a recém tivesse adormecido. Quando se olhou no espelho, antes de fazer a higiene pessoal, viu duas olheiras se formando embaixo de seus olhos. Sua aparência não estava das melhores, parecia exausto e sabia que ao final do dia estaria ainda pior.

Após tomar o café da manhã, aproveitou os minutos que tinha sobrando para limpar a gaiola de seu companheiro de apartamento. Ouviu o pio alegre quando colocou mais comida e trocou a água da pequena ave e não pode evitar sorrir e passar um dedo pela penugem da cabeça do pássaro.

Era bom ver que alguém não se importava com a sua aparência e sim com a habilidade em fazer companhia e dar comida.

Encaminhou-se ao banheiro após tratar do pequeno animal e escovou os dentes. Os cabelos estavam um pouco rebeldes, então prendeu em uma trança baixa deixando o rosto livre de qualquer fio inoportuno.

Ao adentrar no carro sentiu-se mais desperto, ligou a chave, sentiu o motor roncar e saiu da garagem. Não havia muito trânsito naquela hora e deu sorte de pegar muitas sinaleiras verdes.

Estacionou o carro na sua vaga e rumou para dentro do hospital. Cumprimentou as pessoas conhecidas e foi imediatamente para a sala dos médicos, onde encheu um copo plástico grande do líquido amarronzado borbulhante.

O café já estava com gosto de velho, mas ainda assim servia para deixá-lo totalmente acordado e atento, ainda mais que já o estavam chamando pelo alto-falante para a sala de cirurgia.

Adorava o poder de segurar um bisturi na mão e garantir uma vida, mas apenas naquele momento, adoraria largar tudo e ficar um pouco mais com Tenten.

Do mesmo modo que ele tinha em mãos o coração do homem idoso anestesiado, Tenten tinha nas mãos dela, o coração dele.


	14. Love Game

**Naruto pertence a **Kishimoto-sensei. Porém, esta fic é de **MINHA, **e inteiramente **MINHA**, autoria. Agradeço se não for novamente plagiada. Senhorita que plagiou Dr Love, por gentileza, tenha o mínimo respeito e se não possui intelecto suficiente para escrever algo, não roube dos outros. Não seja tão grosseira e ridiculamente vazia a ponto de fazer algo tão baixo.

**Música usada:** The Sore Feet Song - Mushishi

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 14:** Love Game

**oOoOoO**

**I walked ten thousand miles,**

_Eu percorri dez mil milhas,_

**Ten thousand miles, to see you,**

_Dez mil milhas para ver você,_

**And every gasp of breath I grabbed it just to find you,**

_E me agarrei a cada suspiro apenas par ate encontrar,_

**I climbed up every hill too get to you,**

_Eu escalei cada montanha para chegar até você,_

**I wandered ancient lands to hold just you.**

_Eu vaguei por terras antigas para abraçar você._

_**oOoOoO**_

Segurava firmemente o aparelho entre suas mãos e sorria abobada. O quarto estava mergulhado nas sombras da noite e apenas o brilho azulado da tela do celular iluminava o local.

Satsuki ressonava ao seu lado. Foi sorte ela não ter acordado com o barulho que o aparelho fazia ao vibrar contra a madeira do criado-mudo. Neji estava sendo muito atencioso lhe enviando uma mensagem de texto apenas para dar-lhe boa noite e dizer que a adorava. A adorava.

Fechou o celular e o colocou de volta no criado-mudo. Estava cansada e precisava dormir um pouco. No dia seguinte teria mais um jogo e mais uma promessa de poder entrar na quadra. Não tanto tempo quanto gostaria, mas o suficiente para sentir a adrenalina correr nas veias cada vez que tocava na bola laranja.

Sentia a excitação crescer dentro de si ao imaginar as arquibancadas lotadas, gritos de incentivo, todos visualizando os passes. Como sentia falta de ter isso plenamente e não apenas por alguns míseros minutos.

Sentia as pálpebras ficarem pesadas e apenas sorriu mais uma vez para o celular antes de render-se ao sono.

Tudo estava escuro e sereno e apenas acordou quando o novo despertador que se obrigou a comprar tocou. Pode ouvir Satsuki correr para desligá-lo antes que ele encontrasse seu fim na parede do quarto.

"Bom dia raio de sol." – Exclamou para a atleta de madeixas pretas bagunçadas

"Sonhos bons Tenten?" – O tom de malicia era palpável

"Não, apenas feliz em te ver docinho." – Retrucou com uma piscadela enquanto levantava – "Hoje sou a primeira a tomar banho." – Declarou pegando algumas roupas – "A menos que queira me acompanhar."

Satsuki apenas deu risada e voltou a jogar-se na cama ligando a televisão em um canal de notícias matinais locais. Podia entender a animação de Tenten, ela própria se sentia assim. Era um grande jogo o de hoje, se garantissem os pontos necessários, poderiam ir para a final com mais tranqüilidade.

A repórter de cílios grandes possuía uma voz monótona que embalava o sono de Satsuki. Podia ouvir ao longe ela falando do sol incrível que fazia naquela manhã e que duraria para os próximos dois dias.

"Acorda." – Gritou Tenten perto do ouvido da companheira

Riu da reação da garota e lhe entregou uma toalha seca enquanto desviava da almofada que vinha em sua direção.

oOoOo

As risadas e gritos podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância. A adolescente que trabalhava como recepcionista fazia cara feia para todas as jogadoras por não poder escutar o namorado pelo telefone devido à algazarra.

Haviam ganho e nenhuma garota na puberdade iria estragar aquele momento especial delas. Até mesmo a comissão técnica e demais pessoas aceitaram farrear em comemoração da vitória bem merecida.

Estavam mais perto da final e isso alegrava a todas. Poder levar títulos e medalhas para casa era uma sensação incomparável.

Após um terceiro brinde, desta vez incentivado pela treinadora, Tenten sentiu algo começar a vibrar no bolso de sua calça. Olhou rapidamente no visor e pediu licença, indo imediatamente para o banheiro.

Ao fechar a porta e o ambiente ficar um pouco mais silencioso, atendeu a chamada. Sorriu ao ouvir a voz do Hyuuga.

"Olá Tenten." – Cumprimentou – "Estava ouvindo rádio e veio a informação da vitória de um certo time de basquete."

"É mesmo? Nossa esse time deve estar em êxtase." – Retorquiu brincalhona – "Gostaria de poder dar os parabéns para eles."

"Digo o mesmo, mas por enquanto me contento em dar os parabéns apenas para você."

A morena riu baixo e agradeceu a ele, pedindo em seguida como ele estava. A conversa durou pouco mais de cinco minutos, pois ambos tinham seus compromissos.

"Eu vou te ver na final."

"E se eu não for para a final?" – Pediu com incerteza na voz

"Então você não é a minha paciente teimosa." – Retorquiu – "Te adoro Mitsashi, até mais."

"Até."

Desligou o telefone e o abraçou forte contra o peito. O aparelho quente pela pressão que a mesma exerceu nele enquanto conversava com o amante. Ouvir a voz dele sempre fazia seu coração bater rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo.

Respirou fundo e guardou o celular antes de voltar para a mesa a tempo de ouvir uma piada, explosões de gargalhadas e o bufo zangado da recepcionista.

oOoOo

Apenas jogou o casaco em uma cadeira e atirou-se na cama. Ainda deitado, tirou os sapatos empurrando-os com os pés mesmo e levou as mãos até as têmporas, massageando o local.

Sentia-se cansado até mesmo para preparar alguma coisa para comer, no entanto se viu obrigado a levantar quando ouviu o interfone tocar. Seu porteiro pedia permissão para deixar duas pessoas passarem. Neji consentiu.

Sem se preocupar em por os sapatos, abriu a porta do apartamento e foi sentar-se no sofá. Logo viu duas figuras femininas adentrarem sua moradia, uma delas caminhando apressada para sentar no colo masculino e beijar-lhe o rosto.

"Titio, o senhor está bem?" – Perguntou sorridente

Neji acariciou as madeixas da sobrinha e observou Hinata trancar a porta e ir sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá. A mesma lhe dirigiu um sorriso tímido enquanto as bochechas eram tingidas de um vermelho-sangue.

"Desculpe vir sem avisar." – Declarou torcendo os dedos – "Naruto viajou essa manhã a serviço."

"Papai disse que volta só amanhã" – Declarou Yuiko virando o rosto de Neji pelo queixo, para o mesmo a olhar

"Certo." – Respondeu Neji mordendo um dedo da sobrinha e arrancando risadas da mesma

"Houve um assalto." – Falou baixo a mulher – "Foi em uma casa no final da rua, mas fiquei com medo e..."

"Vou adorar tê-las aqui." – Neji falou sorrindo tranqüilizador para a prima – "Mas você pode fazer a janta Hinata? Estou exausto."

"Eu ajudo." – Gritou Yuiko pulando do colo do tio e correndo para a cozinha

Um sorriso foi o único meio de agradecer que Hinata encontrou no momento. O primo apertou suas mãos entre as suas e retribuiu o sorriso ao ver os olhos marejados da prima.

"Vem mamãe." – O grito da criança despertou ambos e Hinata rindo baixinho foi até a cozinha

oOoOo

Tinha acabado de adormecer, disso tinha certeza, quando sentiu um hálito quente tocar a pele de sua face. Sorriu imaginando a atleta ali do seu lado, acordando-o. Porém, quando sentiu uma leve pressão no seu braço e ouviu 'Neji' ser dito, todo o sonho de ter Tenten ali se esvaiu.

"Sim?" – Pediu, orbes perolados encarando outras pérolas

"O jantar está pronto." – Sentenciou a prima com as bochechas coradas

Neji sentou-se na cama e coçou os olhos, tirando uma mecha do cabelo molhado do banho recém tomado. Podia sentir a exaustão tomando conta de cada músculo do seu corpo, mas obrigou-se a levantar e ir até a cozinha.

Yuiko já estava sentada à mesa e olhava ansiosa para o seu prato vazio. Neji aspirou todo o aroma que a panela exalava. Macarrão com queijo. O estomago revirou-se e foi só então que deu-se por conta da fome que estava sentindo.

Neji fez questão que Hinata se sentasse e ele próprio servisse o prato das duas mulheres e por último o seu. Mal o prato tocou a mesa e Yuiko afundou o garfo na massa cremosa a sua frente. Desajeitadamente, levou a boca a quantia grande demais para o espaço bucal e mastigou com vigor.

"Filha, coma devagar." – Ordenou Hinata com a voz baixa e suave

A criança assentiu com a cabeça e as bochechas coraram um pouco. O Hyuuga não pode culpá-la, a janta estava cheirosa e saborosa demais para que se pudesse comer vagarosamente.

"Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para vocês duas." – Disse Neji antes de por uma garfada de comida na boca

"Eu faço, você está cansado." – Retrucou solícita

"Você não tem trabalho amanhã?"

"Estagiárias vão dar aula na minha turma e não sou obrigada a comparecer na escola."

Neji absorveu as palavras demoradamente, imaginando-se no lugar. Tendo estagiários, não precisando ir para o trabalho. Nada de bips bips, de sangue, gritos, choros e o cheiro de pinho do desinfetante. Mas sabia que se faltasse ao trabalho, não poderia folgar nos dias que ocorreriam as finais do campeonato de basquete. Queria estar lá por Tenten, vê-la jogar, torcer por ela, abraçá-la, parabenizá-la pela vitória, sentir seu corpo quente e ver o sorriso satisfeito.

"Quando a tia Tenten vai comer com a gente de novo?"

A voz infantil quebrou o silêncio e fez ambos os adultos virarem seu rosto para olhá-la. A menina lançava olhares ora para o tio, ora para a mãe, esperando que algum deles ou ambos respondesse a sua indagação.

O médico sentiu os olhos da prima cravarem em si esperando que ele respondesse, então respirou fundo e tentou juntar as palavras certas.

"Tenten está viajando agora meu anjo, mas assim que ela voltar podemos convidar ela para jantar conosco."

"Yuiko ajuda na comida." – Declarou satisfeita com a resposta do tio e com a possibilidade de cozinhar

Por um breve instante Neji imaginou-se na cozinha, o cheiro de comida italiana invadindo suas narinas junto com o perfume adocicado de uma mulher a sua frente. Tenten estaria de avental fazendo parte da comida enquanto ele fazia outra, encontrando-se ocasionalmente e trocando beijos. Uma criança pequenina brincando ali perto. Família.

No entanto, esse pensamento logo abandonou sua mente por ser demasiado cedo para pensar em coisas assim. Era certo que ele e Tenten estavam se entendendo muito bem e ao que tudo indicava, a relação teria futuro, mas não queria se precipitar.

Terminaram de comer e Neji se ofereceu para ajudar na louça e apesar dos protestos da prima, acabou secando a louça.

A Hyuuga insistiu para que ele fosse dormir, que ela arrumaria o quarto de hóspedes para si e para a filha, e sem mais protestos, Neji rumou para seu quarto. Foi o tempo de escovar os dentes e o médico estava deitado na cama, fechando os olhos e mergulhando em um sono profundo desprovido de sonhos.

oOoOo

Foi com enorme prazer que constatou a velocidade dos dias. Sentia-se grata por isso, não agüentaria mais tempo longe de Neji e sabia que relacionamento nenhum daria certo se logo no início ficassem tão distantes um do outro, ou pudesse dar certo, mas no momento tudo o que podia imaginar era abraçar o médico e não soltá-lo mais.

Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito ao avistar Neji na outra esquina da quadra, indo em sua direção. Tamanha a sua empolgação, levantou-se de onde estivera com as amigas e saiu correndo ao encontro dele.

Esqueceu que não deveria forçar demais seu joelho. Esqueceu que não fizera nenhum aquecimento. Esqueceu de qualquer cuidado e apenas concentrou-se em se aproximar do Hyuuga.

"Olá." – Saudou Neji gostando de ver Tenten

Aos olhos masculinos, ela estava mais bela do que nunca. Alguns fios do cabelo desprenderam-se dos coques e emolduravam seu rosto, que estava levemente corado pela corrida. O peito arfava em busca de ar, os seios movendo-se sensualmente para cima e para baixo.

"Isso tudo era saudades?" – Perguntou presunçoso e sorrindo maliciosamente para a jovem

Não houve uma resposta verbal e sim um beijo sôfrego, contendo todos os sentimentos e sensações reprimidos.

Os lábios formigavam conforme se afastava do rosto do médico. Sentira falta do toque dele, seu beijo, seu gosto.

"Fez boa viagem?" – Permitiu-se perguntar com a voz levemente rouca

"Sim, principalmente sabendo que este seria o destino final dela."

Riu baixo e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, guiando-o até o local onde estivera com as amigas, que a olhavam agora.

"Vejam se não é nosso mais assíduo torcedor." – Brincou Satsuki quando o casal estava suficientemente perto

"Eu precisava estar presente para a comemoração do campeonato." – Respondeu Neji com um tom alegre – "Não posso me arriscar a deixar Tenten a mercê de torcedores fanáticos por ela."

"Assim ela fica somente a sua mercê." – Retrucou sorrindo – "Não que ela não gostasse disso, não é Tenten?" – O tom malicioso fez a todos rirem e Tenten adquirir um tom vermelho no rosto

"Vou abandonar vocês um pouco meninas, Neji deve estar cansado da viagem."

"Viram o que eu disse sobre estar à mercê?" – Ralhou Satsuki mais uma vez – "Não chegue tarde senhorita."

Tenten sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para as companheiras enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Neji. Pretendia apenas conversar com ele, comer alguma coisa e ir dormir. Haviam tido treino o dia inteiro e amanhã seria a final. Deveria ir para a concentração o mais breve possível e um médico espetacular não poderia desviar sua atenção.

"O que quer fazer?" – Indagou o Hyuuga

Tenten mordeu a língua evitando que a resposta verdadeira saísse. Não poderia jamais dizer, pelo menos naquele dia, que o que queria fazer era despi-lo, jogá-lo na cama, subir em cima dele e...

"Podíamos comer alguma coisa, infelizmente não posso demorar hoje." – Respondeu

"Tudo bem, vou aproveitar e curtir cada segundo com você agora campeã."

Foi inevitável o sorriso em conjunto com as maçãs do rosto coradas. Apertou a mão dele entre seus dedos e seguiram rumo à um restaurante.

oOoOo

Os gritos animados ecoavam pelo ginásio e ressoavam ainda mais alto dentro de sua cabeça, martelando-a, fazendo seu sangue correr mais rápido dentro de suas veias.

As palmas das mãos suavam um pouco em sinal da expectativa. Dentre poucos minutos a final seria decidida e precisava se esforçar para vencer com seu time.

O coração batia acelerado, adrenalina correndo solta e a alegria de poder jogar um jogo inteiro. Tenten podia ver que todo o seu time deveria estar sentindo o mesmo que ela. Um sorriso nervoso perpassava os lábios de todas quando os olhares se encontravam.

Entraram na quadra sob os gritos de incentivo de todos os fãs. Enquanto se colocava em posição, Tenten buscou com os olhos Neji e o viu bater palmas e olhar na sua direção, sorrindo de leve incentivando-a. Sorriu de volta para ele, virou o rosto, respirou fundo e concentrou-se.

A bola laranja foi jogada para cima e o duelo de gigantes pela posse dela começou. Tudo dependia daquele momento.


	15. Special Feeling

**Naruto pertence ao** Kishimoto-sensei, no entanto, esta fic é de minha autoria e eu agradeceria se nenhum ser bitolado a copiasse sem minha permissão ... DE NOVO.

**Música usada:** Special Love - Kelly Clarkson

**Peço desculpas pela** demora e pelos erros de grafia. Desde já agradeço pelas reviews que eu espero receber. Divirtam-se.

**Dr Love**

**Capítulo 15:** Special Feeling

**Wish you could feel**

_Eu desejo que você possa sentir_

**The way i feel**

_Do jeito que eu sinto_

**This special feeling**

_Esse sentimento especial_

**That makes your spine curl**

_Que te faz delirar_

**And it makes your heart throb**

_E faz seu coração acelerar_

**And i dont know what to do**

_E eu não sei o que fazer_

**But if i dont have you**

_Se eu não tiver você_

Não tinha coragem de tirar os olhos da bola para olhar o placar. Há quantas andava o jogo? Quem mesmo estava ganhando? Quanto faltava para o final? Não sabia ao certo, mas cada gota de suor que escorria pelo seu rosto era uma demonstração do trabalho árduo em conseguir a tão esperada vitória.

Seus músculos se retesavam e relaxavam a cada movimento. O seu coração batia num ritmo frenético e a adrenalina corria loucamente por suas veias. Os orbes não desviavam da esfera laranjada tão disputada.

Estando a apenas alguns passos do garrafão, se preparou para pegar a bola e fazer uma cesta quando viu a sua colega de time olhar para ela. Era a hora.

As mãos pareciam duas garras segurando a frágil presa. Ninguém tiraria a bola de si. Girou em seus calcanhares, flexionando seus joelhos para só então finalmente saltar e arremessar a bola.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a bola voava no ar, sentiu uma fisgada em seu tendão estendido. Ao mesmo tempo em que a bola passava pela cesta e a torcida delirava, seus pés tocaram o solo e seu joelho já debilitado fraquejou, fazendo-a acocorar-se no chão.

Viu o olhar de suas colegas em si e sorriu.

"Vamos fazer mais pontos." – Gritou sorrindo e ficando ereta – "Esse é o nosso jogo." – Comentou ignorando a pontada de dor que começava a sentir mais intensamente

Na arquibancada, o coração de um certo médico batia compulsivamente. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela sua têmpora, indo esconder-se no meio de suas madeixas. Mas o que não se escondia, era sua preocupação com a morena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Os gritos de felicidade pareciam distantes agora. Tudo estava tão surreal para Tenten que a única coisa que conseguia sentir era êxtase. Seu time era campeão e ninguém tiraria esse título deles até pelo menos o ano que vem, onde deveriam batalhar novamente por isso.

Sem muito ar em seus pulmões, ria e respirava pesadamente. Dando-se por vencida, deitou no chão gelado e levemente úmido da quadra e ficou a fitar o teto, sem nunca desmanchar o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Tenten, você está bem?"

"Estou Neji."

"Venha, levante-se." – Estendeu a mão para a morena – "Aí é muito gelado."

Obediente, Tenten segurou na mão que lhe era ofertada e tentou impulsionar seu corpo, porém, no momento em que teve que sustentar seu peso em ambas as pernas, seu joelho debilitado fraquejou. Por pouco não caiu no chão, foi graças aos reflexos rápidos do médico que não se machucou.

"Pode me por no chão." – Reclamou esquecendo-se das fisgadas de dor

"Verdadeiras campeãs devem ser levadas nos ombros do povo."

Elevando o corpo de Tenten, a colocou em seus ombros, segurando suas pernas rente ao seu tórax, apenas tomando o cuidado de não pressionar o joelho da morena.

Apesar da vergonha no princípio, Tenten logo se acostumou e começou a comemorar junto com suas colegas de time, algumas também sendo carregadas nos ombros por torcedores.

A alegria era contagiante e parecia não ser capaz de acabar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era o quarto brinde que faziam em comemoração a vitória obtida. Esses brindes extras nada mais eram do que uma desculpa para beber mais champagne, visto que estavam terminando com a décima quinta garrafa.

Tenten ria com todos ali presentes e bebericava um pouco de sua bebida espumante. Neji havia permitido que tomasse apenas um pouco, já que ela deveria voltar aos medicamentos o mais breve possível.

O médico havia afirmado que seu joelho estava bom e a dor que sentia nele era apenas devido ao esforço em demasia. Uma boa noite de sono com a perna levemente elevada e ela estaria nova em folha na manhã seguinte.

"Foto de grupo." - Alguém gritou no meio da algazarra

Todos juntaram suas cabeças e ergueram suas taças, sorrisos brilhantes iluminando seus rostos. Alguns flashs ofuscaram os olhos de todas as jogadoras até que alguém gritou que todos deviam estar ali, incluindo alguns torcedores que estavam ali juntos.

Neji aproximou-se de Tenten para também aparecer na foto. A morena o puxara pela bainha da camiseta para que ele ficasse ali junto, quando ele deu a entender que preferia ficar de fora.

"Você é uma peça importante desse momento. Deixe eu ter um registro disso." - Ela murmurou contra seus lábios segundos antes de novas fotos serem tiradas

O Hyuuga acabou saindo em todas as fotos com um meio sorriso no rosto que em nada tinha a ver com a câmera, e sim, com o comentário de Tenten e com sua mão brincando com suas costas sem que mais ninguém visse. As unhas dela o tinham arranhado de leve, provocando gostosos arrepios no corpo masculino.

Não foi muito depois que as fotos foram tiradas que algumas das jogadoras anunciaram que iam para o hotel. Tenten foi uma delas, mas apenas disse que não ia para o mesmo hotel que as outras.

Após uma rápida despedida, entrou no carro que Neji acabara de estacionar em frente de onde ela estava. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente para não bater e sorriu para o médico que a encarava com os olhos brilhando com alguma emoção que ela não pode dizer no momento o que era.

Quando ele deu a partida e começou a andar pelas ruas, Tenten notou que ele não ia ao hotel que ficara da última vez.

"Você mudou de hotel?" - Perguntou com a voz mole devido ao cansaço

"Sim, achei que eu merecia descansar em algo mais... luxuoso." - Ele respondeu enquanto tirava uma das mãos do volante e a colocava em cima da coxa da morena

Ela sorriu para ele e ficou contemplando a paisagem enquanto aguardava chegarem a seu destino. Sentiu uma pontada de curiosidade quando começou a ver casas grandes e bonitas e as ruas limpas com árvores pequenas e milhares de flores enfeitando o caminho. Mas preferiu não fazer quaisquer pergunta e apenas aguardar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seus olhos estavam brilhado quando desceu do carro cuja porta fora aberta por um dos empregados do hotel. Neji entregava a chave para o funcionário, indicando o apartamento em que estava hospedado, para que se carro fosse estacionado.

Tenten olhou para o médico com um sorriso de admiração.

"Médicos realmente ganham bem." - Comentou estalando a língua em falso desdém

"Temos que ganhar bem para tentar impressionar jogadoras-barra-vencedoras de basquete." - Ele retrucou oferecendo seu braço que a morena prontamente aceitou

Adentraram na luxuosa recepção do hotel e se dirigiram até o balcão para pegar a chave do quarto.

"Boa noite Sr. Hyuuga." - Cumprimentou um jovem bonito de cabelos ruivos e sardas discretas no rosto

"Boa noite." - Cumprimentou de volta enquanto pegava a chave do quarto e de seu carro que o rapaz lhe estendia - "Obrigado."

Puxou delicadamente a morena para mais perto de si e encaminhou-se até os elevadores. O calor que emanava do corpo dela fazia-o querer abraça-la ali mesmo e aninhar-se em seu colo. Controlou-se e apenas sorriu para a moça, imaginando a reação dela quando visse o quarto.

Quando o elevador parou no sétimo e último andar, ambos saíram e começaram a caminhar por um carpete vermelho fofo, que faziam os pés de Tenten afundar-se naquele mar vermelho.

"Uau, eu poderia em acostumar a caminhar descalça aqui para sempre."

"Seus pés precisam de uma folga e de algo macio para tocar mesmo." - Neji disse acariciando a bochecha delicada - "Ficaria feliz em fazer uma massagem neles."

"Muita gentileza de sua parte Doutor." - Brincou enquanto paravam na frente de uma porta branca com a maçaneta e o número do quarto em um dourado brilhoso

Neji abriu a porta e deu passagem para Tenten entrar primeiro. Ficou deliciado ao ouvir a exclamação de surpresa que ela fez.

Nem em seus sonhos mais românticos imaginou Neji fazendo aquilo. Assim que a morena adentrou no quarto, uma onda de cheiro de baunilha lhe atingiu as narinas de uma forma agradável. Não conseguia admirar todo o esplendor do quarto pois as luzes haviam se reduzido a velas perfumadas espalhadas pelo quarto e apenas uma lâmpada estava acesa em todo o aposento, e a mesma era cor de rosa.

"C-como você fez isso?" - Conseguiu sussurrar enquanto caminhava cautelosa pelo luxuoso quarto

O apartamento do hotel que Neji havia escolhido constituía-se de uma pequena sala com um sofá branco de dois lugares, uma mesa de mogno na frente e uma televisão de plasma pendurada na parede em frente. Não haviam portas que levassem ao quarto, pois a parede que separava os dois comodos estendi-se poucos centímetros após a televisão, de modo que ficava uma parte aberta. Dobrando nessa parte aberta via-se o quarto mergulhado na luz cor de rosa. O quarto possuía uma cama de casal king size com cobertas brancas de aparência fofa. Um grande roupeiro branco de modelo antigo ocupava uma parede e na parede oposta uma porta dava para o banheiro. No banheiro a coisa que mais chamava a atenção era a banheira branca com detalhes em dourado que estava entre o granito branco. Uma pequena escada de granito branco levava até a banheira e todos os demais detalhes ali eram em branco e dourado.

Tenten observou com uma certa curiosidade que a banheira estava cheia com uma água quente e cheirando a sais de banho. Não teve interesse em checar a sacada que ficava em anexo com a sala, pois toda a sua atenção se voltou para aquela água e o espaço para duas pessoas na banheira.

"Você subornou as camareiras para arrumarem tudo isso?" - Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e jogando seus braços ao redor da cintura masculina

"Uma gorjeta boa e uma ligação enquanto eu pegava o carro para te trazer aqui e voi a lá." - Respondeu enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior da morena

Inclinando um pouco mais a cabeça, Neji conseguiu capturar os lábios rosados de Tenten em um beijo carinhoso e possessivo ao mesmo tempo. Suas mãos deslizaram para a barra da blusa dela, agarrando com firmeza e puxado para cima. Os lábios se separaram apenas para fazer a peça de roupa abandonar o corpo esguio.

Logo, não havia roupa em mais nenhum dos corpos e delicadamente, o médico ergueu a jogadora em seus braços e a colocou suavemente dentro da banheira. A água quente fez os músculos relaxarem e uma sensação de sonolência tomar conta de Tenten. Mas tão rápido veio essa sensação, ela se foi, quando o corpo masculino juntou-se ao dela na banheira. As pernas de ambos se tocando e Neji puxando o corpo feminino para cima do seu.

Naquele momento, tudo o que importava eram eles dois... e as bolinhas de sais que brincavam de tocar suas peles em uma carícia estimulante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A respiração já estava normalizada, mas as batidas de seu coração ainda estavam aceleradas. Neji tinha esse efeito sobre ela, de fazer seu coração bater num ritmo mais elevado.

Sabia que o médico ainda estava acordado mesmo que não visse seu rosto. Ele fizera com que ela deitasse em seu tórax enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos e ocasionalmente descia as mãos para percorrer as costas nuas da mulher.

Tenten não sentia-se incomodada com sua nudez, apesar de estar parcialmente envolta de um lençol de tecido macio. Sentia-se confortável em estar abraçada ao corpo igualmente nu de Neji. As gotículas de suor de ambos estavam evaporando, mas os corpos ainda mantinham o agradável aroma dos sais de banho se misturando ao cheiro de baunilha do ambiente.

Num dado momento, surpreendendo Tenten, Neji moveu-se de modo que as costas de Tenten pressionaram o colchão enquanto o corpo masculino se posicionava em cima do seu.

Uma das mãos masculinas tirou uma mecha do cabelo castanho que cobria os orbes de Tenten. Devido a mudança de posições repentinamente, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça.

Tenten o olhava interrogativamente, mas sem reclamar ou dizer qualquer coisa.

Neji aproximou seu rosto do de Tenten, observando a mesma fechar os olhos. Roçou de leve seus lábios no dela, sentindo toda a maciez e quentura deles.

"Eu te amo." - Ele sussurrou com os lábios ainda roçando nos dela

Tenten sentiu a garganta apertar de felicidade e os olhos ficarem marejados. Com medo que Neji pudesse ver alguma lágrima de alegria que por um acaso tentasse lhe fugir dos olhos, a única coisa que Tenten foi capaz de fazer para responder a confissão, foi beijar-lhe profundamente.

Nada poderia descrever a felicidade que sentia.


End file.
